My Seer Soulmate
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Beacon Hills is full of supernatural beings but ordinary humans are still unaware of them. But what if someone ordinary finds out about this world? Izna's life changed forever when she learned about the secrets. Also, is she really ordinary? To top it all, she is Derek's true mate. With everything going on, how Derek's gonna handle his mate when she doesn't wanna be with him.
1. Chapter 1: Stumbling Upon Supernatural

**AN: This is my first Teen wolf fic. I just recently watched the show. Finished three seasons within one week. And I am happy that I decided to watch it. Anyway, I hope you give the story a chance. It starts from season two. Please read and let me know what you think. Your opinion is very important. Thank you! **

**Chapter 1: Stumbling Upon Supernatural**

One look at my face and anyone could tell that I am just waiting to explode. I am angry beyond believe. And for valid reason. The boutique I work or worked in is owned by a perverted jerk. I knew he was interested in me and possessed dirty intentions but I still worked there because I needed the money and honestly I never thought he would dare to actually do something with me. But he did. He tried to force himself on me. I somehow knocked him out and ran away from the boutique. I am never going back there. I should have called the cops or do something about it. Hell I should have at least considered my dream, more like a nightmare as a warning. Yes, strangely just this morning, I had a nightmare about that bastard raping me. I had shrugged it off as a bad dream and went to work. But unfortunately that bad dream came true. And everything almost started the same way it happened in the dream. This is so strange. Even though there isn't any explanation to this, I told myself that it was just my gut feelings telling me that something bad is going to happen to me and that's why I dreamed about it from beforehand. The only difference is, in the dream he actually raped me however in reality, I managed to escape. It was hard for me to fight him off but I struggled with everything I had in me. God knows what I would have done if he had really succeeded in ruining me.

The main reason I am not gonna go to the cops is, I don't want this news to spread. Beacon Hills is a small town after all. Any news over here spreads like fire in a dry woods. I didn't want to go back home either. How am I gonna explain my wounds and bruises to Coach Finstock whose house I live in? I didn't want him to know about it either. Yes, I am sort of embarrassed about this even though it wasn't my fault at all and I know that coach Finstock would murder that pervert if he hears about this. And I don't want him to go to jail. So I am gonna keep the incident to myself. No one would ever know what happened and I am sure that pervert would never say a word to anyone fearing his own reputation.

It was almost nine at night. I was walking down the pedestrian road, going towards home while lost in my own thoughts. I am still kind of feeling disgusted. I could still feel his hands all over me and it's making me sick. The first thing I am gonna do after I get back home is take a nice long shower. Hopefully I would be able to avoid meeting coach. There's a possibility he would be out or busy doing something and he wouldn't pay any attention to me. Oh god, I really hope for that. Then there is a headache of getting another job. I know Coach Finstock would let me stay in his house even if I couldn't pay the rent of the room, he is quite fond of me but I don't want any favor from anyone. Hopefully I will get another job before my savings are finished.

Suddenly I stopped walking because my ears picked up a gun shot. What the hell? I looked around but didn't see anything. And also I realized that I am alone on that street. After the first gunshot, I heard several gun shots and the sound was getting louder meaning whoever is shooting the gun is getting closer to me. My first instinct was to hide somewhere safe. And that's what I did. A part of me was curious about what is going on but another part of me forbade me to be curious cause curiosity kills the cat. I listened to the sensible part of my mind and stayed hidden.

Suddenly I heard noises very close to me. Not footsteps but strange noises. Kind of a hissing sound. It was very possible that the cops must be firing at a very dangerous criminal and he somehow came here, running from the cops. And how lucky of me to be here, waiting to be found by the said criminal. I didn't even want to imagine the things he could do to me. Someone definitely found me after a moment. However it wasn't a criminal. Hell it wasn't even a human. It was a black, snake like, actually lizard like, monstrous looking thing, that was standing right in front of me. At that time, I wished it was a criminal that found me instead. The thing was staring at me with reptilian eyes and I was staring back at it. I was so damn scared that I couldn't even scream or move. My heart was beating crazily in my chest and I started shaking with fear. Our staring contest was still going on when the thing took a step forward. My back was already pressed against the wall therefore I had no space left to back away. The thing kept coming at me, however slowly and not in a threatening way. But I was still freaking out. I so wanted to scream but somehow I lost my voice that moment. All I could do was stare at the thing while my heart tried to beat out of my chest.

The thing then started sniffing me. What is it, a dog? Surely doesn't look like one. If I wasn't so scared, I would have felt ticklish when it sniffed my neck. It was holding onto me with it's claws. And it got some really dangerous and sharp looking claws indeed. Seriously what the hell is it doing? Why is it sniffing me like this? Well at least it's not hurting me. Then suddenly out of nowhere someone shot it. The thing instantly hissed in pain and angrily so, then it ran away. So I figured that someone was hunting it down. Even though I was pretty shaken and shocked but I still got my senses working for me, thankfully. I looked around and saw men with guns and other weapons running towards the way the thing went. Before I could get out of there, a man came up to me. I had seen him before. At school. He is the father of a girl named Allison Argent.

"Are you alright?" asked Mr. Argent and I could only nod my head vehemently.

"Are you hurt?" Mr. Argent asked again. I shook my head this time while still shaking a little bit.

"What was that?" I asked knowing he must know since he is hunting it. I could barely speak though. Wait, Mr. Argent is hunting the 'thing'. Why? How does he even know such thing exists? Mr. Argent thought of something for a moment then said-

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Izna." I gave him my name.

"Izna, I need you to come with me." My head snapped up and I looked into his eyes. This guy is loaded with guns, weapons and god knows what. There is no way I am going with him. I nodded my head to him but then I sprinted from him before he could do anything to stop me. He kept calling my name but I ran away as if my life is depending on it. I only stopped when I reached home. I burst through the door, scaring coach Finstock to death as well.

"Jesus Izzy, you scared the shit out of me." Yelled the coach while putting a hand on his chest to calm down his heart. Noticing my breathless state, he came over to me and looked at me carefully.

"Izna what the hell happened?" He asked showing concern in his own way. What the hell I am gonna say to him that I was molested by not only my former boss but by a giant lizard as well. He would believe me about my former boss but a giant lizard, he would laugh his ass off.

"I was running." I said and the coach gave me a look that said- 'Do I look like an idiot to you?'

"Well I think I figured that out. But why were you running?" He asked curiously and a bit suspiciously.

"A dog…. A dog was chasing me. A big, evil looking dog." I said still completely out of breath.

"The kind of dog our neighbor has." Asked the coach and I nodded my head vehemently. Coach hated that dog for some reason.

"You didn't get bitten, did you?" asked coach with more curiosity and concern.

"No, I ran very fast." I said and he nodded his head in approval.

"Good, you did the right thing. Never get bitten by a dog" said coach Finstock. "Last time I was bitten by a dog, I had nightmares for days."

"Last time? How many times were you bitten exactly?" I asked frowning at the coach. He rambled something that I didn't catch.

"There is dinner in the fridge. I am going to bed." With that he left. I had no wish to eat dinner at that moment. I gulped down some cold water and ran up to my bedroom quickly. Whatever happened tonight, I will never forget it unless I loose my memory completely. Whatever that thing was, wherever it came from, I don't care. I just don't want to ever see it again. Never.

**The next day**

It wasn't anything shocking that I couldn't sleep at all last night. The last thing I wanna do is go to school. But since I got a test that I couldn't afford to miss, I dragged myself to school. I couldn't wait to graduate high school. Why is this senior year taking so long to end? I walked over to my locker. I put my stuffs inside the locker and sighed out heavily. Perhaps I could ask Mr. Harris to give me another chance at taking the test on another day. But who am I kidding? Mr. Harris would never consider giving me another chance. Just as I turned around after closing the locker door, I saw Mr. Argent walking out of the principle's office. I gasped and quickly tried to hide before he could see me. Not just the 'thing', I didn't want to do anything with but Mr. Argent as well. Obviously he has got a dark secret that I so wanna avoid knowing. I was so busy hiding myself that I didn't see where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up and found Stiles, thankfully. If it was someone like Jackson, he would have shoved me away and be very rude with me for running into him. Even though I knew very few people at school since I am a bit of a loner and don't communicate with people much but I knew Stiles because he was once serving detention at the library and he helped me with my homework. He is nice. A little bit sarcastic. Okay it's hard for him to speak without using sarcasm but he has a good heart.

"Stiles, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized for running into him like that.

"Obviously" said Stiles sarcastically. "Why are you running anyway? And why do you look so paranoid?" inquired Stiles like a detective.

"I um…. I was just-" damn my mind was completely blank. I couldn't think of anything.

"Izna." Someone called my name and saved me from giving Stiles an explanation however when I turned around I instantly turned pale. My eyes widened and fear clouded my face. Stiles obviously noticed that expression and got confused. He looked between me and Mr. Argent rapidly and with serious curiosity.

"Izna, you don't need to be afraid of me. I just want to explain to you what happened last night" said Mr. Argent trying to look as friendly as possible.

"What happened last night?" asked Stiles over excitedly.

"Nothing." I said to Stiles quickly. "Nothing happened." I looked back at Mr. Argent and said-

"I don't wanna know anything."

"Izna, I understand that you are scared but can you really live without knowing what happened? Don't you wanna know what attacked you?" asked Mr. Argent, looking at me with calculating eyes. Yes, A part of me wants to know about that 'thing' but I was afraid of what I might find out.

"Don't tell me the Kanima attacked her" exclaimed Stiles making both Mr. Argent and me look at him. Where I was shocked and confused about what he knows, Mr. Argent looked simply irritated.

"Stiles, why don't you go to your class?" Mr. Argent said politely but there was a threat hidden in right there. However Stiles stubbornly stood there and spoke up-

"No, if the Kanima attacked her, the pack needs to know about it too" said Stiles confusing me more. What pack? What is he talking about? And what the hell is a 'Kanima'?

"We don't work with the pack" stated Mr. Argent firmly.

"Well maybe that's why it's taking so long to catch the Kanima. Hell we don't even know yet, who the hell it is?" Stiles argued and Mr. Argent sighed out heavily. It was quite clear that he has a lot better things to do than putting up with Stiles at the moment. Mr. Argent looked at me and said-

"If you wish to know anything about last night, feel free to talk to me. I am willing to help you" said Mr. Argent and I immediately asked-

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I believe that the creature attacked you last night, the Kanima, you might see it again and next time, it might kill you. The only way I can keep you safe is by providing you protection and knowledge about that monster" explained Mr. Argent. Stiles was again looking back and forth between Mr. Argent and I.

"Well it didn't really attack me you know." I said even though I didn't really need to say it.

"That's probably because you are not a killer" quipped in Stiles who was still there. "The Kanima only kills a murderer. But it did paralyzed you, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't hurt me…. At all. In anyway." I said shocking Stiles about it and making him confused. Mr. Argent didn't look shocked but he seemed bugged about it as well. "But it's a good thing right that this 'Kanima' decided to spare me. BTW what are you guys? Hunters?" I asked curiously.

"He is a hunter. I am just Stiles" answered Stiles nonchalantly.

"I guess being Stiles is more difficult than being a hunter." I said smiling. Stiles narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"I couldn't agree more" said Mr. Argent rolling his eyes to himself then he got serious and said- "Izna, come with me. Please. We must talk." Mr. Argent requested. I looked at Stiles and he nodded his head. Then I looked back at Mr. Argent.

"Only if you let Stiles come with me." I said with strong tone of voice. Mr. Argent didn't look happy about it but he nodded his head agreeing to it.

Within a few hours, I learned that werewolves exist, hunters exist, Kanima hundred percent exists and I think after today I wouldn't believe that something doesn't exist in this world. Especially in Beacon hills. After the session with Mr. Argent and his father Gerard, my mind was feeling exhausted actually. With all the knowledge suddenly shoved into my head, it was bound to happen. The only good thing that happened today was that I was excused from the test and I can take it later.

"Izna….. Izna… hey…. Just stop for a minute will ya." Stiles came running up to me and blocked my way.

"What Stiles? I have learned enough things for one day." I said thinking about going home and just stay there until the end of the world.

"Look, I know how you must be feeling right now. But there are still some things that you don't know about and it's very important that you know. I have a feeling that Alison's father and Gerard didn't just tell you everything for the sake of your safety and knowledge. I have a feeling that they are going to use you as a bait to catch the Kanima since they really believe that the Kanima would come after you again. It's not good for you to trust them blindly specially Gerard" said Stiles trying to make me understand.

"First of all, who said I am trusting Mr. Gerard blindly or Mr. Argent. I don't trust anyone. And I am so not gonna be a Kanima bait." I said and I tried to walk away but stiles stopped me again.

"And I don't want you to either. That's why you need our help" said Stiles.

"Our? You mean you and Scott." I asked.

"Me and Scott yes but there is also a pack of werewolves. Along with them, we can keep you safe" said Stiles confidently. At first I thought about refusing but then I thought about it for a moment. If the Kanima does come again and tries to kill me this time, there is no way in hell I will survive it's attack. No matter how much I disliked it but I had to admit that I need help. And since Stiles is offering, why not?

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I asked giving in. Stiles grinned happily as he successfully convinced me to take their help.

"I need you to come with me" said Stiles. Sighing out heavily I started walking with him. We got into his jeep. Stiles took me god knows where. The place looked abandoned, yet not. Someone lives here, god knows who and how. If someone wants to hide from the world, he would definitely hide here. Just as we entered, Scott came running to us. I never really talked to Scott before but heard about him from Stiles.

"Oh thank god, you brought her" said Scott sighing in relief.

"Who could resist the charms of Stiles" said Stiles proudly making me smile and shake my head to myself. Stiles is pretty easy to get along with.

"Izna, did you speak with Gerard?" Scott asked very seriously. I was a bit surprised. Not because Scott asked me about Gerard but because he knew my name. I didn't think he knew.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head.

"Well what did he say?" asked Scott with serious curiosity and anxious tone of voice. Yes, Stiles went with me but after a while Gerard made him go away. Stiles doesn't know what Gerard said to me therefore his friend doesn't know either.

"Nothing really. He was giving me this weird look though. It was kind of freaking me out." I answered honestly making Scott sigh out heavily with disappointment.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing" replied Scott clearly whatever was bothering him, he didn't want to share with me.

"Okay, so where is this pack of werewolves you were talking about?" I asked Stiles.

"Right here" said a deep masculine voice and then an extremely handsome looking man walked out of the darkness of that place. He was wearing everything black. And black seems to be his color. He was tall and muscular. His face was almost expressionless though and seemed that he didn't smile very often. He gave off a bad boy vibe but there was definitely more to him than meets the eyes. Three people more followed him and I knew everyone there. Issac, Boyd and Erica. Then I understood the change of attitude in them. They were werewolves, probably recently turned. And I had a feeling that Mr. Argent didn't know about them.

"Izna, this is Derek. The alpha of the pack." Scott introduced us. When Derek looked at me properly, I mean with hundred percent attention, something happened. His expressionless face suddenly seemed stunned and he looked shocked. He even started breathing heavily. I furrowed my brows in confusion at him and others looked confused as well. Derek had his gaze fixed on me. He wasn't even blinking. And then he started to shake a little bit. He didn't seem angry and he definitely wasn't scared. Then what was it? Why was he shaking like that? Not to mention all on a sudden. His eyes turned red and it kind of scared me. I took a step back without even realizing it.

"Derek, what's wrong?" asked Scott looking at Derek with confusion and worry. Without saying anything Derek just took off. He ran away from there. Everyone stayed quiet for a while then I spoke up breaking the silence.

"Did I do something?" I asked. Stiles and Scott looked at each other. They looked as clueless as me.

"No, no you didn't do anything. Derek is just weird like that. One of his unique qualities" said Stiles jokingly.

"So what now?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder though, first the Kanima acted differently and now Derek. Is something wrong with me? I asked myself. Though I hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2: Unmasking The Kanima

**Chapter 2: Unmasking The Kanima  
><strong>

**Third Person's POV**

**"**What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked Jackson as Erica and Issac held him tightly.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson spat out angrily. Derek remained quiet for a few seconds then said-

**"**You're lying." He said it very confidently as well. Derek put the piece of mirror from his hand and started wearing hand gloves.

**"**No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself." Jackson said feeling scared now. Issac and others laughed a little at what Jackson just said.

**"**You taped yourself?" Issac asked when he realized Jackson is serious about it.

**"**Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so - called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video" said Jackson with controlled voice even though he was quite desperate to get out of there. Derek thought about something for a moment then said-

**"**No. No, I have a better idea." Derek stood up and started approaching Jackson while Erica and Issac held him down.

**"**What is that?" asked Jackson with fear as he saw the piece of mirror in Derek's hand. What is he gonna do? Slash his throat.

**"**You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake - And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom" said Derek with a little smirk. Issac and Erica opened Jackson's mouth and Derek poured a few drop of venom in it. They all watched as Jackson paralyzed from the neck down. Derek sighed out heavily. He kind of thought/hoped that Jackson was the Kanima. But since he passed the test, Jackson was out of trouble. They still had to test Lydia though since they were the only two bitten but didn't turn. Though it was pretty much confirmed at the time that Lydia was the Kanima since Jackson clearly wasn't.

**"**You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for" said Derek and he walked away from there and Erica followed him. Issac however hovered over Jackson's paralyzed body and said-

**"**You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me."

While Issac dealt with Jackson, Erica and Derek engaged into a very serious conversation. "Tell me everything you found out about her."

"Izna Johannes, a senior. She lives with our coach and no they are not related but he is kind of her guardian since both her parents are dead. No one knows what happened to them. She wasn't born here, neither she grew up here. Izna came to Beacon hills in her junior year. No friends, no boyfriend, she is practically invisible AKA no one knows anything about her" said Erica as if she had memorized it all.

"What about Stiles? She seems friends with him" said Derek appearing more interested about the girl.

"Stiles is one of the few people she talks to now and then. And personally I have noticed one thing about her" said Erica firing up Derek's interest even more.

"What?"

"She isn't miserable about being alone like I was. It seems she chose to be alone. As if she likes it this way" said Erica quite seriously. Derek listened to her and after a moment nodded his head.

"You can leave now" said Derek dismissing Erica.

"Aren't you gonna tell us what this is all about? Why is she suddenly so important?" asked Erica with a bit of jealousy.

"I just needed to know everything about her" said Derek not even looking at Erica.

"Do you know why the Kanima didn't hurt her and left without a single scratch?" Erica kept asking and pushing her luck.

"No" said Derek at once. Good for the Kanima. If it had hurt her, Derek would have done a lot more to it than just kill it.

"Well-" Erica opened her mouth again but Derek shut her up.

"Erica, go to school. We have yet to test Lydia" said Derek but Erica didn't move and kept staring at him. "NOW!" Derek barked. Rolling her eyes Erica walked away after that.

Derek sighed out heavily as Erica left. Never in his life, even in his wildest imagination Derek Hale thought that he would find his true mate. It happens rarely and to very lucky ones. Obviously for a werewolf, finding his true mate is kind of like a gift, a blessing actually. It is unexplainable how a wolf can tell it's his mate. It's just the wolf's senses that screams at him that he has found her. When Derek laid his eyes upon Izna, he immediately felt drawn to her, in a supernatural way. Everything about her called him. He just knew she is the one for him. The wolf inside Derek howled at him and told him out loud that she is his and his alone. Clearly, he didn't notice the girl before otherwise Derek would have found his mate sooner. The feelings he suddenly started experiencing after making eye contact with her, they were so strong, so different from anything Derek has ever felt before that it actually scared him a bit. In that moment, all Derek wanted to do was take her in his arms and claim her as his right then and there. It took Derek all his will power, not to do something so reckless or give into his desires. In the end he ran away to save himself and her. However the more distance Derek put between them, the more it started to bother him and at one point it actually hurt him, physically and emotionally.

However Derek stayed away. Not only because he didn't want to scare her but because he didn't want anyone to know about it as well. Finding the true mate was a blessing for a werewolf, very true but not for Derek Hale. Derek has too many enemies and if they ever found out that he got a mate, they would surely figure it out that she is his weakness and try to use it against him. They could even kill her to get back at him. The thought of someone hurting her, made Derek both mad and scared. No, he can never reveal that the pretty looking stranger girl was his mate. He would stay away from her. Even though it would kill him but her safety was more important to him than anything else in this world. Besides everyone around him gets hurt and she is the last person Derek wants to hurt.

**Izna's POV **

I don't know why but Derek Hale didn't get out of my mind for a second since I met him. It was like, I didn't know how not to think about him. It's so strange. I mean I just met him once. A few minutes of interaction and he is all I could think about. Not that I will ever say that out loud to anyone but it has me confused. This has never happened before. And no, I am not drooling over his hotness in my mind, I mean he is hot, extremely handsome. He is the kind of the hot guy that every girl wants. But I am more interested about knowing why he acted so strangely after Scott introduced us. What got into him? I asked Scott and Stiles about it later that day but they didn't know anything either but asked me not to worry about it. A part of me told me to just forget about it and let it be. So what Derek started shaking after looking at me and ran away afterwards. He might have some issues. But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that, I just couldn't help but think, whatever happened to him, it has something to do with me. And this mere thought wasn't letting me forget about the incident or Derek. It was confusing and it was putting stress on my mind.

"Concentrate for god's sake." I scolded my mind. I have to do a chemistry homework but I couldn't focus, like at all. I sighed out heavily and closed the book I was trying to read for last half an hour.

"Couldn't concentrate?" asked Danny who was sitting one table away from me. We were the only ones in the library at the moment.

"Yeah." I replied to him.

"It seems you got a lot on your mind" said Danny as if he observed me quite carefully.

"You have no idea." I said not bothering to deny it. "What happened to your pads?" I asked noticing the ruined ones on his table.

"I don't know. Someone destroyed them" said Danny grumpily obviously not liking that someone ruined his pads.

"Can I see them?" I asked. Nodding Danny handed them to me.

"This is odd." I said because it seemed that something sharp cut through the pads. "Do you know who was wearing them?"

"No," Danny shook his head but then started thinking about it. "I am not sure but Jackson might be wearing them."

"Jackson?" I asked. I knew that Jackson was bitten by Derek but he didn't turn. The same thing happened with Lydia. Only it was Peter who bit her. Scott and Stiles considered them immune. But are they really?

"I am not sure though" said Danny once again.

"What are you doing there?" I asked noticing Danny's laptop. Usually I don't pry but this is different.

"It's for Jackson. He recorded something but two hours footage is missing from the tape. I am trying to recover it" said Danny without being suspicious about why do I want to know.

"He doesn't know who tempered with his video?" I asked curiously and Danny shook his head.

"Obviously someone who could get into his house" said Danny.

"But why would anyone want to mess with whatever Jackson was recording?" I asked it more to myself than to Danny.

"I wish I knew" said Danny and he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked smiling back but a little confusedly.

"It's just I never seen you showing interest in another person's life" said Danny.

"Right, I am sorry. I shouldn't have pried." I apologized quickly.

"No, it's okay. I am just a little surprised. That's all" said Danny making me smile.

"Well then I must admit that I am a little surprised too. I didn't think you ever noticed me. No one notices me." I said and by notice I meant knowing about my existence. I know Danny is gay and he would never be interested in me.

"You have no idea how wrong you are" said Danny making me frown at him a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling at him.

"The only reason no one approaches you is because you give this vibe that you don't want to talk to anyone and want to be alone."

"I want to be alone." I said the truth.

"Yes, you make it pretty obvious. Jackson's gonna kill me for this but he has a little crush on you and so do many other boys here" said Danny and I kept staring at him with shocked eyes for a while.

"Jackson?"

"Yes," Danny nodded his head vehemently.

"Captain of the Lacrosse team Jackson?" I asked and Danny nodded his head again.

"Co-captain actually."

"You are lying." I said straight away.

"Trust me, I am not. He never said it out loud but I am his best friend. I know him" said Danny with assured tone of voice.

"Danny, whenever I came across Jackson, he pretended not to see me, like I am an invisible being and he is always rude." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I never said Jackson isn't a dick." I laughed a little at that. Then suddenly something clicked my mind. The other night when I came across the Kanima. It looked at me as if it knew me. And didn't want to hurt me. It didn't after all. Jackson being bitten by an alpha but not turning, then his footage disappearing, the destroyed pads. What if Jackson did turn? Only not into a werewolf but into a Kanima. I needed to see the tape. There must be something in it. But Danny wouldn't just let me see it. I have to do something.

"Ahh!" I yelped in pain suddenly while holding my head, pretending to have a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny with concern.

"My head... ahh." I showed more pain on my face. Danny panicked at that.

"Danny please call the coach." I requested. Danny nodded his head and rushed out to get the coach. As soon as he got out of sight, I started working on his laptop. The recovering process was still going on but I could still play it. I quickly played the video and fast forwarded it in maximum speed. But I stopped at one point where Jackson got up from his lying position and looked at the camera. His eyes glowing in yellow color. And then he started to change.

"Holy hell!" I gasped in shock. It was indeed Jackson. I quickly closed the video and ran out of the library before Danny could come back with coach.

**Third Person's POV**

"It's Jackson." Scott said with shock. Derek and his pack has already left.

"We need to stop him before he kills someone else" said Alison worriedly.

"We will. As soon as we find out where he went" said Scott.

"We need a plan. We can't catch Jackson without a proper plan" said Alison and Scott immediately agreed to it. Right then Stiles' phone went off. He checked the ID and found it's Izna.

"Izna, can I call you back?" said Stiles right after taking the call.

_"Stiles, it's Jackson. He is the Kanima."_ Izna said with anxiousness.

"Yeah, we know that. Wait how do you know that? We find out about it just now" said Stiles confused because obviously none of them told her about it.

_"I just figured it out_" said Izna.

"Okay listen carefully. We don't know where Jackson or Kanima is right now-" before Stiles could say anything else Izna interrupted him.

_"Unfortunately I do"_ said Izna with shaking voice suddenly.

"What?" asked Stiles not getting what she is saying.

_"He is here... gym"_ with that the call ended.

"Izna, Izna, damn it." Stiles yelled in frustration. Scott obviously heard everything with his wolf hearing. He was already running towards school.

"What is it?" asked Alison worriedly.

"The Kanima went after Izna" said Stiles, they both were running towards his jeep.

"Oh my god. What are we gonna do?" asked Allison getting in the jeep.

"We need to find her, fast" said Stiles and he started his jeep.

**Izna's POV**

I am scared. There is no denying that. I am breathing heavily, my heart is beating crazily however I was still standing there, staring at the Kanima right into his eyes. So far, it didn't do anything harmful to me. After I ran out of the library, I went to the gym as no one was there at that time and I needed to let Stiles and Scott know that Jackson is the Kanima. While I was still talking to Stiles the Kanima appeared there. I hung up the call and stood still. The Kanima circled me around a couple of times before standing still and just kept looking at me. Even though it was an incredibly dangerous situation, but something, my gut feeling was telling me that I am not in danger.

"Jackson." I said the name and the Kanima titled it's head a little. I took a step forward and the Kanima also took a step forward.

"Jackson." I called him again. The Kanima came closer to me. I reached out my hand and that's what he did. Before our hands could touch, someone came there.

"Izna, move." Scott yelled. He attacked the Kanima and pushed it away from me. The Kanima hissed at him angrily and fought back. After wrestling with Scott for a while the Kanima did something with him and he dropped on the ground, paralyzed. The Kanima looked back at me one more time before running away from there. I rushed to Scott. He was paralyzed from his neck down.

"Scott, oh my god."

"Are you alright?" asked Scott even though he was the one paralyzed at the moment.

"I am fine. You are the one needs help right now Scott. Tell me what can I do?" I asked panicking and worrying.

"Call Stiles, take me to Derek. He would know what to do."

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Just Another Encounter

**AN: Thank you Ms. Teen wolf girl, aliciasellers75, kima wolfwood for your amazing reviews. I am glad that you liked it. And thanks to everyone who liked and following the story. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 3: Just Another Encounter **

Stiles and I were waiting for Scott to un-paralyze. We brought him to Derek like he asked. Allison had to leave even though she wanted to stay with Scott. Stiles and I were just standing quietly. Not saying anything to each other. Derek came outside of the broken train compartment. If I was not wrong, he looked kind of angry.

"Tell me everything. What the hell happened?" Derek growled at us. He avoided making eye contact with me and stared at Stiles with sternness.

"The Kanima attacked Scott, paralyzed him and we brought him here to you" said Stiles sheepishly with a little bit of sarcasm. Derek glared at him immediately.

"And where does she fit into that?" asked Derek as if I wasn't right there. I furrowed my brows at him. 'What is wrong with him?' I wondered in my mind.

"In the beginning actually. I was with the Kanima and Scott came there to save me. Then they got into a fight and Stiles just told you the rest." I said with casual tone of voice but using my own type of sarcasm in it. Something about Derek was making me feel weird. Specially when he looked at me, I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I gotta say man, the Kanima acts differently when it comes to her. She again got away without a little scratch." Stiles expressed his opinion to us.

"That's because it has a thing for me." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Both Derek and Stiles looked at me as if I have grown extra two heads on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked raising my eye brows at them.

"Izna this isn't a joke" said Stiles as if scolding me.

"Who said I was joking." I retorted back.

"It has a thing for you, seriously?" Stiles said obviously not believing me.

"Fine then, tell me why it didn't hurt me? I came across it twice and both times, it did nothing. And not only that, it didn't want to hurt me. The first time it sniffed me as if it was memorizing my scent and this time, it felt like, it wanted to bond with me. I didn't believe Danny but I think Jackson does have a crush on me and that's why the Kanima is also fond of me. I know this is just a theory but hey anything is possible in Beacon Hills." I said the last part to myself. However was startled when Derek growled all on a sudden.

"Wait Jackson? Jackson is the Kanima." Wondered Boyd who joined the conversation. Issac and Erica were still healing along with Scott.

"Yes, didn't you know?" I asked raising my eye brows at him. Boyd didn't answer me and looked at Derek.

"What do we do?" He asked his alpha.

"We have to catch it" said Scott who dragged himself outside the compartment. He was still quite weak. Stiles rushed to him to give him some support. "It's still out there, probably trying to kill someone."

"But who? We know it's not after everyone. Hell we don't even know where it is now or how to find it let alone stop it from killing someone else" said Stiles restlessly but being sensible anyway.

"We don't even know it's scent" pointed out Issac who appeared there with Erica. Both of them looked weak and exhausted.

"I don't think it has a scent" said Scott.

"We know Jackson's scent" said Boyd.

"Yeah but I don't think the Kanima is going to turn back into Jackson anytime soon, at least not before dawn. He could kill a lot of people meanwhile. We have to stop it as soon as possible" said Scott.

"I think I can help with finding him out." I spoke up, getting everyone's attention to me. Derek immediately gave me a disapproving look.

"You are not getting involved in this anymore than you already are" said Derek with strong tone of voice as if I have to obey him. It kind of pissed me off.

"And who are you? My father?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He glared at me as well.

"No but you are gonna do as I say anyway" said Derek with a little smirk this time. I felt my temper rising at his words and I didn't hesitate to show my anger towards the alpha. "Boyd, take her home and don't let her out of your sight."

"You can't do that." I challenged him while crossing my arms over my chest to look more strong and tough.

"I can and I am doing it" said Derek, manhandling me without any hesitation. Everyone was looking at our little argument.

"Boyd." Derek urged him to move and take me away from there while still staring down at me. The Beta walked up to me and waited for me to move and walk with him. I was still glaring at Derek while fuming with anger.

"People are dying out there you know." I said with cold tone of voice.

"I am aware of that" said Derek with nonchalant tone of voice.

"And still you don't want my help because I know I can help save some lives here." I said confidently.

"You wanna help?" asked Derek walking closer to me. He leaned forward and said- "Then get the hell out of here." Derek leaned back and I shook my head at him. I didn't understand this attitude at all. Realizing that there was no way to convince him otherwise, I turned around to leave. I looked at Stiles. He and everyone else looked quite surprised.

"Mind giving me a ride home." I asked and Stiles shook his head in reply and walked up to me.

"Let's go" said Stiles and I started walking with him. Boyd also started to follow us. Once we got outside of that werewolf den, I spoke up again.

"Is he really gonna keep an eye on me the entire night?" I asked Stiles about Boyd in a low tone of voice.

"He doesn't really have a choice here. Order from an alpha" said Stiles shrugging his shoulders a little.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" I asked huffing angrily.

"Trust me, I have been wondering that since the first time I met him and still haven't figured it out" said Stiles forcing a smile out of me.

"He can hear you, you know" warned Boyd that both Stiles and I ignored as we got into Stiles' jeep.

**Third Person's POV**

The moment Izna walked out of Derek's sight, he started breathing in and out heavily. Only Derek knew how he felt when he heard that she encountered the Kanima once again. What if Scott hadn't got there in time to save her? She would be lying somewhere dead right now. Clearly Derek needed to be more careful with his mate since she was such a danger magnet. He may stay away from her but that didn't mean he was gonna leave her unprotected. And what the hell was this theory she got that, Jackson has a crush on her and that's why the Kanima wouldn't attack her? That was just ridiculous. Derek didn't believe that for a second. And he would be lying if he says that Jackson having a crush on her didn't bug Derek at all. And the fact that Izna was okay with that, bothered Derek to no limit.

"Derek, what is going on?" asked Scott breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing." Derek replied with controlled voice and hoped that Scott wouldn't ask anything else but who was he kidding. It's Scott McCall.

"That wasn't nothing." The omega stated.

"Our Derek here is obsessed with Ms. Izna lately" said Erica teasingly however there was a hint of jealousy in it.

"I just don't want her involved in this mess." Derek defended himself.

"Derek if you are worried about her safety, I get that but I really think that she could help us. The Kanima doesn't harm her. She could give us an opportunity to catch it and stop it from killing more people." Scott tried to make Derek understand but he only ended up angering Derek.

"I said keep her out of it." The alpha growled at Scott. Even his eyes flashed red. It didn't scare Scott but confused him to no limit. Derek took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he was calm enough, he said-

"We can capture the Kanima without getting her involved." With that Derek left them. Scott, Erica and Issac stayed quiet and stood still for a moment.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think that something is going on wrong with Derek?" asked Scott and both Issac and Erica raised their hands.

"I think it's about her, Izna. Derek asked me to find out everything about her. At first I thought he wanted to know about her so that he could figure it out why the Kanima doesn't attack her but now I guess that's not the actual story" said Erica.

"Well what do you think?" asked Issac.

"I am not sure. It's just the way Derek looks at her" said Erica more to herself then to the other two werewolves.

"How does Derek look at Izna?" asked Scott with serious interest. Erica looked at him right into his eyes and said-

"As if she is his."

**Izna's POV**

"This is so wrong. We should be looking for Jackson, not driving me home." I said out loud to no one particularly.

"I know Izna but Derek doesn't want you involved in this. Now he is not exactly the most favorite person in this world for me but he is kind of right for wanting you out of the danger and keep you safe" said Stiles siding with Derek and for that he earned a glare from me.

"But I don't want to stay safe when I know that I can stop Jackson from killing more people." I said feeling frustrated. Perhaps if I could persuade Stiles, he would help me get Boyd off of my back and then we both can go and look for Jackson.

"You know I can't help but wonder though, now that I am out of the Kanima's reach, is it gonna go after Lydia now? I mean Jackson and her have quite a history together. And there is no guarantee at all that the Kanima wouldn't hurt Lydia." I said out loud while pretending to think very deeply about it.

"And you had to pull the Lydia card" said Stiles thinking about banging his head against the steering wheel.

"I am just concerned." I said innocently.

"You are evil" said Stiles shaking his head to himself.

"No wonder the Kanima likes me." I said smirking at him. Boyd was obviously hearing everything as he was sitting at the back of the jeep. He remained quiet though. I knew Stiles has already made up his mind. He pulled over the jeep at the side of the road and looked back at Boyd.

"Boyd buddy, is it really impossible for you to disobey your alpha's order" asked Stiles with a nice smile.

"I am not gonna let her get into danger" said Boyd with determination.

"That's exactly what I expected to hear from you" said Stiles and then he shot a short arrow at him with a crossbow that I was sure he got from Allison. Boyd immediately caught the arrow and smirked at Stiles, mocking him. Stiles looked disappointed for a moment but then something started happening to Boyd and Stiles grinned widely. Within seconds, Boyd was paralyzed like Scott was. I looked at Stiles, completely stunned.

"The arrow was dipped into Kanima poison" explained Stiles simply and I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Smart." I complimented.

"It's Allison's idea actually" said Stiles.

"That girl is one hell of a huntress."

**Third Person's POV **

Scott spotted the Kanima near a place and kept chasing it until he lost it once again. He kept informing Stiles of everything. Scott, Stiles and Izna met up at a place.

"I lost him." Scott sighed out heavily with disappointment.

"What? How?" Stiles asked getting anxious immediately.

"It just disappeared" said Scott.

"All right, any clue where he's going?" asked Stiles.

"To kill someone." Scott and Izna said together.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now. What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense" said Stiles as Izna shook her head to herself.

**"**Just help me find it" said Scott getting frustrated.

**"**Not "it." Jackson" corrected Stiles.

"Yeah, I know. I - I know" stammered Scott.

"Hey Derek doesn't know we are here, does he?" Izna asked Scott. She sure hoped so. She didn't want another encounter with Derek so soon.

"No, no he doesn't. He doesn't know you are here with us and as long as Boyd stays paralyzed in the jeep, he wouldn't find out" said Scott making Izna sigh out in relief.

"Thank god."

"You know I couldn't help but wonder though, how the hell did Jackson pass Derek's test cause he is clearly the Kanima" said Stiles.

**"**I don't know" replied Scott truthfully.

"Maybe when Jackson is Jackson. he is like a normal human and could get affected by the poison but he changes completely when he becomes the Kanima" said Izna. "I mean come on Jackson doesn't know how to be nice with me but the Kanima is nice with me."

"Why do I have a feeling that you prefer the Kanima over Jackson" said Scott and Izna shrugged her shoulders at him.

"That's because I do" said Izna making Scott scowl at her.

"What? I am just being honest here." Izna said making Scott shake his head to himself.

"Uh - guys. See that?" said Stiles getting the other two's attention.

"He's inside" said Scott.

**"**What's he gonna do in there?" asked Stiles.

"Guys I know this place. It's a gay club" said Izna.

"Are you sure?" asked Stiles.

"Yes. Damn, I can't get inside" said Izna stomping her foot in irritation. She was supposed to help them. She can't do that if she can't get inside in the first place.

"What now?" asked Stiles sighing out heavily. Scott thought about something for a moment.

"Maybe we could bring him outside" he said.

"How Scott?" asked Stiles and Izna wondered the same thing.

"Cause I know who he is after" said Scott.

**"**What, how? How? Did you smell something?" asked Stiles over excitedly.

**"**Armani" Scott replied. He then looked at Izna.

"Go to the parking lot and wait for us there" said Scott and Izna nodded her head. Then both Scott and Stiles ran off and Izna ran towards the parking lot.

**Izna's POV**

I usually hate waiting and the anticipation right now is killing me. So many horrible, terrifying things could be going on inside the club and I am pacing outside in the parking lot like a moron. Why couldn't the Kanima go inside a normal club? Suddenly I heard the same hissing noise that the Kanima makes. I got alert immediately. I looked around but didn't see anything. I kept looking though. Then suddenly I spotted it. It was running away.

"Jackson." I yelled to get the Kanima's attention. It worked and the Kanima noticed me. I noticed black blood dripping from it. It was hurt. Now this is going to sound very crazy and reckless but I ran to him. I got close to him and stood only a few inches away from him.

"Jackson." I called his name again. This time softly. Suddenly the Kanima started to change back. And very soon, instead of the Kanima, Jackson was lying in front of me. I could see that someone slashed his throat. I took off my coat and covered Jackson with it as much as possible. He was unconscious but he was definitely still alive. I hoped he heals fast. But also feared that he won't be able to heal now that he was in his human form. Very soon Scott came there running.

"Izna, are you alright?" Scott asked with concern. I nodded my head to him.

"Is he dying?" I asked looking at Scott. He looked at Jackson carefully. Unable to tell what is happening with him. Then Jackson startled both of us by moving and coming back to consciousness.

"Hey, we need to get him out of here." I said to Scott as people started coming out of the club and towards the parking lot.

"Help me get him to Stiles' jeep" said Scott.

"Scott are you sure? Boyd is in there." I reminded Scott to which he sighed out heavily.

"Not anymore." My eyes widened as I realized what that means. It meant Boyd has probably already told Derek that Stiles and I had paralyzed him and then went looking for the Kanima. I hoped Derek isn't homicidal. Because if he is then he is gonna kill me. If not for disobeying his order then for paralyzing his beta.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned out heavily.

"We can talk about that later. Just help me now" said Scott.

"Yeah right." I held Jackson's legs and Scott carried most of his weight. He could definitely carry Jackson on his own but in case someone sees him, it wouldn't be good. Once Scott put Jackson in the jeep, he turned to me. His eyes went wide immediately. I frowned at him with confusion.

"What?" I asked. Scott looked at someone past me. I also turned around and almost yelped because Derek was standing right in front of us. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look gracing his face.

"Hi!" I said waving at him a little and gave the big bad alpha a nice smile. Inwardly however I was terrified.

"I hope it's just your face and you are not really angry. I mean you don't have any reason to be angry. right?" I said using sarcasm in my defense like Stiles. A growl rumbled in Derek's chest and his eyes flashed red immediately. Oh boy, this is not gonna end well.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Marks

**AN: Thank you Ms. Teen Wolf Girl and Kima wolfwood for your reviews. I am glad that you are liking the story so far. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 4: Leaving Marks**

I hissed as the doctor, well actually the veterinarian put something on my wounds. I couldn't believe I am in this situation right now and not even because of the Kanima. There are four claw marks on my left arm at the moment. They are deep and nasty and they are not gonna heal anytime soon. Though I am more angry than hurt in that situation.

"Who did this?" asked Dr. Deaton as he attended to the wounds.

"Derek Hale." I said angrily and hatefully.

**Flash Back**

_Derek grabbed my arm and walked me away from Scott and Stiles' jeep where Jackson was lying, barely conscious. _

_"Derek!" Scott tried to stop him but Derek gave him such a look that he backed away immediately.  
><em>

_"Let go of me." I said angrily as I tried to pull my arm from his tight grip. When we were at a little distance from Scott, Derek stopped and forced me to face him. Scott could still hear us if he wanted to but I didn't think Derek really cared about being overheard.  
><em>

_"I told you to stay away." He growled at me furiously. I glared back at him. Not fearing him at all. He was really getting on my nerves. Who does he think he is? I jerked my arm out of his grip and this time he let it go._

_"What I do is none of your business." I spoke with anger in my voice. _

"_And why the hell do you car_e _anyway? You don't even know me." I really wanted to know what his problem was because his behavior was making me confused and I don't like confusions. Derek leaned in closer to me. So close that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. My heartbeat quickened immediately. Out of fear of course, however there was something else as well. Something I couldn't put a finger on. _

"_I don't owe you an explanation since you disobeyed me so deliberately. And let me give you a warning in the nicest possible way, if you go anywhere near that Kanima again, I will make sure you can't even get out of your room until that thing is dead" said Derek and he turned away to leave but I was so utterly pissed off that I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back so that he was facing me once again. _

_"Now let ME make something clear to you, I do whatever I want. If I want to help Scott and Stiles with the Kanima then I will help them. And what you say, doesn't matter. At all. I am not a bitch in your pack who you could bark orders at. Got it." I said and turned to leave and go back to Scott and Jackson but Derek growled and grabbed my arm again. This time, he didn't only just grab it but dug his claws into my flesh. _

_"Ahh!" I yelped loudly in pain but Derek didn't care about that. He was too furious to think straight. Actually blind with rage. _

_"You will submit to me. I am gonna make you submit to me." Derek hissed in my ear. For a moment it seemed that it wasn't Derek talking but an animal growling at me. I actually felt scared that moment. Blood started coming out of the wounds. _

_"Ahhh, Derek you are hurting me... Scott HELP!" I yelled for Scott. Within seconds Scott came there and pushed Derek away from me. I dropped on the ground on my knees as I held my arm. _

_"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott yelled at him. Scott's voice snapped Derek out of his enraged trance. He shook his head a little and then looked at me. Derek actually looked shocked that moment. He looked at his claws, covered in blood. My blood on his hand. Derek looked back at me and took a step back. _

_"Derek?" Scott called his name again to get his attention. "What's going on?" _

_Derek didn't answer though. After staring at me for a few seconds more, he just took off running. Scott sighed out heavily. Derek's lack of co-operation was really frustrating for Scott sometimes. The omega then quickly came over to me. _

_"Oh my god Izna." Scott gasped with shock. "This is bad. Come on, you need to see a doctor right now."_

_"And how do you propose I explain this to the doctor?" I asked feeling immense pain and it was only increasing by the second. _

_"You don't need to explain anything to the doctor I am taking you to" said Scott and he brought me to his boss Dr. Deaton. _

**End Of Flashback  
><strong>

"This is from an Alpha" said Dr. Deaton. It sounded more like a question than a statement though.

"Yes" said Scott who was still with me. Dr. Deaton suddenly looked worried. It made Scott and I worried too.

"You look worried" stated Scott but the vet didn't say anything.

"What is it Doc?" asked Scott anxiously getting more worried along with me.

"Nothing Scott" said Dr. Deaton and then he looked at me and smiled. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Just let me know if you feel strange in next few days okay."

"How strange?" I asked.

"You know headache, dizziness... temper issues" said Dr. Deaton and I nodded my head.

"How these wounds are going to cause that?" asked Scott curiously and I wanted to know too.

"Well sometimes a scratch from an alpha could have some side effects. But I am sure, Izna here has nothing to worry about" said Dr. Deaton however I felt as if he wasn't saying everything. The vet finished attending to my wounds.

"I should go back home now. Coach must be getting really worried." I let them know. Scott nodded his head to that.

"Come back or call me if you need anything or don't feel alright" said Dr. Deaton with a smile.

"Thanks Doc." I said and he left to do other work.

"Come on I will drop you home" said Scott. I nodded and started walking with him.

"You are gonna call me if something comes up right." I asked Scott and he nodded his head.

"Yeah of course."

"Where is Jackson now?" I asked curiously.

"Locked up in a prison transport van, in the middle of nowhere" answered Scott.

"Only Stiles is with him?" I asked raising my eye brows at Scott. He nodded his head.

"Yeah for now. I am gonna find them after I drop you home" answered Scott.

"No Scott, you have to get to them right away. I can go home myself." I said worriedly. What if Jackson attacks Stiles? He will never stand a chance against him. Not in this life time.

"No, I can't let-" Scott started to protest but I cut him off.

"Scott, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Go find Stiles." I didn't let Scott say otherwise and left the clinic. Afterwards I couldn't help but think about the look Dr. Deaton gave me when I told him that Derek hurt me. It seemed that he knows something that he wasn't telling us. But I am gonna ignore my inner gut feeling as usual and believe what the doc said that nothing is going to happen to me and I don't have to worry about the scratch. I just hoped that the wounds would heal properly. They are surely gonna leave marks though.

**Third Person's POV**

"Doc, I need to talk to you about something" said Scott after he walked back inside the clinic after Izna left. "Something is wrong with Derek. He is acting so strange lately. And what he did today, I have never seen him like this before."

"The claw marks on that girl's arm told me about it already" said Dr. Deaton with calm tone of voice.

"Derek's been acting like this since the first time he saw Izna. I mean he literary started shaking when they met. We keep asking him what is going on but Derek isn't saying anything to us. Do you have any idea, what this could be?" asked Scott hopefully. Usually the vet has answers to a lot of questions.

"Tell me something first, what made Derek hurt Izna in the first place?" asked the vet in an inquiring tone of voice.

"They were arguing" replied Scott.

"About what?"

"Derek wanted Izna to stay out of the Kanima situation but she refused to obey him" said Scott and the vet nodded his head while thinking of something.

"Means she didn't submit to him."

"You do know what this is, don't you?" Scott stated that confidently. Dr. Deaton gave him a small smile, the smile simply looked mysterious.

"I am sure you know it Scott that an alpha seeks submission from his betas and the betas have to follow the alpha's orders." Scott nodded his head to that. Dr. Deaton continued. "There is another thing that an alpha seeks submission from."

"What Doc?" asked Scott with serious curiosity.

"His mate" replied Dr. Deaton and it shocked Scott to say the least. "An alpha seeks submission from his true mate. Disobedience could cause violence between the alpha and his mate even though for the alpha his top priority is to keep his mate safe from any kind of any danger. Even his betas are going to feel protective of the mate and they would do anything to keep their alpha's mate safe. It is quite rare though. Not every alpha is lucky enough to find their true mate." It took Scott a moment to grasp the idea of a mate.

"So you are saying that Izna is Derek's mate."

"I believe so" said the doctor.

"Why Derek would keep that a secret from us?" Scott asked that to himself out loud.

"That I am afraid, I don't know" said the doctor.

"I am gonna talk to Derek about this right now" said Scott ready to leave the clinic.

"Scott," Dr. Deaton said his name to get his attention back to him.

"Yes doc?"

"Keep an eye on Izna, will you? The scratch Derek gave Izna, it could do things to her" warned Dr. Deaton.

"Like what? Give her headaches and dizziness" asked Scott.

"No, like turn her" said the good doctor. Scott's eyes widened instantly.

"What?" The omega exclaimed with shock.

"The chances are one in a million but still there is a chance nonetheless. Just keep an eye on her." Still shocked Scott nodded his head and walked out of the clinic. He quickly reached Derek's hiding spot as fast as possible. When he got there, Scott saw that the wrecked place is more wrecked. It seemed that a twister gone through that place. Scott sighed out heavily and called Derek. No one talked for the first minute but Scott knew Derek was in there, hiding somewhere in the dark.

"Leave Scott. I don't wanna deal with your accusations right now." Came Derek's calm but clearly depressed voice. He obviously thought, Scott came here to confront him for hurting Izna. Only if Scott knew how Derek was feeling about that. God knows what got into Derek that he did something like that.

"Actually I came here to tell you that I know" said Scott.

"What do you know?" asked Derek coming out of the darkness. His body was covered in his own blood. Was he hurting himself? Scott wondered.

"I know that Izna is your mate" said Scott confidently. Derek was shocked but he didn't show it. How did Scott figure it out? Of course he is Scott McCall. How can he not figure it out?

"Who else knows?" asked Derek getting tensed up immediately.

"Just me and my boss" replied Scott.

"You can't tell anyone else about it Scott." Derek stated that firmly.

"Derek, why are you keeping this a secret from us?" asked Scott. Derek remained quiet for a moment.

"I can't risk her safety" said Derek.

"How telling us is going to endanger her?" Scott countered again. Derek closed his eyes and sighed out heavily.

"Look, the more people learn about this, there are more chances that our enemies are going to find out about her. What do you think they are gonna do then? She will be constantly in danger" said Derek with serious tone of voice as usual. He sighed out heavily then said- "Scott promise me you won't tell anyone else. Not even Stiles."

"And what about me?" asked a third voice and Issac appeared there. Obviously he heard everything. "So our alpha has found his mate. Congrats man" said Issac smirking a little. Derek closed his eyes and sighed out heavily through his nose. Clearly not liking the situation. This is just great. Scott understood Derek's fear there. After all he felt the same for Allison. Scott wondered if she is his mate. The idea was certainly amazing.

"Look, Derek, you can trust us on this. We will never do anything to put her in danger" said Scott hoping that Derek would trust him.

"Really? Cause I remember you letting her go near the Kanima without thinking about it for a second" said Derek bitter sarcastically.

"Right but that's before I found out about her being your mate. It will never happen again" said Scott with assured tone of voice.

"Come on Derek, you can't trust your own pack" said Issac finding it ridiculous that Derek was suddenly having trust issues with them. "You know we will do anything to keep her safe if she is important to you."

"And Stiles is born to keep secrets, you know that. And Allison would never betray me" said Scott. Derek immediately gripped his throat and growled at him.

"If you say one word to Allison about this, I am gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek threatened before letting go of Scott's throat. Scott glared at Derek angrily.

"She is on our side" said Scott with stern tone of voice.

"And I don't care about that. She is an Argent. And I will kill you myself if you let an Argent find out about her" said Derek more threateningly. Scott rolled his eyes at Derek angrily then left the place. Not wanting to put up with him any longer. He got other things to do like find Stiles and babysit the Kanima. Issac unnecessarily cleared his throat to break the silence.

"When are you gonna tell her about it?" asked Issac with interest.

"Most probably never" replied Derek with stern nonchalant voice.

"Why? You don't want her to know that she is your mate."

"Not when she hates me." Derek stated that quite simply. Issac remained quiet for a moment then asked.

"It hurts to stay away from her though, doesn't it?" Derek looked at Issac and sighed out a little. Then he said-

"You have no idea."

**Allison's Bedroom**

"Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means 'friend'. The Kanima seeks a friend" said Allison.

"She was wrong. It means 'master" said Lydia confidently.

"The Kanima seeks a master." Allison repeated the words. Finally realizing what it means.

"Why? Is that important?" asked Lydia. Allison nodded her head and then said-

"Yeah. Someone's not protecting him. Someone's controlling him."

**AN: Review Review Review pleaseeeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5: Plagued With Nightmare

**AN: Thank you Kima wolfwood for your review.**

**Chapter 5: Plagued With Nightmare **

_A couple is in a trailer. Arguing about something. "__You promised this was only gonna be for a few weeks" says the woman. Her voice contains anger._

_"Look, just because we're in a trailer does not mean we're trailer park trash" says the guy._

_"Exactly. We're worse. We don't even have enough money to be in a trailer park." The woman snaps at the guy who is her husband. Suddenly the light starts to flicker._

_"Don't have a meltdown, okay? It's probably just the generator." The guy says as the power goes out._

_"You mean the thing that runs the electricity and water" says the woman getting angrier. The guy looks at her and shakes his head. It seems to calm down the woman. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of feeling slightly terrified all the time." The woman starts sobbing. "It's not like I wanna be."_

_The guy pulls her into his arms and says- "Hey, look, it's going to get better." He kisses her forehead and goes outside to check the generator. The woman sits down and keeps crying. She then looks outside and sees her husband talking to someone wearing a black leather jacket_. _He is trying to make the stranger guy understand something. _

_"Sean?" the woman calls his name. The stranger asks Sean to look up and then suddenly a tail wraps around his neck and pulls him up. The wife gasps in shock and fear. Then the stranger points a finger towards her. The wife quickly locks the doors of the trailer. She is scared to death. For a while nothing happens but she could sense that she isn't out of danger yet. The wife screams as her husband's dead body breaks through the window. Then the body is dragged away. Moment later a monstrous looking thing crawls inside the trailer. It intends to kill her however after sniffing her and noticing the huge pregnant belly, the thing just leaves. The wife gasps for air rapidly and then she screams. _

_"Noooo!"_

I jolted up from dead sleep. The dream was so vivid and real, more than usual. My entire body was sweating as if I was running for hours. I got up from the bed and tried to catch my breath. I walked over to my window and opened it to let fresh air get inside. I sighed out heavily and tried to understand, why suddenly I had this dream about this stranger couple getting murdered by the Kanima. I mean I have never seen them before in my entire life. My dreams were complicated before but it seems that it just got more mysterious. Usually my dreams are about myself or the people I have met or know about. Most of the time, I don't even remember what I saw after waking up. Only a couple of times I had so vivid dreams that it seemed it was happening for real and strangely they did happen for real. However this is the first time I dreamed about complete strangers. Well the Kanima was there. Perhaps it's connected to him instead of the strangers. But if I had to dream about the Kanima killing someone why didn't I see it killing someone I know, for example Derek. Why I dreamed about a man named Sean and his wife? And who was that other guy in black leather jacket? Everything was so terribly confusing. I sighed out again. Suddenly my eyes caught something just outside the house. _'Is that a pair of red eyes?'_ I asked myself in my mind. They were glowing in the darkness. I only blinked once and those eyes were gone. Have I started seeing things with my open eyes as well? well Dr. Deaton said strange things could happen to me for a few days. However I had a feeling that those eyes weren't trick of my mind. Because I do know someone who owns red eyes at times and he's very interested in keeping an eye on me.

"Derek." I whispered out the name. I looked down at my wounded arm. The claw marks scarred my skin. Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if Derek was actually standing outside of the house. He is a creep for a reason. My anger towards him has toned down a little bit and that's only because I am too exhausted to be angry and hateful. I hope he stays away from me. And if he doesn't, well he is gonna get a restraining order from me for sure.

**Third Person's POV **

"Look after what I did, I don't want to go anywhere near her and I am most certain that she wants the same thing. So I want either of you or both of you to be her friends or at least get close to her. Make sure she is safe all the time. Jackson or the Kanima shouldn't go anywhere near her" said Derek to Issac and Erica. Yes, he has finally told his pack about Izna.

"And don't make it obvious that you are staying close to her to keep an eye on her. You could end up like Boyd. Paralyzed from the neck down or worse."

"She is already friends with Stiles and Scott. Do you think she would want to be friends with us or let us get close to her since Scott and Stiles aren't exactly on good terms with us." Issac pointed that out. Derek sighed out heavily knowing he got a good point. But he needed to make sure she is safe.

"Just approach her first and see how she reacts to you. If she asks you to stay away from her, still make sure she is safe while attending the classes and let me know of everything she is doing" ordered Derek as he started to open a box.

"You know the full moon is coming Derek" said Issac. Derek turned to him and gave him a tight smile.

"I am aware of that." Derek opened the box and pulled out shackles and collars from it.

"Oh my, these look comfortable" said Erica picking one up.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted" said Issac.

**"**There hasn't been time" replied Derek.

**"**But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you're alone against the Argents" said Issac.

"They haven't found us" said Derek being optimistic for once.

"Yet" said Issac being pessimistic.

"Not to mention you have the Kanima to worry about as well" said Erica. "You can't deal with the Argents and the Kanima and keep Izna safe at the same time while we will be locked up here." Derek sighed out at that and started to walk away. There was nothing he could say because Erica was right after all. Maybe he could lock Izna up as well to keep her safe during the full moon. She already hates him anyway.

**"**So how about we forget the Kanima? And let the Argents handle it" suggested Issac. Stopping Derek from walking away. He turned around to look at his betas.

"We. Can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it the other night. He wasn't afraid - at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We can't let the Argents handle the Kanima situation" said Derek as usual not trusting the Argents to simply put down the Kanima for good.

"Why is it such a big deal that Gerard isn't afraid of the Kanima? Izna isn't afraid of it as well." Erica pointed it out. She might protect Izna with her life but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be jealous of all the attention she was suddenly getting from the pack, from Scott and Stiles as well. Even the Kanima is interested in her. Derek smirked as he sensed the jealousy coming off from Erica.

"She isn't anything like Gerard. Now I don't know why she isn't afraid of the Kanima or why the Kanima doesn't attack her but I have a feeling that this mysterious bond isn't gonna put anyone's life in danger other than hers. But with Gerard, it's a completely different story. Just do as I say and let me worry about everything else" said Derek turning away again.

"Oh and she was having a nightmare last night. Find out what it was about." Derek said to Erica and Issac and then walked away from there.

**Izna's POV**

I missed school today but around the evening, I couldn't stay inside my room anymore. Therefore I decided to take a walk. I had this nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. I hoped to get rid of it by taking a nice long walk. I was crossing the town hospital when an ambulance came rushing towards it. I watched the hospital stuffs getting out a patient from the van. I walked a little closer to get a look of the patient out of curiosity. When I saw the patient, I was shocked beyond limit. It was the same woman from my dream last night. And she is pregnant as well. How is this even possible? Oh my god. There is no way I am going back home without investigating the matter first. I entered the hospital. The woman was taken inside the operation theater for delivery. And there were cops as well. A crime obviously happened as the cops are involved. I approached a nurse to find out what's going on.

"Excuse me." I called and she turned around to look at me. I recognized her immediately.

"Mrs. McCall." Scott's mother frowned at me with confusion. Clearly she didn't know me. I wasn't exactly friends with Scott until a few days ago.

"Sorry, do I know you?" asked Mrs. McCall.

"No, I don't think you do. I am friends with Scott actually." I said and Mrs. McCall smiled at me. "My name is Izna."

"Oh, um, I have never heard about you from Scott" said Mrs. McCall. "But then again, Scott doesn't talk to me much nowadays."

"He is just going through a rough time." I said sensing Scott's mother's worry.

"I hope he gets better" said Mrs. McCall more to herself than to me. "Anyway, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, actually I was wondering about the pregnant woman in there. She seems familiar. Perhaps I have seen her before somewhere." I lied smoothly. "What happened to her?"

"Her husband was murdered last night" said Mrs. McCall.

"Oh my god, when did it happen?" I asked with serious interest.

"Around two in the morning" replied Mrs. McCall without suspecting anything. That was two hours after I had that dream. I dreamed about it around in the middle of the night. Before I could ask anything else someone called Mrs. McCall.

"Excuse me" and with that she left. But I couldn't leave. I had to find out more. Therefore I stayed back and waited for an opportunity.

**Third Person's POV**

**"**Hold her up" said Derek to Stiles as Erica kept shaking. The Kanima attacked them once again in the library.

**"**Is she dying?" asked Stiles worriedly.

**"**She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt" said Derek as he broke Erica's arm causing her to scream out loud.

**"**You broke her arm!" exclaimed Stiles with shock.

**"**It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt" said Derek as he started drawing out blood from Erica making her scream more. Erica stopped screaming for a moment. She looked at Stiles and smiled.

**"**Stiles - you make a good Batman" and she fell asleep into his arms. Derek and Scott came outside.

"Was Izna in the library when Jackson attacked you?" asked Derek fearing the answer.

"No, she didn't come to school today" informed Scott and Derek sighed out in relief. Apparently he didn't know that. She must have stayed back home due to feeling tired or something.

"This can't go on" said Scott. "That's why I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack" Derek looked up at that and met Scott's eyes. "If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

**"**And?" asked Derek raising his eye brows at Scott.

**"**And we do it my way" stated Scott. Right then Derek's cell phone went off. It was Issac.

"Issac is everything alright?" asked Derek with concern in his voice as he just learned that Jackson has turned into a Kanima again and took off.

"Derek, you need to come to the hospital right now" came Issac's panicked voice.

"What happened?" asked Derek. Both him and Scott got tensed up immediately.

"It's Izna. She is here at the hospital and so is the Kanima. I can't protect her myself" said Issac. He was obviously keeping an eye on her. Derek didn't need to hear anything else. He and Scott took off right away.

**Izna's POV**

Mrs. McCall just left the room. I waited for a moment then entered the room. I walked over to Jessica. I heard her name from the nurses. She was falling asleep but seeing me there, she woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked me getting tensed up.

"Listen, I am sorry to bother you but I really really need to talk to you right now. Your husband Sean, he was murdered by the Kanima, wasn't he?" I asked and Jessica gave me a confused look.

"What's a Kanima?" right I forgot she didn't know.

"It's a huge lizard looking thing." Jessica immediately nodded her head vehemently.

"How do you know?" she asked sounding shocked.

"I just know." I told her. "Look, have you seen the person talking to your husband right before he was killed. The man who was wearing a black leather jacket." Jessica gave me a weird look.

"How do you know he was talking to someone?" asked Jessica looking a bit scared now.

"I just know. Please answer the question. Have you seen him?" I asked implying force. Jessica nodded her head.

"Do you know him?" I asked and she nodded her head again. Great.

"Then tell me who is he." Jessica was just about to say the name when I heard the door opening. I quickly hid under the bed. I saw pair of shoes walking closer to the bed. Who is he? Oh my god, could it be the murderer? He was definitely not here to say hello.

**"**Please - no -" I heard Jessica. Oh my god, he is trying to kill her. I couldn't stay hidden under the bed anymore while someone is dying on the very bed. I held on one leg and pulled, causing the person to fall on the ground. I quickly came out from under the bed and looked at Jessica. She was still alive but breathing heavily. I looked at the person and my eyes widened immediately.

"You?" I gasped with shock. He sneered at me angrily and got up. The killer came at me. Jessica was smart enough to press the alarm button. Seeing that he ran away. I looked back at Jessica.

"Thanks and don't tell anyone about me" saying that I ran out of the room as well before someone could come there. I needed to tell Scott about it immediately. I didn't know how or why but the Kanima was killing people for him. And I really couldn't believe it was him. I was calling Scott while walking out of the hospital with fast steps. But Scott wasn't picking up his phone. I came outside and kept trying but suddenly the Kanima was standing right in front of me. It was on his hands and legs while it waved its tail. This time there was something different about the Kanima. It was not possessing the friendly look anymore unlike previous times we met. This time, it wanted to kill me. I turned around and ran the other way, not entering the hospital though cause it might kill or paralyze some innocent people in there. But escaping the Kanima wasn't easy. He caught up with me in no time. It was about to slash my throat when Issac came out of nowhere and tackled down the Kanima.

"Izna run!" Issac yelled for me. As I couldn't stay there and help him, I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

**Third Person's POV**

Derek and Scott arrived at the hospital as fast as they could. They immediately smelled Issac and Izna. However her scent wasn't strong enough meaning she wasn't there anymore. And damn she smelt terrified. It worked up Derek even more. They found Issac paralyzed. The Kanima was still there, hovering over him. About to rip him into shreds. Derek and Scott growled and changed in a blink of an eye. They attacked the Kanima, pushing it away from Issac. They fought against it, teeth and claws but nothing seemed to do enough damage to it. Then it just took off all on a sudden. Derek and Scott came back to Issac.

"Take care of Issac." Derek said to Scott and he took off running. He needed to find Izna. God knows what must be happening to her. While running Derek couldn't help but think, he shouldn't have distanced himself from her in the first place. Izna wouldn't be in danger at the moment if he had stayed around her not caring about whether she likes it or not. Now no matter what happens, he isn't gonna let her out of his sight as soon as he finds her.

**The Hale House**

While the pack was dealing with the Kanima. On the other hand, a shocked and fearful Lydia was sitting on the ground. She was leaning against the fireplace of the burned down Hale house. A monstrous looking Peter sitting right next to her. Speaking to her.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. But at least you know that you're not actually crazy. Well - not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post traumatic stress. And maybe - a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan, you know. It was a good plan. But if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect plan b. You wouldn't turn from the bite. You wouldn't die. But you would be able to do - One very important thing. Do you know what that is, Lydia? Lydia!"

**AN: Please please pleaseeee review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Issues

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. I already have this chapter written so I am posting it. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 6: Trust Issues**

**Third Person's POV **

Scott, Stiles, Derek and Issac approached the animal clinic.

"Why did she come here?" asked Derek. He and his pack including Stiles have been looking for Izna everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. Derek was going crazy but then thankfully Scott got a call from his boss telling him to come to his clinic immediately. Upon hearing the reason from Dr. Deaton the four of them immediately headed towards that place.

"Well we are about to find that out" said Scott as the four of them stood in front of the entrance door. Dr. Deaton opened the door and let them in.

"Scott, thank god you are here" said the vet and sighed out in relief.

"Where is she?" asked Derek being very impatient.

"Inside" said Dr. Deaton and the three wolves and Stiles rushed inside. They saw her restlessly pacing inside the room. She looked anxious and she was positively terrified and scared.

"Izna." Scott called her name making her look up instantly.

"Scott! Stiles!" She said happily. For a moment she looked relieved but then her eyes fell on Derek and her face fell immediately. She started radiating off anger and hatred towards the wolf. Derek so silently flinched that no one noticed it.

"What is HE doing here?" asked Izna narrowing her eyes at Derek.

"It's okay Izna. He is not going to hurt you again" said Scott hoping Izna would believe him. Derek felt like killing himself. It should be him that Izna trusts the most but instead he needs Scott to assure her that he is not going to harm her. Why can't he just die?

"Yeah, I will kill him if he does" said Stiles too enthusiastically, making Derek glare at him immediately.

"I don't care about getting hurt. I need to tell you two some very very important things that I can't say in front of him. He needs to leave. Right now" said Izna like a stubborn brat as she crossed her arms over her chest to look strong. Derek rolled his eyes while sighing out heavily. It hurt him of course that she wanted him to leave but after what he did to her, it was given. Scott looked at Derek and they exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Izna whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him. He is here to help. Trust me" said Scott with pleading voice. Izna stared at him for a moment then sighed out heavily, giving in the request.

"I trust you Scott. It's him I don't trust but since you are vouching for him." She stopped and sighed out heavily before speaking up again. "Doc here just told me that a Kanima seeks a master."

"Yes, someone is controlling the Kanima and killing all these people" said Scott nodding his head.

"Well I happen to know who is controlling him" said Izna shocking everyone in the room. It took the wolves and Stiles a moment to register the information in their mind.

"What? who is it?" asked Issac and Stiles eagerly at the same time.

**Izna's POV**

"I will tell you only when you tell me first what you are planning on doing with Jackson?" I asked straight away. After discovering the truth I realized that Jackson here was a victim not the killer even though he is the one killing people. When Jackson turns into the Kanima it's nothing but a weapon. The one handling the weapon is the real sinner. Now I may have no problem putting down the culprit but I won't let Jackson get killed. Not when he is not at fault here. And I really believe that he can be saved.

"What do you mean?" asked Issac.

"She means if you are planning to kill your friend Jackson or save him?" asked Dr. Deaton.

"Kill him" said Derek making me roll my eyes at him. What the hell is he doing here again? Right being an alpha dog douche bag.

"Save him" said Scott and Stiles together. They are surprised at what Derek said. They eyed each other and Scott said more strongly to him. "Save him." Derek rolled his eyes but gave in thankfully.

"Save him." This time they both agreed.

"Who's controlling the Kanima?" Issac asked again.

"It's Matt." I said. For a while everyone just stared at me.

"What?" asked Scott.

"It's Matt. You know the one who takes pictures." I said. Scott was still looking at me with disbelieve in his eyes however Stiles yelled out with joy.

"See, I told you he is evil. Damn, I shouldn't have known it's him."

"No, there must be a mistake Izna. The Kanima attacked Matt as well and knocked him out in the library today" said Scott.

"Again he must have done that to throw the suspicion off of him just like tempering with Jackson's video" said Stiles trying to make everyone believe me. Stiles seemed to really hate Matt. No wonder why, he is a bloody murderer.

"Izna, are you sure the one controlling the Kanima is a sixteen year old kid?" asked Dr. Deaton.

"Believe me Doc, it's him. He even tried to kill Jessica in the hospital since for some reason the Kanima didn't do it for him." I said but everyone still possessed the look of disbelieve in their eyes. Well except for Stiles of course. And Derek didn't seem to know who Matt is therefore he didn't know what to think.

"Jessica? You mean the woman whose husband got killed last night?" asked Stiles and I nodded my head.

"Well, the Kanima only goes after murderers. Perhaps this Jessica woman isn't a murderer that's why the Kanima couldn't kill her" said Stiles being very excited about this whole thing. I didn't know about this Kanima rule. Good thing I learned. Then I remembered from my dream that the Kanima spared Jessica only after seeing the baby belly and sniffing it.

"No, I don't think it's that. The Kanima would have killed her if she wasn't carrying a baby inside her at that time. If Kanima only kills the murderers then it couldn't kill an unborn baby and killing the mother would have killed the child as well." I said and it made sense actually.

"Oh god, it means everyone the Kanima killed were murderers. Even Issac's father." I said having a hard time grasping this thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me, if he was" said Issac more to himself than to others. I looked at him and my eyes softened a bit.

"Thank you for saving me back at the hospital." I said really meaning it. Issac only gave me a light nod.

"Which reminds me to ask you, what were you doing in the hospital in the first place? Were you there by coincident or were you there to investigate something. Without me by the way" asked Stiles with unhappy voice. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again. Seriously what am I supposed to say that I dreamed about the murder. Even though these guys have claws and could grow hair from their cheeks within seconds and magically heal if hurt, I still doubted that they are going to believe me.

"Um actually it's both. I was there by coincident and then I started to investigate." I said. And since it was not really a lie my heartbeat didn't jumped up.

"Hold on, how do you know exactly it's Matt who tried to kill Jessica?" asked Scott narrowing his eyes at me.

"Because, because- maybe I was there in the room at the hospital when he tried to murder her." I said not knowing what kind of reactions to expect.

"Awesome!" said Stiles receiving looks from everyone else immediately. I saw Derek closing his eyes shut and inhaling a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down.

"What the hell were you doing there?" asked Derek with stern tone of voice.

"Um... hiding under the bed." I replied with unsure tone of voice. Not knowing how much should I tell them really.

"That's it?" Stiles asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yes." I said but one look from Derek and Scott and I changed my answer. "No."

"Izna, why did the Kanima attack you back at the hospital? I thought you were friends with it" asked Issac sarcastically. The way everyone else looked at me it was clear that they wanted to know. What is this? An interrogation?

"Okay fine, I am telling you what happened. I was hiding under the bed but then when I heard Matt strangling Jessica I couldn't do nothing so I sort of saved her and exposed myself in the process. I saw Matt, Matt saw me, he tried to kill me in the room but Jessica had pressed the alarm so we both had to run away but then he set the Kanima on me. Issac here, saved me from getting killed but now that Matt wants me dead, I don't think the Kanima will stop until I am dead but since the Kanima only kills the murderers I don't think it could kill me since I've never murdered anyone before. Well I did but they were all in my head only. And I am pretty sure that doesn't exactly make me a murderer. Anyway the point is Matt would probably look for other ways to get me killed and he wouldn't stop until I am a wrecked up corpse that -"

"Okay stop!" Scott snapped at me stopping my blabbering as well. "Matt would drop dead before he gets a chance to lay a finger on you."

"Wow really?" I asked raising my eye brows at him. Why is he suddenly so protective of me? I wondered in my mind. Scott didn't say anything but Derek spoke up.

"Am I the only one who wonders here, why this Matt kid wants to kill people? All these victims, what did they do to him? Who did they kill?" asked Derek. He seemed to be on edge suddenly. Who knows what is going on in his head?

"Don't look at me. I am not a magic mirror. I don't know everything. This is something you guys need to find out." I said shrugging my shoulders a little.

"I would say he is doing this for the hell of it but Derek's right, all these victims must have killed someone. I will see what I can find out from my dad" said Stiles and everyone nodded to that.

"Guys, we need a plan here" said Issac. "We need to stop them before they get to her" said Issac about me. Hmm, he seemed totally concerned about me too. What is going on?

"It reminds me, someone needs to keep an eye on Jessica as well. She is a witness too. She saw Matt which means she is in as much danger as I am." I sighed out heavily after saying that. "I don't know about you guys but I wouldn't mind if Matt dies at this point. He even turned the Kanima against me." I said grumpily more to myself than to them.

"Right, the Kanima had a thing for you" said Derek sarcastically and mocked me openly. "Sorry that it got over you." I gave him a bitter smirk and said-

"Invite me if you throw a party to celebrate this." Jackass. I glared at him in the end making Derek roll his eyes at me.

"It's a good thing that the Kanima wouldn't be able to kill you if it goes by it's rules" said Scott trying to seek at least one positive thing among an ocean of bad things.

"Actually it can" said Stiles with a bit of hesitation, making everyone look at him. "Well the legend does say that if the bond between the Kanima and it's master grows stronger, it will kill anyone he wishes. Even break that basic rule."

"Great, could this get any worse?" asked Issac rolling his eyes.

"Okay, we need a plan. Right now" said Scott rushing it and everyone looked at Dr. Deaton. Doc put a set of small jars on the table and started to check them. Issac extended his hand but Derek stopped him.

"Watch what you touch." He said. Suddenly our eyes met. I averted my eyes immediately. There was something about him. I hate to say this but I am kind of feeling drawn to him. No, it must be just my hormones. He is good looking after all, no matter how much of a huge douche bag he is. I mean the way his muscles bulge underneath the shirt, and his manly voice, his tantalizing eyes. Izna stop it. Focus on what Dr. Deaton is saying. Your life is in danger here. I realized that since the scratch, I am thinking about Derek more, actually one way or another all the time I am thinking about him and not with hatred either. What is wrong with me? I should hate this guy. Not fantasize about him.

**"**So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Issac asked leaning over the table.

**"**No, I'm a veterinarian" replied Dr. Deaton with a bit of stern sarcasm. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions" said Derek. I could say he was trying to avoid further eye contact with me.

**"**What about an effective offense?" asked Issac.

**"**We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up" said Derek with a little frustration.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" asked Dr. Deaton.

**"**Well, one - it can't swim" said Derek.

**"**Does that go for Jackson as well?" asked Dr. Deaton.

**"**No. He's the captain of the swim team" informed Scott. "And I don't know about Matt."

"Well I have never seen him anywhere near pool. Not for once" said Stiles.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people here" said Dr. Deaton showing a coin. "A puppet - and a puppeteer."

"According to the book Matt and Jackson are bonded, right?" We nodded to that. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from Matt who is controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" said Dr. Deaton making a circle of mountain ash around the coin.

"Yeah it could work both ways" said Stiles eagerly.

"Meaning what?" asked Issac.

**"**Meaning we can catch them. Both of them" said Scott being hopeful now.

"Um, I am not an expert here but I think it would be easier to lure them out rather than try to catch them." I said making everyone look at me.

"But we would need a bait for that" said Dr. Deaton.

"You already have one." I said.

"Who? Jessica?" asked Scott.

"No dummy, me."

**Third Person's POV**

"What?" asked Scott shocked.

"You could use me as a bait to catch Jackson and Matt. I mean since they want to kill me, they would come after me if the opportunity is given" said Izna as if that's the most brilliant plan ever.

"Have you lost it?" asked Derek seriously wondering about it.

"Nope" said Izna smugly.

"You can't put your life at risk" said Scott after glancing at Derek for a moment. The alpha was suddenly breathing quite heavily. As if he was having a hard time keeping himself in control.

"What about the lives of other innocent people that you would be risking if you don't act fast and wait round for the Kanima or Matt to show up somewhere. And there is no guarantee that you would be prepared to catch them at that moment" said Izna trying to make them see that there is no other option here. Well at least a good one.

"We are not using you as a bait. End of discussion" stated Derek with strong tone of voice. Izna glared at Derek then simply looked away from him and looked at Scott instead.

"Scott?"

"Derek is right Izna. We can't put you in danger" said Scott siding with Derek. Shaking her head Izna looked at Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah sure. I will go along with your plan if you can guarantee me that Derek here won't tear me limb from limb for that" said Stiles. Izna realized that root of all problems was Derek. It increased her temper more. The wolves could sense it like they would sense their own anger.

"Fine. Do whatever you want? I am getting out of here." Izna announced that and started walking out of the clinic. She was obviously followed by someone.

"What do you think you are doing?" Izna asked to Derek with stern tone of voice as he followed her.

"Make sure you are safe by giving you a ride home" replied Derek as if that's the most obvious answer. He didn't tell her though that he also wants to make sure that she doesn't go behind their backs and do something stupid.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Derek. Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself." Izna tried to walk away but Derek stopped her.

"I didn't say you have a say in it. I am driving you home" said Derek as he stared at her. Izna stared right back at him. For a moment Izna thought that Derek would just lean in and kiss her. A part of her wanted him to but another part of her would have slapped him if he had tried to do something like that. Thankfully Derek didn't do anything and simply waited for her to start walking again. Izna sighed out heavily before speaking up again.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" asked Izna sounding a little exhausted. Derek stayed quiet for a moment but then spoke up.

"You may not believe me but I just want to keep you safe" said Derek being completely honest here. Izna stared at him for a while. She knew Derek is saying the truth. But her paranoid side asked her to be careful and not trust the alpha.

"You are right Derek. I don't believe that. And if you really do want me safe then keep me safe from yourself first because this-" Izna showed her bruised arm to Derek making him avert his eyes immediately. "Proves that you don't feel bad about hurting me. And who knows, maybe you actually enjoy it." Derek inhaled a sharp breath at that. If he felt worst about hurting her before now Derek can't even say how he was feeling about it. There is no word to describe it. Derek wanted to apologize, badly but everyone knew that he wasn't an expert when it comes to apologizing to someone. Still he opened his mouth-

"I-" unfortunately before Derek could say another word, Izna turned around on her heels and started walking away. Not giving him a chance to apologize. Derek walked back inside the clinic.

"Someone go after her please and make sure she is safe" said Derek to no one particularly.

"I will go" said Stiles and left the clinic. Derek on the other hand kept thinking how could he make her forgive him? What could he do to make her stop hating him? Derek looked utterly broken at that moment. Dr. Deaton stared at Derek for sometime, observing him carefully and thinking of something in his mind.

"Boys, I have a plan to end some of your problems. Are you interested?"

**AN: Please review. Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Full Moon Is Coming

**AN: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. They are the life support of this story. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 7: The Full Moon Is Coming **

_Matt's lying dead in the water. Someone drowned him. Someone who looks old and fragile but isn't. Gerard Argent is standing at the shore. Looking pleased with what he has done. But wait, there is more to it. He looks up and his eyes finds the Kanima. Sitting quietly in the darkness. Perhaps grieving for it's former master. Anyone else would have felt scared but not Gerard Argent. He is smiling at the Kanima. _

_"No longer afraid of the water?" Gerard asks. The Kanima slowly approaches him. Approaches his new master. _

_"Well you don't have to be afraid of anything my friend" says Gerard and he takes off his glove and puts his hand out to the Kanima. "Especially me." _

_The Kanima puts its hand against his hand and accepts ownership from him. Moments later Gerard slashes it's throat with a long sword. Killing the Kanima. It's dead. Something so powerful, dead just like that. No, it doesn't make any sense. How could he kill it so easily. But it wasn't dead. Not really. A Kanima is like a loyal dog. Gerard simply wants it to turn rabid. The Kanima gets up again. But it starts to change. It starts growing bigger and more vicious. Within seconds, it spreads it's wings and starts flying in the sky. _

_"Kill them... KILL THEM ALL!" Gerard yells out loud. Suddenly the vicious winged Kanima that almost looks like a dragon is standing on top of a pile of dead bodies. Roaring it's greatness and power. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Issac, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Chris, Melissa, Sheriff, Danny, Coach, every single person of Beacon Hills is dead. Everyone except one person. Gerard Argent. He is still alive. A smile still gracing his lips. A smile of sheer victory. He gets what he wanted. However something is different about his eyes. Something is off. What is it? The question is answered immediately as those eyes glowed bright red. _

_"I. AM. THE. ALPHA." _

An air piercing scream escaped my lungs as Gerard attacked me. Baring his fangs and vicious face. I jolted up from sleep and realized that I was only having a nightmare. But what a nightmare it was. I sighed out in relief and ran the back of my hand over my forehead to wipe off the sweat drops. My heart was still pondering in my chest. I let out another sign and turned on the bedside lamp. I looked up only to scream out loud once again. This time louder than before because someone was sitting on my bed and staring right at me. Someone named Derek Hale. He was looking at me with concern. Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Izzy, is everything alright?" came Coach's sleep tangled voice. He obviously heard my screams. I quickly got to the door and opened it.

"Coach, yeah I'm fine." I said still completely out of breath. "I just had a nightmare. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's alright. Are you okay now?" asked Coach with concern. I nodded my head vehemently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Coach nodded his head.

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Coach curiously. I thought about it for a moment but not too long.

"Greenberg, coach." I said and a serious look possessed the coach's face immediately.

"He started giving you nightmares too" said Coach making me frown at him with confusion.

"Too? Who else has nightmares about him?" I asked curiously.

"Me, obviously" answered coach with pissed off tone of voice. "Every damn single night. Sometimes I wish I never fall asleep" said Coach more to himself than to me. "Don't worry I'll make him suffer tomorrow for harassing your dreams. Go back to sleep now."

"Sure thing coach. Good night, again" saying that I closed the door and pressed my forehead against the wood and sighed out heavily. I hoped that Derek is gone but that was just a wishful thinking. When I turned around, he was still there, sitting on my bed. He has his head lowered this time and seemed troubled. I wondered what happened but didn't ask that instead I said-

"What do you think you are doing in my room?" I asked angrily as I approached him, a bit aggressively. My voice low as I didn't want coach to hear me.

"You were having a nightmare" replied Derek as if it makes it alright for him to be in my room at this ungodly hour.

"And you just decided to come into my room like a complete psychotic stalker. And how the hell did you even know that I was having a nightmare?" I asked and figured out the answer immediately. "Wait don't answer that. I already know."

"You know what? You aren't like a psycho stalker. You're a psycho stalker." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I waited for Derek to say something against that but he remained quiet. I did hear from Stiles that staying dead silent is one of his specialties.

"God, Derek, you are completely insane." I said with frustration and ranted some more. Derek only listened to me. Not saying a word against his defense. I sighed out heavily. I couldn't take it anymore from him.

"Leave Derek. Or I'll scream." I threatened. Derek stood up and walked a little closer to me instead of just leaving. "I'm serious Derek, I'll scream."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving." Derek said and he walked so close to me now that we were standing only inches away from each other. "But after doing what I want to do." His sudden husky voice increased my heartbeat more and instantly.

"What do you want to do?" I asked fearfully. Push me against the wall and kiss me violently or throw me on the bed, rip off my clothes and have your way with me. I started to see Derek kissing my neck in my mind. His hands roaming all over my body as he thrust into me at a fast speed. Ahh brains! Stop thinking for the love of god. It seemed that his voice triggered something inside me. Why else my head would suddenly fill up with inappropriate thoughts?

"I want to apologize to you" said Derek. For a moment I didn't get what he just said. My mind was suddenly so jammed with different thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked like an idiot. Derek raised his eye brows at me. A smirk threatening to form on his perfect lips.

"I want to apologize to you for hurting you the other day" said Derek motioning towards my scarred arm. Looking at the scratch on my arm helped me straighten my thoughts again and focus on the unwanted conversation I was having with the big bad alpha. I crossed my arms over my chest and said-

"Okay, apologize." I said with stern tone of voice. Derek sighed out heavily and said-

"I am sorry." Derek and I stared at each other for a few moments. The alpha didn't say much but his eyes were saying thousand words. He truly seemed to regret hurting me and he promised me with his eyes, that he would never hurt me again. Suddenly I had this urge to lean forward and kiss him. Tell him that I forgave him and keep making out with him passionately. I shook my head a little to snap out of it.

"Well, you apologized. Now leave." I said instead of saying it's okay and that I forgive him. And believe me a part of me was desperately wanting to forgive him right away. Fortunately for me and unfortunately for Derek that that part wasn't strong enough.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" asked Derek with serious tone of voice. He realized that even though his apology was sincere but he isn't forgiven yet.

"Well get out of my room for starter and I will give you a list tomorrow." I said inserting sarcasm in the line. Derek sighed out heavily, shaking his head a little. He turned around to leave. He was hurt and I felt a stab in my heart. What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling such things involving Derek Hale. This is the guy who almost ripped my arm off and he is pushing me around ever since we met.

"Wait!" I said before I could stop myself. Derek stopped but didn't turn around to face me. I sighed out heavily before speaking up again. "I'll forgive you but-"

"But?" asked Derek facing me this time.

"But only if you let me help you guys with the Kanima." I said with strong tone of voice. Derek stared at me for a moment before sighing out heavily.

"Izna, even if I let you, you can't help anymore" said Derek making me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Derek then told me how they tried to catch Matt and Jackson at the underground rave party. Not only they failed to catch them but the Kanima was able to kill another person. A young girl. Now both Matt and Jackson are gone. They just disappeared. Therefore the mystery behind why Matt is making the Kanima kill all these people, is still unsolved.

"This is a freaking disaster." Is the only thing I could say.

"Something else happened at the party" said Derek making me roll my eyes as I already knew that I am about to hear another bad news.

"What now?"

"Allison's mom tried to kill Scott" said Derek shocking me in the process.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"If I hadn't gotten to him on time, Scott would have died tonight" said Derek.

"Why would she do that? I thought the Argents follow some code. How is Scott? Where is he?" I asked anxiously. I am ready to sneak out of the house and go see Scott right away.

"He is fine" said Derek with stern tone of voice. He didn't seem to appreciate my concern for Scott. "He is home right now. Resting. You could meet him tomorrow."

"I can't believe this. How could Mrs. Argent be so cruel." I said that more to myself than to Derek.

"Well she is an Argent" said Derek sheepishly. "But soon she wouldn't be one."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning in confusion at Derek.

"While saving Scott, I accidentally bit her" said Derek. It took me a moment to understand what he just said.

"You bit an Argent?" I asked with fear in my voice. Even though I was new to this supernatural stuff but I have heard enough from Scott and Stiles to know that messing with the Argents is like committing suicide.

"Not intentionally." Derek defended himself.

"It's not gonna make a difference. They are going to kill you." I said sounding very worried. Derek smiled at that and said-

"Wow you almost sound like you wouldn't be okay with that." I gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

"Maybe I wouldn't be. I guess I don't hate you enough to want you dead. But one day I might." I said and stepped back a little as Derek stepped forward. The way he was staring at me now, it made my heart skip a beat or couple of beats. I suddenly started feeling tingly sensation in my stomach. It made me shake a little quite visibly. Derek started leaning forward slowly. Our eyes still locked with each other. Oh my god, is he really gonna kiss me? Part of me wanted to let it happen but another part of me asked me to turn away. This isn't right. I don't even know him that well. And kissing him would be like crossing a line that I shouldn't cross so soon. I made up my mind and lowered my eyes from him and stepped back once again, putting more distance between us.

"You should go. I have got work in the morning." I said hoping that Derek wouldn't be difficult and just leave. Derek let out a small sigh.

"Tomorrow is full moon. Me and my pack won't be able to protect you. Can you promise me that you will stay safe and if anything happens, anything at all, even if you just get a weird feeling, you will let me or Scott know about it" said Derek hopefully that I will just comply with his wish without arguing about it.

"Derek do you know when was the last time someone looked after me?" I said and Derek prepared to give me a reply but I interrupted him. "But since I don't want to engage into another argument with you right now, fine, I will call you or Scott if something comes up or my life is suddenly threatened. Happy?"

"Very" said Derek sarcastically but with a smile. He turned around and walked over to the window. I waited for him to leave but he turned to look at me again.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes inwardly and said-

"You." I said and sounded pretty convinced as well. I got confused when Derek smirked because I meant to offend him, not make him smug.

"Having sex dreams about me already. Then I guess the scream wasn't out of fear." My eyes widened as I heard that. I picked up a book from my desk and hurled it at him.

Derek disappeared from the room before the book could hit him and it resulted the book to go out the window. I sighed out in frustration. Feeling utterly pissed off. I didn't know Derek could be cocky like that. This man is full of surprises, really. Sighing out heavily once again, I dropped myself on bed and laid back. Derek, Derek, Derek, why are you trying to get under my skin? Why is he bothering with me? And if this keeps going on, one night I am actually going to have sex dreams about him. Speaking of dreams and nightmares, the nightmare I had about Gerard and the Kanima, it was not only terrifying but utterly confusing. I mean why would Gerard want to become an alpha and I am pretty sure the Kanima doesn't have wings and can't grow them either. Any other time I would have shrugged off the dream thinking it's nothing but a bad dream that doesn't mean anything but I couldn't do it this time. The way my dream about Jessica and Sean became true, I really don't think ignoring this dream would be a smart thing to do. I must do something about it. If the dream proves to be just a bad dream then there's no problem but if it turns out to be something real, then I must be prepared for the worst. Or even stop it from happening. With that thought I started drifting off to sleep again. I don't know for sure but I have a feeling that this full moon, it's going to be hell of a night.

**AN: Reviews please thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Full Moon

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day. This is another chapter for you. It's a bit long but hope you like it. **

**Chapter 8: The Full Moon**

**Third Person's POV**

Issac, Boyd and Erica were waiting for Derek at their hiding place. As he appeared there, the betas immediately sensed his good mood. The usual grumpy Derek was replaced with someone cheerful. However as its still Derek, he wasn't exactly showing off his feelings but any werewolf could sense what was going on with him. Last night Derek almost kissed Izna. How he wished she hadn't moved away from him. But the alpha was still happy because he now knows that Izna is attracted to him as well and it's not just him pinning after her. Everything she was feeling at that time, Derek sensed it all. Her desire to touch him, feel him, be in his arms and then hesitating, her trying to fight off that attraction. It was quite fascinating for Derek. He knew Izna wanted to kiss him too, as badly as he wanted to. Then why did she step back? Perhaps she thought it's too soon. After all they just met and unfortunately they are not on good terms with each other either. Besides, Izna wasn't up to admitting her attraction towards Derek just yet, even to herself. Well that would change soon, very soon. Derek believed it would. Because he isn't gonna rest until he could make her confess that she wants him. For the alpha, it was more important than catching the Kanima and killing it.

"Someone is in good mood today" said Erica smirking a little at her alpha, teasing him.

"Yes, I've decided to be happy about the utter failure of our plans yesterday" said Derek sarcastically.

"So being with Izna last night got nothing to do with the good mood then" stated Issac smirking widely. Derek looked at him and smirked.

"I was with her only for ten minutes. And she spent eight minutes of it arguing with me."

"Well if merely arguing with her could get you in such a good mood, I wonder how you will be when you are actually going to have a 'good time' with her." Issac quoted the 'good time' with his fingers. It was obvious what he meant by having a good time. Boyd and Erica kept smirking from where they stood.

"The way things are going between us I doubt you will find out about that anytime soon" said Derek and he opened a box. There are things in there that they would need this evening.

"What is that?" asked Issac as he saw the triskele on the back side of the lid.

**"**It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child" said Boyd.

**"**You know what it means to me?" asked Derek.

**"**Alpha, beta, omega?" said Boyd with unsure tone of voice.

**"**That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas" explained Derek.

**"**Like Scott?" said Issac at the mention of an Omega. Issac really doesn't like him much. Actually at all.

**"**Scott's with us" said Derek sensing Issac's disliking.

**"**Really? Then where is he now?" asked Issac looking around then looking back at Derek.

**"**He's looking for Jackson and Matt. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either." Derek pulled out the chains. "None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." Erica interrupted Derek and said-

"Good thing I had my period last week, then" making Boyd look at her with raised eye brows. Derek smirked at her and held up a headband.

**"**Well, this one's for you."

**Izna's POV**

"This is going to be like rubbing salt in the wounds but your plan was bound to get messed up. And it did. I mean the plot alone had so many flaws." I said to stiles who looked positively grumpy. I came over to his house right after I got off from work. I got a job at the local library. And thankfully this time there isn't any perverted owner there. I wanted to meet Scott as well but he was busy at the moment. But I will see him later, hopefully.

"I even got my dad fired. I feel the worst about that" said Stiles rubbing his hands over his face. He looked tired, emotional wise.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright. And I have a feeling he will get his job back... soon." I said to Stiles and I am not saying it just to make him feel better but I really felt that.

"I really hope so" said Stiles sighing out heavily.

"Can't you tell him that it's Matt who is killing people?" I asked. "If he captures the real culprit, he might get his job back immediately."

"And how am I gonna explain to him how I found out about Matt. Not to mention they already got Mr. Harris under custody. The only thing that cops are gonna do now is make Mr. Harris confess to his crimes. They aren't gonna suspect anyone else especially a sixteen year old kid" said Stiles and I felt dumb suggesting him that.

"Yeah you're right. Only we can do something about it." I said sighing out heavily.

"Not we, not you and I. You are not allowed to help and I can't help. Only the pack can do something about it or the Argents" said Stiles.

"I am allowed now." I said making Stiles look at me with confusion. "Derek said I can help."

"When did he say that?" asked Stiles with interest.

"Last night. Apparently he was lurking outside the house and when I woke up screaming because of a nightmare, he came in my bedroom to check up on me." I said rolling my eyes to myself remembering our encounter last night.

"Yeah, Derek has a tendency of showing up in one's bedroom now and then. Me and Scott are used to of it now" said Stiles chuckling a little.

"Something is seriously wrong with him." I said shaking my head to myself while sighing out a little.

"Tell me about it but he isn't a bad guy, you know. He is just a sour wolf" said Stiles making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, I believe that. He saved Scott's life. A bad guy wouldn't do that." I said and Stiles agreed to it.

"The Argents are gonna hunt him down now. Maybe even forget about the Kanima" said Stiles making me furrow my brows with worry. This sounds awfully wrong.

"No, they wouldn't really do that, would they? I mean the Kanima is murdering people. Killing Derek can't be their top priority." I said but doubted that thought myself. Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Nothing's predictable when it comes to the Argents. You know Allison's aunt, Kate Argent, burned down Derek's entire house after trapping his family members inside the basement. Only his uncle Peter survived. He was in coma for six years. I would have sympathized with him if he hadn't become an alpha later and tried to kill us all" said Stiles and I couldn't help but gap at him. I didn't know about this. Derek's entire family was murdered. Suddenly I felt horrible about being rude with Derek. And felt pity for him. I know how it feels to lose family.

"Where is Kate Argent now?" I asked.

"Dead. Peter slashed her throat. Later Derek slashed his throat because Peter had killed Laura to become an alpha. After killing Peter, Derek became the alpha" explained Stiles with nonchalant voice.

"Wow I didn't know slashing throats is such a common thing in this town. Who is Laura again?" I asked curiously.

"Laura Hale, Derek's sister. She and Derek were the only ones who weren't in the house that day. Before Derek built his pack, the guy was kind of a loner" said Stiles and I sighed out heavily. I didn't know Derek and I would relate in such a way.

"I have a feeling that he still is. No wonder he's so grumpy all the time." I said and suddenly Stiles gave me a mysterious look and said-

"That might change soon." I frowned at Stiles in confusion but didn't ask anything about that. There was something about the look Stiles gave me. As if he knew something about me that I didn't know yet. I decided to change the topic so that I would stop feeling uncomfortable that I suddenly started to feel.

"Is Scott still looking for Matt and Jackson?" I asked and Stiles nodded his head.

"Yeah but I'll meet him at Lydia's party." I frowned at Stiles with confusion.

"Lydia is throwing a party?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice.

"Yes, it's her birthday today. Of course she is throwing a party. Like she does every year" said Stiles with nonchalant voice.

"I know. I mean I just didn't think she would want to have a birthday party this year. After everything that has happened with her and everyone else..." I trailed off feeling odd about this birthday party.

"It's Lydia. Nothing can stop her from celebrating her birthday" said Stiles quite fondly. "You are coming to the party, right?" I shook my head as Stiles asked.

"You know I don't really like going to parties. Besides, I have got work to do." I said making Stiles raise his eye brows at me.

"Like what?"

"Like stalking Gerard." I said making Stiles frown at me.

"Why would you suddenly wish to stalk Gerard?" asked Stiles with serious curiosity and interest.

"It's hard to explain." I said after sighing out heavily.

"Try me. What is it?" asked Stiles eagerly. Should I tell him? I know for a fact that if anyone in the group is going to believe me, it's Stiles.

"Okay but you have to promise me that you are not gonna tell anyone else about it." Stiles nodded to that. I told him about the nightmares and how they are coming true lately. And what I saw Gerard doing in my dream.

"That's why I am gonna follow him. To make sure he doesn't do anything like that." During the entire explanation Stiles didn't say anything and kept listening to me quietly.

"I know this sounds crazy. I mean it is crazy but I just have to do this -"

"Hey, I understand and it's not crazy. I mean yeah, having bad dreams come true is a bit crazy but I believe you. I mean come on, we live in a town where werewolves and things like Kanima exist. Being a seer isn't that impossible" said Stiles making me raise my eye brows at him.

"A seer?"

"Yeah, a seer. A person of supposed supernatural insight who sees visions of the future." I scowled at Stiles as he told me the meaning of it.

"I know what a seer means Stiles. But how can I be one?"

"Why not? You are seeing the future through your dreams, aren't you?" Now I can't exactly deny that. But a seer. Really?

"Look we can argue about whether you are a seer or not later but right now we need to focus on the vision you had. If Gerard is really planning on killing Matt and become the Kanima's new owner which would be freaking disastrous, then we gotta find Matt right away. I mean like within 'half an hour' right away if possible" said Stiles as he started pacing in the room.

"The pack is out of commission until tomorrow. Scott alone can never find out Matt so soon." I said getting restless along with Stiles. He was calling someone but he responded to me anyway.

"Guess, I've to tell my dad about Matt after all."

**Third Person's POV**

**The Sheriff's Station **

"How do you know for sure that Jessica was attacked in her room after her delivery. Cause she didn't say anything to us. She didn't even say anything about who killed her husband" said Sheriff Stilinski, while he, Stiles and Scott the three of them watched the footage from the hospital of the day Jessica was attacked in her room in the sheriff's station. Thankfully Sheriff could arrange the tape in short time. Jessica didn't open her mouth because Derek asked her to stay quiet and promised to protect her and her baby. And Jessica wasn't gonna disobey the alpha.

"Because she was scared. She still is. But if we ask her now, she will tell you everything" said Stiles confidently. After sometime they spotted Matt in the video. Actually the back of his head. They argued about it for a while.

"Hey look! He's talking to someone" pointed Stiles.

"He's talking to my mom" said Scott as they looked at the person carefully. Scott immediately called his mom.

_**"**Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?"_ asked Melissa over the phone.

**"**This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager" said Scott.

**"**Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles said loud enough for Melissa to hear.

**"**Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you. Did you get it?" Scott asked as he sent the picture.

_"Yeah."_ Melissa saw the picture.

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?" asked Scott hopefully.

_**"**Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?"_ Melissa asked not having any clue why Scott is suddenly asking so many questions about this boy.

"It's - it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go" said Scott and he hung up.

"My mom has seen him and if we could persuade Jessica, I am sure she will give a statement too" said Scott.

**"**Okay, we've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site" said the sheriff.

**"**And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of two murders and one attempted murder. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave" said Stiles.

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed" said the sheriff with anxiousness in his voice.

"When?" asked Stiles eagerly.

"A couple hours before you got there."

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" asked Stiles.

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, ask her to bring Jessica here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant on Matt. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." The sheriff gave out the orders.

"On it" said Stiles. "Scott, call Izna and update her."

"Where is she anyway?" asked Scott.

"Stalking Gerard" said Stiles slipping his tongue. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that.

"What?" asked Scott startled as he heard that.

"Just call her okay" saying that Stiles went to the front desk but no one was there.

**"**Hello?" said Stiles but no one replied. He approached the desk and found the woman lying dead on the floor. Stiles turned around and found Matt pointing a gun at him.

**Lydia's Party **

Lydia was waiting for her guests to arrive but no one was coming. Not even Stiles. The only person who came was Allison. And that's because she was feeling bad about Lydia.

"What time is it?" Lydia asked for like the hundredth time. Allison sighed out heavily and finally said-

"Lydia, I told you in the morning. This party might be different this year." Lydia sighed out heavily.

"Yes you did. Have you talked to Scott? Is he coming?" asked Lydia hopefully.

"I don't know Lydia. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday" said Allison sadly. Last night at the rave party they got into a little fight. Apparently Allison told her father that Jackson is the Kanima and that Matt's controlling him and Scott saw that as her not trusting him. He didn't even give her a chance to fix her mistake. But was it really a mistake? People are dying and the pack was failing to do anything about it. What else was she supposed to do?

"Hmm, I see. Excuse me for a moment?" saying that Lydia walked back inside the house. Allison checked her phone. No text or missed call. Not from anyone. She sighed out heavily and dialed Stiles' number. Unfortunately even he didn't pick up. What is going on? It was full moon. Is Stiles busy helping Scott? But Scott doesn't need to keep himself tied up anymore. He can control it now. Then what are they doing? Allison kept wondering about it. On the other hand, Lydia faced a horribly burned and vicious looking Peter.

"I did as you told me. It's not my fault that no one's coming to the party" said Lydia crying and fearing what Peter would do to her.

"I know Lydia. I know you tried. I am not mad at you" said Peter smiling at her. That smile alone would haunt Lydia for next couple of years.

"What do you want me to do now?" asked Lydia like an obedient servant.

"Follow the plan" answered Peter simply. "You are yet to get to the most interesting and important part of the plan Lydia. You must not mess that up. Because if you do THEN I will get really really angry."

**Derek's Hiding Place**

"Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help." Derek left a message for Scott. Not knowing what was Scott up to at the moment. Or that Matt was having him, Stiles and the Sheriff at a gun point at the moment. Derek heard his betas growling loudly. He sighed out heavily.

"Definitely gonna need some help." Derek said to himself and he brought out his claws, ready to deal with his pack.

**Izna's POV **

Lurking, spying, or stalking weren't really my things, yet I was standing across the road from the Argent residence, keeping an eye on Gerard. Scott and Stiles were dealing with the Sheriff. If they could make him believe that it's Matt who is killing people in the town then the sheriff is going to issue a search warrant and then catching or finding Matt would be easier and faster that way. And hopefully no Argent would be able to get their hands on him especially Gerard. One moment the house was calm but the next moment, suddenly a lot of movements started happening inside the house. An ambulance came rushing and after a while, Mrs. Argent's dead body was being carried out of the house on a stretcher. What the hell! Did they kill her because she was bitten? Is the first thought that came into my mind. Mr. Chris Argent went to the hospital as well. He looked devastated. Maybe it wasn't him who killed her. Perhaps it was Gerard. That evil old man. I immediately called Stiles to inform him about Mrs. Argent's death.

"Damn it Stiles pick up." I tried the third time but he didn't answer his phone. I sighed out heavily. We were supposed to be in touch all the time. Now that I am thinking about it, neither Stiles nor Scott called me to let me know if they succeeded in convincing Sheriff that it is Matt who is the real murderer here. What is going on?

Little did I know that they were in huge trouble at the moment? After sometime, I saw Gerard leaving the house in his SUV with his men. They were all well armed as if going to a war. I obviously followed him but since I was on my bike, I couldn't exactly keep up with them. The SUV's tire tracks led me to the Sheriff's station. Why the hell Gerard came here? Before I could understand the situation, I saw Matt running away from the station. It didn't take me time to realize that something bad happened at the station. Probably that's why Scott and Stiles were out of reach. I wanted to go inside the station and find out what happened but following Matt seemed more important. I abandoned my bike and ran after Matt.

Matt reached a bridge where he got caught by Gerard. I hid myself behind a tree. Not far away from them. I saw Gerard throwing Matt into the water. Oh my god, my dream. This is actually happening. For real. I watched as Gerard drowned Matt. A small part of me wanted to save Matt but I did nothing. He killed innocent people. The law would have sentenced him to death anyway or life time imprisonment. It was better this way. Gerard held him underwater until Matt stopped moving. He is definitely strong for an old man. The Argent walked out of the water after killing Matt. That moment, I knew what's coming next. I started to look around and found the Kanima. It was sitting quietly under the bridge. Apparently Gerard saw it too.

"No longer afraid of the water." I said to myself and heard Gerard saying it too. My heartbeat quickened instantly. What am I supposed to do? He is going to become the Kanima's master now.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend" said Gerard as he started taking off his hand glove. The Kanima started approaching him slowly. Think Izna. Think. You can't let this happen. You know what he is going to do if the Kanima is under his control.

"Especially me" said Gerard and he put his hand in front of the Kanima. The Kanima was about to touch his hand when my instinct took over and I ran out of my hiding place and yelled out loud.

"Jackson!" The Kanima's head snapped towards me. Gerard looked at me as well.

"What are you doing here?" Gerard asked me with anger in his voice. Obviously I am bothering his perfect plan. I ignored him and kept staring at the Kanima.

"Jackson!" I called him again and put my hand out. At that moment the Kanima had two people offering him mastership. I hoped that Jackson or the Kanima would make the right choice here. It seemed that god heard my prayer and the Kanima came over to me without sparing Gerard a glance. He put his hand against mine and accepted me as his new owner. I instantly felt bonded with him and the Kanima felt it too. I looked up and met Gerard's eyes who was shaking with anger and glaring at me viciously. I couldn't help but smirk at him. I didn't know seeing him fail at his plan would be so satisfactory. I walked away from there and the Kanima followed me like an obedient dog. But I was not gonna treat him as my pet. Or make him do anything for me. As soon as the Kanima turns back into Jackson, I am gonna talk to him. Tell him everything and then let him decide what he wants. If Jackson wants to be free then I will find a way to set him free. Hopefully there is a way to do that or even turn him into a werewolf. But for now, he is mine.

**Third Person's POV**

"Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor" said Derek as he tied Issac who sat calmly.

**"**My father" said Issac which confused Derek a bit.

**"**Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."

"He didn't use to" said Issac without any hatred towards his father. Derek got up and walked out of the wrecked bus. However outside someone approached him. Derek was extremely confused to see Lydia there and wondered what she was doing there. Actually how the hell did she come here? She shouldn't know about this place in the first place. Lydia raised her closed fist in front of her mouth. She opened her fist and there was purple color powder in her hand. She blew it on Derek's face. Within seconds Derek faint and fell on the ground. Little did Derek know that when he is going to wake up, he is gonna get more than one surprise?

**AN: So, what do you think? Please let me know. Review review review. Love you all. Hugs and Kisses.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Kink In A Perfect Plan

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate them. This is another chapter. Please read and review :)**

**Chapter 9: A Kink In A Perfect Plan **

**Izna's POV**

After debating the entire night, I was standing on the porch of Stiles' house in the morning. I was unsure about how am I gonna explain this to Stiles but I needed to tell someone and Stiles is the only person I could talk to about this. I wasn't even sure how he is going to react to this news. He definitely wouldn't be happy. Still I knocked on the door. Stiles opened the door almost immediately. He sighed in relief when he saw me standing there. Stiles surprised me by engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Thank god you are here" said Stiles letting go of me. "I was actually heading towards coach's house to meet you."

Stiles sighed out heavily through his mouth as he let me in. "Something happened last night, at the Sheriff's station." Stiles began to say and I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I know Gerard killed Matt." I stated and Stiles nodded his head.

"Your dream, it actually came true. He is the Kanima's master now, isn't he? Gerard is controlling it" stated Stiles with surety.

"About that -" I said making Stiles frown at me with confusion. Suddenly the Kanima entered the house through the open window and wrapped itself around my legs. Stiles' eyes went wide and jaws dropped on the floor.

"We need to have a little chat."

**Third Person's POV **

"Derek - Can you hear me? Derek - Can you hear me? I need you to answer me, Derek. Derek! We don't have much time." Suddenly Derek heard an air piercing sound that hurt his ears. He snapped open his eyes and gasped loudly. He saw Dr. Deaton and got confused.

"That sound - What was it?" asked Derek and Dr. Deaton answered him by showing the object. Derek got up but immediately stumbled. Dr. Deaton helped him so that he wouldn't fall.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." Dr. Deaton informed Derek like a doctor would a patient. Derek looked down and saw the whole in the wooden floor.

"It actually happened" said Derek as realization came down on him.

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one" said Dr. Deaton without any hesitation.

"Where is he?" asked Derek about Peter with a little growl.

"I wish I could tell you" said Dr. Deaton indirectly telling Derek that he doesn't know.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me." Derek demanded answer.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother" said Deaton pretty clearly.

"You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a - kind of adviser?" Derek remembered Laura telling Derek about him.

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him" said Dr. Deaton with strong tone of voice.

"I don't trust anyone" said Derek straight away.

"I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all" said Deaton and Derek immediately understood who is he talking about.

"Scott."

"You need to trust him Derek. I've known Gerard for a long time. He won't hesitate to hurt someone innocent to get what he wants. And you particularly has a certain innocent girl to worry about. If Gerard finds out about her-" Derek immediately cut him off.

"He will never know" said Derek making Deaton sigh out a little.

"All I know is that Gerard always has a plan. Something tells me - it's gonna go exactly the way he wants it to in the end."

**Izna's POV**

Stiles has been pacing for past half an hour in his bedroom. My eyes followed his movements as I sat on his bed and damn, it actually started to give me a headache. The Kanima was still with me, actually sort of wrapped around me as if protecting me. It got this demeanor in it that it would kill anyone and anything that poses as a threat to me. The Kanima hasn't turned back into Jackson since last night. And it was a good thing because I have no idea what to tell Jackson. How to explain everything to him? I thought once I tell Stiles everything he would help me with that but the way he was hyperventilating and going crazy, it seemed that he himself would need help with stabilizing first.

"Stiles would you please stop. Looking at you is giving me a headache now." I complained rolling my eyes at him. Stiles stopped and glared at me.

"And you know what looking at you is doing to me right now" said Stiles motioning at me and the Kanima. "I am about to get a heart attack here."

"And aren't you feeling disgusted having this thing wrapped around you?"

"It's just protecting me Stiles and it's not that bad." I said shrugging my shoulders at him.

"I can't believe you just said that" said Stiles shaking his head to himself.

"What? You would rather Gerard be his master. You have any idea how many people he would have killed by now." I asked raising my eye brows at him.

"I know and yes, it's a good thing that Gerard isn't controlling it but-"

"No buts Stiles. Stop being such a drama queen." I interrupted him. "Now are you gonna help me explain everything to Jackson or not?"

"I tried to explain everything to him once before but Jackson didn't believe me" said Stiles dropping himself on the chair.

"He will now." I said confidently. Suddenly Stiles thought of something and went rigid.

"What is it?" I asked wondering about it worriedly.

"Gerard killed Matt to break his bond with the Kanima and become it's master. What if he tries to kill you now?" asked Stiles and it got me thinking as well.

"Funny, I didn't think about that at all." I admitted truthfully. Stiles sighed out with hopelessness.

"You have any idea what Derek's gonna do when he finds out about this?"

"I didn't think about that either." I said and looked at Stiles with pleading eyes.

"That's why you aren't gonna tell him about it, right?" I asked hopefully but Stiles rolling his eyes at me.

"It doesn't matter if I tell him or not. He's gonna find out about it anyway. It's freaking impossible to keep anything from that guy" said Stiles and I knew he was saying the truth.

"This is a freaking disaster" said Stiles sighing out heavily.

"Hey, things could have been a lot worse."

"I doubt that" said Stiles. "We have to tell Scott."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He must be busy dealing with his mom." I said and yes Stiles told me that his mom found out about everything last night. Thankfully Stiles' dad was still oblivion to everything.

"We don't have another option here. If Gerard really tries to kill you, you would need the pack to protect you" said Stiles and I knew he is right again. I nodded my head.

"Fine, where is Scott?" I asked. Stiles texted someone and received a text within a few seconds.

"He is at the clinic right now" said Stiles.

"Alright then, let's go."

**Third Person's POV**

"Sweetheart" said Gerard as he came into Allison's room. She was still grasping the idea that her mother was no more.

"I don't wanna talk" said Allison at once.

"I understand. I'm not sure if there's anything I can say. I won't pretend to know what you're going through" said Gerard being sweet and kind.

"Then leave" said Allison straight away.

"Of course. I just wanted to give you something from your mother. Partly because I couldn't help noticing that things have been kind of difficult between you two. But it can wait" said Gerard making Allison immediately interested.

"What? What is it?" asked Allison eagerly.

"No, really, sweetheart, it can wait. You get some rest" said Gerard pretending to give Allison some time and space when he really wants her to be interested.

"What is it?" asked Allison with strong tone of voice this time.

"As you know, your mother wrote a suicide note to explain away our difficult situation to the police. She wrote this note to explain it to you. If I give this to you, you have to destroy it immediately. You burn it. You promise?" said Gerard.

"Yes." Allison agreed without understanding his manipulation here.

"I want you to know she asked me to read it. I told her I shouldn't, that it was private between the two of you. But she wanted my thoughts. As I said before, I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother. But reading this made me sorry I hadn't tried to be. Because if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white - hot desire for retribution, or a kind of blood and destruction that would have Derek and his wolves howling not for mercy, but for their own sweet deaths."

**Izna's POV**

Stiles and I entered the animal clinic as the Kanima followed me. When we got inside, I saw not only Scott but Issac there as well. Now there is no way Derek wouldn't find out about the Kanima. When the boys turned around to look at us, their eyes widened immediately. Oh dear lord. This is going to be one hell of a conversation.

"Hey Scott, Issac" said Stiles over cheerfully. He followed everyone's gaze and looked back at me and the Kanima. I waved at the boys as well with a little awkward smile.

"What the hell is this?" Scott and Issac asked together. They seem to have turned pale out of fear.

"Guys, you need to listen to us right now." I said to Scott and Issac. Then Stiles and I told them about my dreams and how they are coming true and then how I bonded with the Kanima instead of Gerard. And also about our supposed latest problem which is Gerard trying to kill me to take control over the Kanima.

"This is a freaking disaster" said Scott panicking a little. Okay a lot.

"I said the same thing" quipped in Stiles.

"So you are a seer?" asked Issac but it sounded more like a statement.

"We think" said Stiles.

"Have you seen Gerard killing you?" asked Scott and I shook my head in response.

"Not yet."

"Maybe it won't happen." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Of course we wouldn't let it happen but we can't take any risk here. Izna, you need to get out of the town immediately" said Scott with strong tone of voice.

"And go where?" I asked right away.

"Don't you have anyone outside of Beacon hills?" asked Issac.

"No." I said at once.

"Well then, I am telling Derek everything. He would know what to do" said Issac and he ran out of the clinic.

"Issac wait." I yelled after him but he didn't listen. I looked back at Scott and Stiles.

"Derek's gonna be pissed." I said more to myself than to the boys.

"That's an understatement" said Stiles.

"Let's just talk to Jackson and see what he wants before Derek comes here." I said. Stiles and Scott nodded their heads. I looked at the Kanima and thought about it turning back into Jackson. Very soon the Kanima started to change. Here we go.

**Third Person's POV**

"Derek! Derek!" Issac yelled as he arrived at their hidden spot. He found Derek, sitting quietly. Derek was trying to regain his strength. Boyd and Erica were there with him.

"What?" Derek asked Issac with calm tone of voice. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"What happened to you?" asked Issac seeing that his alpha wasn't looking so great.

"I am fine" said Derek. "You wanna say something." Derek knew that from Issac's fast heartbeat. He didn't tell anyone about Peter yet. When Erica and Boyd asked him about what happened, he didn't provide an answer to them either.

"Yes, something happened. It's about Izna" said Issac with anxious tone of voice. Derek opened his eyes this time and looked straight at Issac.

"What happened?"

**Izna's POV**

"Jackson, please say something. Your silence is suffocating us." I said. Scott, Stiles and I told Jackson everything but he didn't saying anything in response.

"I don't remember anything" said Jackson after staying quiet for a while longer. "I know everything you are telling me is true but I don't remember anything."

"And you don't have to remember them. We are gonna try to find a way to turn you into a werewolf. The legend says it's possible." I said being positive about it.

"But what if you can't do that" asked Jackson and no one could really deny it confidently that this plan wouldn't fail. "Derek's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

"No, no, No one's gonna kill you. I won't let anyone. I promise." I said hoping Jackson would trust me on this.

"That is if Gerard doesn't kill you first" quipped in Stiles. Scott and I rolled our eyes at that.

"Stiles, that wasn't helpful. At all." I said to him as I saw Jackson's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"What is he saying?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing. He is just being sarcastic." I said to Jackson.

"Am not." Stiles defended himself. Before Stiles could say anything else, I continued the conversation.

"Jackson, I don't wanna control you and I certain don't want you to remain a Kanima your entire life. But we need time to figure out exactly how to help you. Meantime, you are going to stay out of Beacon Hills. You are leaving town right away." I said surprising not only Jackson but Stiles and Scott as well.

"What?" asked Scott shocked.

"Think about it Scott, if Gerard somehow manages to kill me, he would be able to control the Kanima then. But if Jackson isn't in town then he wouldn't have anyone to control." I said reasoning with them.

"If your life is in danger then there is no way I am leaving town" said Jackson standing up on his feet.

"Jackson, you turn into a weapon of vengeance not a guardian angel." I pointed it out.

"It doesn't matter. I have to protect you" said Jackson with strong tone of voice.

"Jackson it's the bond speaking. Trust me, getting out of town is in your best interest." I said before Jackson could say anything, Derek entered the room with Issac.

"He is staying" announced Derek. He obviously heard what we were talking about.

"If you are willing to protect her then you are staying in town" said Derek looking straight at Jackson who nodded his head. "But if you even think about hurting her, I am going to find a way to kill you and rip you limb from limb" threatened Derek.

"I would never hurt her. If you don't know yet, we are bonded" said Jackson not fearing Derek. The alpha stepped closer to Jackson and stood nose to nose.

"Bonded or not. You are just her bodyguard Jackson. Keep that in mind" said Derek with threatening tone of voice. What the hell is this? Why is Derek being so territorial? Perhaps it's an alpha thing. Because, others didn't seem that surprised to see Derek act so protectively over me.

"Okay, you two, take it down a notch." I said getting in between Derek and Jackson and pushing them away from each other. I looked at Derek and said-

"Look, I am pretty sure that Gerard is going to come after me. After all I put a kink in his perfect plan. And I appreciate that you are all trying to help me and want to keep me safe but I can't let anyone get hurt because of me. And I am not talking about Jackson only. I mean all of you. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If Gerard comes after me, I will deal with him myself." I said with strong tone of voice and with confidence. Everyone kept staring at me.

"That just went in one ear and out the other, didn't it?" I said realizing it.

"Yeah" said everyone in unison and I rolled my eyes to myself.

**Third Person's POV**

"Stop, please Allison stop." Erica screamed in pain as an arrow pierce through her skin again. Allison along with her father captured Erica and Boyd. Allison knew about Derek's hiding place from Scott. She led her father and his men there and found out Boyd and Erica. The werewolves ran but couldn't escape the Argents. They were captured soon. Not listening to her pleadings at all, Allison was about to shoot an arrow at Erica's heart, when someone cut the string of Allison's bow.

"Dad?" Allison groaned in protest. Chris Argent was shocked to see his daughter like this.

"You owe me a new bow" said Allison and she sounded quite heartless.

"You owe me an explanation" said Chris with stern tone of voice.

"For what? I caught them. Me" said Allison proudly.

"Caught. came very close to kill. And that's not the way we do this" said the older hunter.

"Maybe it's not the way you do it. I think my way worked out pretty well" said Allison not regretting almost killing two teenagers about her age.

"Allison-" Chris was interrupted as Allison called someone.

"Hey, grandpa, it's me. We got two werewolves from Derek's pack. Call us back. What?" Allison asked as she saw her father giving her a look.

"It's just the first time I've heard you call him that" said Chris Argent.

Allison shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Chris Argent despite being a hunter himself, didn't like it at all what his father was doing and what he was making Allison do. This shouldn't be like this. It was wrong. Very wrong. Chris Argent realized that, he needed to do something about it before things get too out of control. Before he loses Allison as well. Erica and Boyd were taken away. The Argents would keep them hostage and god knows do what with them. It was not difficult to understand that they were going to be a bait to catch Derek. Little did Erica and Boyd know that Derek wasn't the only one Gerard wants to get to? Ever since Izna bonded with the Kanima right in front of him, Gerard has been trying to find out everything about her. And unfortunately he now knows what she is to Derek and the pack. And something else that no one knows. Something that Izna kept a secret for a long time. And he was gonna use it against her. Then he is gonna use her against Derek. His plan maybe a little changed but it was definitely still in motion. If possible, the new plan is more vicious than the previous one. Meaning, it ensures that more people will die in this. And there is just no way that the plan wouldn't succeed. It was only a matter of time and patience now before Gerard gets what he wants.


	10. Chapter 10: The Master Plan -Part 1

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks a lot. I appreciate your support very much. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Love you all. **

**Chapter 10: The Master Plan - part 1  
><strong>

I could barely open my eyes. Something happened to me. Someone attacked me and knocked me unconscious. I was waking up but I had no idea where I was gonna find myself. Most probably not somewhere safe.

"Izna! Izna!" I heard a familiar voice trying to wake me up. And the voice belonged to none other than Stiles. Which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because I was not alone wherever I was and bad because if I was in danger then so was Stiles along with me.

"Mmmh!" I tried to response but that was the best I could do.

"Izna, you have to wake up. He's gonna come back" said Stiles' panicked voice. I opened my eyes enough so that I could see Stiles' face now. He was hovering over me but my sight was still blurry. Very blurry.

"Stiles?!" I said with confusion. "Where... are - we?"

"In the Argents' basement." Stiles replied and it immediately got me worried and I tried to get normal as fast as I could.

"What?" I gasped with horror and forced my body to sit up. I felt like my head was spinning. I looked at Stiles properly this time and gasped again because his face was badly beaten up and bruised.

"Who did this?" I asked angrily touching his face carefully so that I wouldn't hurt him.

"Gerard." Stiles spat the name hatefully. That, that, argh! I don't even have a proper swear for that old bastard. I looked around and saw Erica, Boyd and Jackson hanging from their wrists. There are gags on their mouths as well. Where Boyd and Erica were conscious and seem to be in immense pain, Jackson was completely unconscious. And probably that's why he isn't turning. Jackson was in his human form while playing in the field. It wouldn't have been difficult for Gerard to capture him. Jackson isn't strong when he is not a Kanima. Gerard, I should've known he is behind Erica and Boyd's disappearance. Derek is still probably looking for them somewhere else. Since neither Erica nor Boyd could howl and signal their position to their alpha, it's definitely gonna take some time for Derek to find them. And Derek probably doesn't know yet that Gerard has me and Jackson kidnapped as well. Then I suddenly remembered, Gerard isn't the one who kidnapped me. It was someone else. And remembering that shocked me.

"Allison?" I said remembering seeing her just before I was knocked out. "I think she is the one who attacked me." I said but it didn't make any sense to me. Allison was on our side, right?

"I'm not surprised" said Stiles as he helped me get up on my feet.

"What? Why would you say that? Why did Allison attack me?" I asked more to myself than to Stiles. He sighed out heavily.

"I don't know for sure but I think it has something to do with her mom's death." Hearing that I sighed out heavily and shook my head to myself. I realized that Allison is on revenge mode right now and definitely not on our side anymore. I looked up at Erica, Boyd and Jackson again. We needed to get out of here. And we needed a plan. But first-

"Let's untie them." I said to Stiles but he stopped me immediately.

"Don't touch the wires. They are electrified. Believe me, I've already tried" said Stiles. Tears were leaking out of Erica's eyes and Boyd was on the verge of fainting. It angered me more.

"What the hell Gerard's trying to do here?" I asked with rage in my voice.

"He is trying to lure out Derek" replied Stiles. I felt terrified as I realized what's going to happen once Derek walks right into Gerard's trap.

"He is going to kill Derek, isn't he?" I said with fear in my voice.

"Yep" said Stiles. I suddenly started feeling this unexplainable, terror and anxiety at the thought of Derek getting killed. I felt like I have to stop it from happening no matter what. I looked at Stiles with worry but determination as well.

"Stiles, we have to do something. We can't let Gerard manipulate everyone and get what he wants."

**Flash Back**

_After checking my appearance in the mirror, I turned around and immediately gasped and jumped back. Because Derek Hale was standing right in front of me. Looking handsome as always. He was staring at me with unblinking eyes and a slight look of amusement gracing his facial expression. _

_"You gotta stop doing this." I said sighing out heavily. I looked right into his eyes and asked. "What do you want?" _

_"Where are you going?" Derek asked in return.  
><em>

_"To the game." I answered while grabbing my coat. _

_"I don't think it's a good idea" said Derek making me turn around to look at him. _

_"Why not?" I asked with calm tone of voice. _

_"Gerard's going to be there" said Derek as if that's the most obvious reason why I shouldn't go to the game. _

_"Yes, Derek. Unfortunately he is the headmaster."_

_"And I wouldn't be there to protect you either. I have to go look for Boyd and Erica. They seem to be missing" said Derek and it surprised me. I didn't know about Boyd and Erica. I sighed out a little and asked- _

_"What do you want me to do?" _

_"Stay home. Keep Jackson close and I will sent Issac to watch over you as well" said Derek. It seemed that he is giving me an order but looking him in the eye I could tell that he is requesting me as well. Only he was not saying the word 'please'.  
><em>

_"Well Jackson is out of commission cause he's playing at the game tonight and I am sure Issac is with Scott right now and trying to save the world. I really think I will be safer at the game than in the house but if you insist, I will stay home." I said and I really meant it. Derek was surprised at that to say the least. He even frowned at me with confusion._

_"What?" I asked seeing his confusion. _

_"You agreed quite easily. Since when did you decide to start listening to me?" asked Derek and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. _

_"Hey, I am trying to be nice with you here. Can't you just appreciate that instead of giving me this suspicious look?" I said shrugging my shoulders a little and putting my coat back on the chair. Derek kept staring at me. _

_"What now?" I asked hoping that Derek would stop looking at me in such a way. It was making me nervous. _

_"Nothing, I just thought you enjoy bickering with me. Honestly I didn't expect you to be nice with me anytime soon" said Derek with blatant honesty. _

_"Well, from now on I am going to try to be nice with you. And I am sorry about previous times as well. If I knew back then-" I stopped myself from saying more. I shouldn't bring up his family's death. It must be a sensitive matter to him. Derek however furrowed his brows at me and asked-_

_"Know what?" He asked and I knew that he wouldn't leave it unless I give him an answer. I hesitated but spoke up anyway. _

_"Stiles told me about your family." I said sighing out heavily. "I am really sorry." I really meant it because I knew how it feels like to loose someone own and close. Derek stayed quiet for sometime. He even stopped looking at me. _

_"Derek?" I called his name with concern. _

_"So, you feel pity for me. That's why you are being nice with me now." Derek stated with stern tone of voice. It got me confused. Because he was saying this as if it's a bad thing that I feel sorry for him. _

_"No, I am being nice with you because I understand now, why you are the way you are." I said not knowing what's going through Derek's mind. _

_"I don't need your pity" said Derek at once with stern tone of voice. "I don't want you to look at me and feel sorry for me every time." Derek stepped closer to me as he said that. His face inches away from mine. It quickened my heartbeat instantly without my permission. I even started breathing unevenly. _

_"Do you understand?" Derek asked with strong tone of voice. I nodded my head vehemently. _

_"Yeah, I got it. You loath someone feeling pity for you." I said and Derek nodded his head lightly before stepping away from me. I sighed out heavily as the tension between us lessened a bit. We remained silent for a moment before I cleared my throat and spoke up again. _

_"So, as I am not allowed to feel sorry for you, I am gonna be stubborn and say that I am going to the game whether you want me to or not." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Derek smirked at me a little. _

_"You were gonna go to the game anyway." He said with confident tone of voice. _

_"No, I was gonna be a good girl and listen to you. But you are the one who secretly wants me to do everything you ask me not to do." I said grabbing my coat once again. "So I am gonna go." Derek sighed out and shook his head with hopelessness. _

_"Be careful out there" said Derek with concern. _

_"I'll be." I said confidently. _

_"If anything happens, anything at all. You are gonna call me" said Derek and I nodded my head in response. _

_"You don't have to worry about me so much Derek. I can take care of myself. But thanks for looking out for me." I said and our eyes locked. We kept staring at each other. I don't know how but I got lost into his stunning green eyes. And it felt amazing. I realized Derek's leaning close to me when I felt his breath on my cheek. His lips were an inch away from mine. Oh my god, is he gonna kiss me? I think he is. What should I do? Should I step back? Should I give in? I want to give in. God, I want to feel those soft lips against mine. I want to kiss him so passionately that it should leave him dizzy. Derek isn't pressing his lips against mine. He is waiting for me to close the gap in between our lips. All I need to do now is lean forward, just a little bit. And I was going to but my phone suddenly went off and I jumped back. I watched Derek closing his eyes shut and tried not to curse out loud. I looked at the ID. It was Stiles. I had asked him to give me a ride to the school. _

_"It's Stiles. I have to go." I said to Derek and turned away from him. I am pretty sure that my face is looking red like tomato at the moment. I couldn't even stop my heart from beating so madly. What's going on with me? Why Derek Hale is having such an affect on me? It was confusing. But at the same time, amazing. No it's totally confusing. I sighed out heavily as I got inside Stiles' jeep._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Stiles asked as he looked at me. _

_"Yeah, yeah, I am fine." _

_"You look kind of flushed" stated Stiles._

_"Oh, it's nothing. Really, I am fine... I am absolutely fine." I said the last part more to myself than to Stiles. Stiles started his jeep. I couldn't help but wonder then, what would have happened afterwards if the kiss really happened? Something told me, I am gonna find out about it soon. Really soon. _

**End Of Flashback  
><strong>

I gasped a little as I heard something. "Someone's coming." A moment later, Gerard descended the stairs.

"I know you are planning to get out of here. But unfortunately getting out of here is next to impossible" said the evil old man with a sweet smile on his face. I couldn't help but glare at him. I wish I could do something to scratch off that smile from his face.

"However since I am a kind person, I will allow one of you two to walk out of here and go back home" said Gerard pointing at Stiles and me. We looked at each other. Obviously there was a catch in there. Gerard was anything but kind.

"So, who it's going to be?" asked Gerard. That smile was still lingering on his lips.

"Stiles." I said shocking Stiles.

"What? No." Stiles immediately protested. I looked at him sharply.

"Think about it Stiles. Your dad must be going crazy looking for you. You need to go back home." I said with strong tone of voice.

"But -" Stiles started to say but I cut him off.

"No buts Stiles. Just go. Okay. Just get the hell out of here." I ordered Stiles to leave. Having no other option, Stiles nodded his head. I just hoped that once he walks out of here, nothing bad would happen to him and that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

**Third Person's POV**

"What the hell is this?" asked Scott completely shocked as he saw Peter standing right behind Derek.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard on the porch of your house this morning" said Derek. He heard Scott saying that he has done everything Gerard asked him to do. Even join his pack.

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott defended himself.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous" said Peter interrupting the heated conversation.

"Shut up" Scott and Derek said together.

"Who is he?" asked Issac to Scott.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained everything in one line.

"Hi!" Peter waved his hand at Issac.

"That's good to know" said Issac.

"How is he alive?" asked Scott.

"Doesn't matter. What matters right now is that he knows how to save Jackson. Meaning how to turn him into a werewolf. Once Jackson is a werewolf, Gerard wouldn't have any reason to go after Izna" said Derek with seriousness. He has yet to find Boyd and Erica. He is gonna resume looking for them once he makes sure that Izna is no longer in danger with Gerard.

"It's too late Derek" said Issac looking at his alpha with worried eyes.

"What?" asked Derek, not understanding what Issac was saying.

"Izna is missing. We think Gerard took her" said Issac knowing Derek's going to loose his mind now. Issac didn't want to tell Derek and find out Izna himself with Scott's help but now that Derek's present right in front of him, Issac couldn't hide it.

"What?" Derek said again now with fear in his voice.

"Yes, Derek. Not only Izna but Stiles and Jackson are missing too. They all disappeared from the field" explained Scott. "In the end of the game, a kid on the field got shot. We know now that it was a distraction."

"Damn it." Derek yelled out loud and punched a locker. The locker got destroyed immediately. Suddenly they heard someone running towards them. Very soon Stiles appeared there. The bruise on his face is still very visible.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed with relief. "Thank god you're... what happened to your face?"

"Gerard happened" said Stiles and a growl escaped from Scott's throat.

"Listen to me Scott, Gerard has Izna and Jackson. He got Boyd and Erica too-"

"Where are they?" asked Derek cutting off Stiles. Stiles turned around and saw Peter there. He obviously missed noticing the newly resurrected werewolf when he stormed inside the locker room.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles' eyes went wide as he gaped at Peter. The older werewolf smiled at the teenager.

"It's good to see you again Stiles" said Peter and he sounded quite convincing as well.

"HOW? How the hell? How?" Stiles couldn't believe his own eyes. It was crazier than crazy.

"Stiles shut up." Derek snapped at him. "Now tell us where is Gerard keeping them?" asked Derek trying not to freak out.

"In- in the basement. Of the house." Stiles barely answered Derek. He still couldn't take off his eyes from Peter.

"Which house? Argents' house?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded his head.

"How the hell did you escape?" asked Issac. Because out of all the people Stiles made it out, it was kind of unbelievable for Issac.

"Because Gerard wanted him to escape" said Peter. "He knows Stiles' gonna lead him right to us." Just as Peter finished saying that suddenly a phone started ringing. It seems to be on Stiles. But Stiles didn't have his phone on him. When he push his hand inside his pants pocket, Stiles did find a phone there. And someone was calling. Stiles picked it up and got it on speaker mode so that everyone could hear.

"Hello?!" said Stiles.

_"If I am not wrong you must have already reached Derek and his pack."_ Came an evil voice.

"Gerard" said Scott recognizing the voice.

_"Well I have a little message for the alpha"_ said Gerard and then after two seconds they heard screams. And not screams of a stranger but of Izna's. They heard the screams for five seconds though for Derek it felt like forever. And then the call ended. Derek growled out loud. His eyes turned red and fangs came out. This reaction confused Peter. He didn't know anything about this girl Izna let alone her connection to Derek. The alpha sprinted towards the Argents' residence avoiding calls from Scott and Peter.

"Am I missing something?" asked Peter to himself about Derek's aggressive behavior. Scott and Issac started running as well however Stiles stayed back.

"Why am I having this feeling that something really really bad is about to happen?" asked Stiles to himself. Peter looked at Stiles and said-

"Because something really really bad IS going to happen. They are racing right into Gerard's cross-hairs."


	11. Chapter 11: The Master Plan -Part 2

**AN: Hey everyone, this is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming. Here we go...**

**Chapter 11: The Master Plan- Part 2**

**Third Person's POV **

"You know, my family's done this for a long time" said Chris Argent to Erica and Boyd who were still tied up. Izna and Jackson weren't there anymore. Gerard has taken them somewhere else.

"Long enough to learn things like how a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming. At another level, you can't heal. A few amps higher, and no heightened strength. That kind of scientific accuracy - it makes you wonder where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists. It's when lines like that blur - You sometimes find yourself surprised by which side you end up on."

Saying that Chris turned off the device that was torturing Boyd and Erica. Both werewolves sighed out in relief as currents stopped flowing through their bodies.

**Izna's POV**

I didn't know before now that having hands and feet tied up was so uncomfortable. And the gag is plain annoying. After torturing me, Gerard dragged me out of the house, threw me in the back of his car and brought me somewhere in the middle of nowhere. His men carried Jackson's unconscious form and took him to another place. Far away from me. If I could I would have stabbed Gerard to death. But I coulndn't do anything. I couldn't even try because if I did something to trouble him, Gerard would have Boyd and Erica killed and god knows do what with Jackson.

"They should be here soon" spoke up Gerard from the front passenger seat of the car.

"Your scent should bring them right here." God I hoped the pack wasn't stupid enough to walk right into his trap. As I couldn't talk, I glared at Gerard darkly.

"Oh don't pout sweetheart. Not now. We are yet to get to the best part of my plan" said Gerard with a pleasing smile.

"I think I saw something" said the driver who is also a hunter.

"Hmm. Get her out of the car." Gerard ordered. The hunter untied my legs only and dragged me out of the car. Gerard also stepped outside. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You are very precious Izna. I am gonna have to keep you close to me, aren't I?" said Gerard. I knew he was gonna use me to blackmail the pack into giving him what he wanted. And he wanted the bite from Derek. I didn't know why he wants to turn into a werewolf though but I still remembered my dream quite vividly and I knew that was what he wanted. I walked with him, having no other choice.

"Derek?" Gerard called the name out loud. "I know you are out there. Come out! Come out! The game is already over for you." No one came. Gerard looked at his man and he pocked me with something that shocked me. I screamed out loud which was muffled by the gag. Immediately everyone heard a loud angry growl. Within a few seconds, Derek leaped out of the darkness and appeared right in front of Gerard. Scott and Issac were right behind him. Gerard's men pulled out their guns and other weapons. And one of them put a gun at the side of my head. Oh god! This is going to end up in a blood bath.

**Third Person's POV**

"See I told you, you are very precious." Gerard said to Izna who glared at him angrily in return.

"I was looking for Derek for so many days now but couldn't catch him but here he is now. Willing to die in order to save you." Everyone heard what Gerard said. Even Peter who was still hiding in the shadows. Peter looked at Izna and then noticed the way Derek was looking at her and how murderously he was looking at Gerard.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peter said to himself rolling his eyes. Being very cunning, knowledgeable and intelligent, Peter realized immediately what was actually going on between Derek and Izna. The girl was his nephew's true mate. No wonder why Derek is so protective of her. She is literary the most important person in Derek's life. And unfortunately it seemed that Gerard knew it too. Why else would he capture Izna and use her to get to Derek?

"I am here. Let. her. go" said Derek with controlled voice. It seemed all he wanted to do was growl and howl out loud.

"I am many things but fool Derek. I know you would kill me the minute I let her go" said Gerard and he looked at Izna.

"Frankly I am not surprised that Derek is crazy for you" said Gerard as he caressed Izna's temple lightly. "After all with that face, you could make any man go crazy for you. Not to mention, you must have your mother's talents as well." Just as Gerard mentioned her mother, Izna went completely stiff. Her heartbeat quickened to a maddening level.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" asked Gerard with an evil smile. "Unfortunate for you, I know your deep dark secret Izna. What your mother was? What she did? She was killed, wasn't she?" Izna lowered her head. Not wanting to look at Gerard. Or anyone else for that matter. Everyone was looking between Gerard and Izna, wondering what was he talking about?

"Should we tell your friends who killed your mother Izna? Six times, she was shot. Six bullets pierced through her body." Izna closed her eyes shut tightly this time as Gerard kept talking. If she could, she would have closed her ears as well but unfortunately her hands were tied so she couldn't cover them. Izna started to sweat as if she was running hundreds of miles per hour.

"Do you think you will still have friends who would willingly die trying to protect you after knowing that YOU are the one who killed your own mother?" A drop of tear escaped Izna's eyes as Gerard spoke out loud the horrible truth.

Yes, the truth. What Gerard just said, was completely and undeniably true. Izna never wanted anyone to find out about it. She kept it a secret since the incident happened. But now everyone knows. At least everyone that mattered to her. Now everyone's gonna hate her. Think of her as a monster. Izna didn't want to open her eyes and see that everyone's looking at her with shock and disgust. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You must be wondering how I found out about this. Well I suspected your innocence the day the Kanima chose to bond with you. It's a weapon of vengeance sweetheart. A Kanima would never bond with someone who doesn't want revenge. But who could you want revenge from? The question made me discover the truth about you. Deep down you wish to kill people, don't you Izna? Many many people" said Gerard.

If Izna could speak she would have said, '_you're one of them_'. Then again, how the situation was at the moment, Izna couldn't have opened her mouth to speak. She still got her eyes closed. As if afraid to look up. Derek, Scott, Issac and even Peter was shocked to say the least. They had only one question in their minds _'what could have possibly happened that Izna killed her own mother?'_

"You will never get to kill anyone Izna. Because you are going to die tonight. And I guess now, after knowing the truth about you, no one would care if you are dead sweetheart" said Gerard. He would have killed her anyway. After all he wants the Kanima under his control.

The reason Gerard announced the horrible truth to everyone about Izna was because he was hoping to avoid clash with the pack. But just for a while. Once he gets the bite, he would kill Derek and become the alpha and then no one would be able to threat him. Gerard nodded to his man who was keeping Izna at a gun point. The man nodded back. However before the hunter could pull the trigger, Chris appeared there out of nowhere and shot the hunter in the shoulder. The hunter immediately fell in pain. Derek was about to attack but someone shot at him.

"Allison?" Scott gasped with disbelieve in his voice. The hunters started to shoot at the werewolves. Peter wasn't going to participate in the fight but he did one good work. He sneaked behind Izna and took her at a corner so that she wouldn't die in the crossfire. Even Gerard didn't notice her absence for a while. Peter untied Izna's hands and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Izna even though mentally she wasn't in the state of talking.

"I am Peter. Derek's uncle." Peter introduced himself. Izna frowned in confusion at first then her eyes widened in realization.

"You were supposed to be dead." Peter only smirked at that.

"So you know me. Good. Now stay here and try not to get killed tonight" said Peter and he left. He needed a better view of the fight.

**Izna's POV**

Peter asked me to stay hidden but there was no way I was gonna sit quietly while others are dying out there and moreover because of me. I ran out of the place. I needed to find Jackson. He was the only one who could help with stopping Gerard. And how the hell Peter is alive. I thought Stiles said he was dead. Any other time, I would have loved to wonder about it but it was not the right time.

I got into Chris Argent's car that he fortunately forgot to lock. He even left the keys inside. I was surprised when he shot the hunter to save me. Perhaps he isn't evil like his father. I started to drive towards the Argents' house. Boyd and Erica could help me find Jackson. Where could he be? I wondered about Jackson. I was rushing on the road when I came across Stiles' jeep. I stopped and so did he. Stiles and Lydia stepped out of the car and came over to me.

"Izna, where are you going? Where is everyone?" asked Stiles with anxiousness and worry.

"I am searching for Jackson. Gerard is going to kill everyone. Only Jackson can stop it from happening." I said with anxiousness as well. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Lydia received a text from Peter. He thinks Lydia is the key to save Jackson." I looked at Lydia. Of course I got confused learning that. How is she gonna save Jackson? But there was no time to wonder about it.

"Wait, she knows everything?" I asked and Stiles nodded his head. I sighed out heavily.

"Get in. We will find Jackson together." I said to them. The SUV was much faster than Stiles' jeep. No offense to the Jeep.

"We already checked Allison's house. He isn't there" said Lydia informing me as I drove towards that house.

"I know that. The hunters have taken Jackson somewhere else. But I need Erica and Boyd." I said to her.

"They aren't there either" said Stiles. That I didn't know. Did they escape or were they taken somewhere else?

"How are we gonna find Jackson without a werewolf?" I asked feeling troubled now. The only way to find Jackson now is by sniffing him out.

"I think I have a plan" said Lydia making me and Stiles look at her.

**Third Person's POV **

"Not yet, sweetheart" said Gerard. Two hunters had Allison immobilized. Derek was paralyzed too as he was shot with an arrow laced with Kanima venom.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked shocked. Why was her grandfather stopping her from killing Derek? The monster who killed her mother.

"He's doing what he came here to do" said Scott.

"Then you know" said Gerard not that surprised.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked still confused.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" asked Gerard with assured voice.

"He's dying" said Issac. He was still lying on the ground. His wounds were still healing. Allison could be very brutal.

"I am." Gerard shot sharply. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster." Chris Argent spat out hatefully as he realized what was he talking about. He made him kill his wife and now he himself wants to turn into a werewolf.

"Not yet." Gerard spoke indifferently.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked again. She still couldn't believe what Gerard was doing. Actually she didn't want to believe.

"You'll kill her too?" asked Chris with venom in his voice.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" He said without any shame. "Scott!"

"Scott, don't" said Derek realizing what's about to happen. "You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love" said Gerard as he took off his jacket.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek yelled but Scott didn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott forced Derek to open his mouth. Gerard put his arm in his mouth and Scott made Derek bite him. Gerard screamed in pain. Scott dropped Derek on the ground and Gerard raised his hand proudly. Showing everyone the bite. But soon black blood started to pour out from the bite.

"What the -" said Peter who was watching everything from a safe distance. Everyone looked at Gerard with confusion.

"What? What is this?" Gerard looked at his own arm and saw the black blood. He immediately looked at Scott. "What did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too" said Scott. No one knew but him that the pills Gerard took on a daily basis, were filled with mountain ash.

"No. No!" Gerard crushed the pills in his hand and black powder came out of it.

"Mountain ash!" Gerard yelled in rage. Soon he started to bleed black blood from his nostrils and eyes. He even threw up black blood. And fainted for a moment. The hunters holding Allison were so shocked that they let their guards down. Allison hit them with her elbows and freed herself from them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine" said Scott. Right then Gerard woke up and shouted -

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

The guns and claws fight started again. Suddenly Stiles' jeep entered the place. The Kanima also appeared out of nowhere and attacked the hunters. Lydia and Stiles found Jackson underneath the Hale house. Izna helped Jackson wake up and turn. She thought about killing Gerard and the Kanima started running towards the abandon warehouse. Lydia and Stiles followed but Izna said she would be right behind them and didn't get in the car with them. However Izna made Lydia promise that she would help Jackson turn into a werewolf and save him. The Kanima paralyzed all the hunters and started looking for Gerard. But it couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where's Gerard?" asked Allison noticing that he is missing.

"He can't be far" replied Chris. The Kanima hissed angrily.

"Jackson!" Lydia called for him. The Kanima looked at Lydia and was about to attack her as well but stopped when she showed him the key of Jackson's house that he gave her one night. The Kanima recognized the key and started to phase back into Jackson. He took the key from her. His claws went inside and skin turned normal.

"Is that it?" asked Stiles. "Would he turn into a werewolf now?"

"I don't know" replied Scott to him.

"I don't want to turn into a werewolf" said Jackson shocking everyone. "What I want, is to learn how to control my shifting and my powers when I am a Kanima."

"Why would you want that?" asked Scott not understanding Jackson's motive here.

"Because Izna needs someone to protect her. I can feel it. She is scared" said Jackson and he looked straight at Derek. "She is scared of someone finding her."

"Who is she scared of?" asked Derek with seriousness.

"I don't know what" replied Jackson.

"Wait, where is she?" asked Scott realizing that she isn't with them anymore. Little did they know that Izna was on her way to get out of the town and never come back?

**In The Woods**

"No, wait!" said Boyd as he stopped running. He and Erica were running through the woods for hours now. Not knowing where to go. They didn't know where Derek is and the hunters could be after them. So they kept running since they got out of the basement.

"What? Are you okay?" asked Erica worriedly.

"Yeah, I just need to - Catch my breath" said Boyd but suddenly they started hearing growling sounds from around them. Erica and Boyd looked around with fear. Soon, they realized that they are surrounded. And not by hunters but by werewolves, alphas to be more specific. A pack of alphas.

**AN: This is it for now. Hope you liked it. I am gonna be evil today and say I will update when I get more than 6 reviews. Lol. Love, hugs and kisses. **


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Nemo

**AN: OMG! I love you all so much. Thanks thanks thanks a lot for your reviews and your support. This is another chapter. This chapter explains most of the things about Izna. Here it goes...**

**Chapter 12: Finding Nemo**

_"How the hell did I get here?" I asked myself as I walked through the woods of Beacon Hills. I looked around but there wasn't any way out. _

_The trees were surrounding me in a way as if caging me. Then instead of looking around, I looked down. I realized that I was standing on a huge cut down tree. Right in the middle of the circle. I kneel down and put my hand on it. Suddenly the earth started shaking. It freaked me out. I tried to get off the tree and ran away but an invisible barrier kept me from going anywhere. I closed my eyes tightly and the shaking stopped. When I opened my eyes again, I saw people tied up with the trees surrounding me. And even though their faces seemed blurry to me but I could tell that they were all dead. Their throats were cut open and blood was flowing out._

_ I screamed but couldn't hear my own voice. I looked around and counted the bodies. There were twelve of them. Then before I could realize anything the heads of those dead bodies snapped up and they started to chant.  
><em>

_"It's coming... it's coming... it's coming." _

_Then suddenly I felt someone else standing there right behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a vicious looking creature. It screamed at me and tried to attack me._

I screamed too and jolted up. I looked around and found myself in the same motel room I have been staying in for four days now. I sighed out heavily. My dreams were getting worse.

Every night I live through a nightmare. Sometimes the same and sometimes different. It's like I didn't know anymore what a good night sleep is like. It has been four months since I felt Beacon Hills. Summer came and left but I haven't stopped running. How could I when the fear of being found was haunting me twenty four seven? And to be honest, I didn't only fear being found by _him _but by Beacon Hills werewolf pack as well. No matter how much I wish to deny it but I knew that they were looking for me. Especially Derek.

I would be lying if I say that I don't miss him. For some strange reason, yes, I did miss that grumpy alpha with a serious attitude problem. The reason they couldn't catch me yet was because whenever I am about to get caught, I could somehow sense it happening from beforehand and I took off the next minute. Stiles' theory of me being a seer seemed to be true after all. Although, I don't really have any control over this power of mine. If I did I would have stopped the nightmares from plaguing my sleep many days ago.

Anyway, I didn't understand why the pack was looking for me? They knew what I did. They should hate me. Feel disgusted and repulsed. Perhaps they want an explanation from me. After all I didn't say a word to them before leaving. Not even to coach. I only left a letter for him saying that I am leaving and I won't come back. I am sure Coach wonders about me everyday. I know what I did, it was kind of heartless but it was absolutely necessary that I left Beacon Hills immediately.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Cleaner? I thought I asked the manager not to send anyone in my room. And no one came in my room in past days. Could it be someone else? Could it be _him_? But I should've felt something if I am in danger. I always do. The person standing on the other side of the door knocked again. My heartbeat quickened. I slowly approached the door. Damn why there is no magic eye on the door? Should I ask who is it? As if that's gonna help me if the person came here to kill me. Gulping down my nervousness, I turned the doorknob and opened the door at last. My eyes widened as I saw the person standing in front of me.

"STILES!" I exclaimed completely shocked. No wonder why I didn't feel that I am in danger.

**Third Person's POV **

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?" Izna asked after she got over her shocked state.

"I should ask you this. What the hell are YOU doing here? You just left. No text, no notes, no goodbye. You have any idea what we have been going through since you left?" It was a rare thing that Stiles Stilinski wasn't using sarcasm and he seemed seriously pissed off. He was downright scolding her. Izna stepped aside to let Stiles in. She sighed out heavily.

"Stiles, I know no matter how many times I apologize, it wouldn't make up for what I did. But trust me, after what happened... After what Gerard said - I couldn't live in Beacon Hills anymore" said Izna turning away from Stiles. Not being able to look at him. Izna didn't want to see hatred along with anger in Stiles' eyes.

"So you did kill your mother" asked Stiles after a moment. His voice void of any emotion. Negative or positive. Izna without looking at Stiles nodded her head.

"Care to explain that to me?" asked Stiles with the same tone of voice.

"Even if I explain everything to you, it wouldn't change the way you'll look at me. Maybe it will do worse than good" said Izna more to herself than to Stiles. She heard Stiles inhale a deep breath.

"Fine, don't say anything to me. But I'm sure Derek wouldn't spare you the explanation" said Stiles making Izna spring around to look at him.

"Derek?" Izna said the name with fear. "He's here?"

"He's coming" said Stiles. Izna immediately started hyperventilating.

"No no no, I can't meet him. I can't let him find me" said Izna as she started to pace restlessly.

"Too late for that" said a very familiar voice. Izna looked up and found Derek Hale standing at the doorway. Scott was standing right behind him. Izna's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she got caught. How the hell did this happen? Some seer she is. She should have seen them coming. Or at least felt something. Izna stepped back as Derek stepped forward. Fear clouding her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast, it seemed that it would explode in her chest. And she was sweating as well. Izna was definitely acting like a criminal who got caught during happening of the crime.

"Derek, easy!" Scott warned him. He knew exactly what Derek's feeling at the moment and it was making him worried. If Derek loses control, he might end up hurting Izna and later he is gonna regret it his entire life. Derek stopped approaching Izna. Without removing his eyes from her, he said to Scott and Stiles -

"You two get out of here." Derek ordered with stern tone of voice.

"Yeah, that's not happening -" Stiles was about to say something else but Derek growled at him.

"NOW!" Stiles jumped back and hid behind Scott. Stiles was sure that Scott was going to side with him on this one but he was betrayed. Because Scott felt something off of Derek and said-

"Stiles let's go."

"What! Are you crazy? He's gonna kill her" said Stiles out loud. Not fearing offending Derek.

"Stiles-" said Scott sighing out heavily. He grabbed Stiles' collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Yeah great way of thanking someone" muttered Stiles complaining about it as he and Scott left. They even closed the door behind them. If Izna felt scared before, she felt terrified on her own. Derek while still staring at Izna, listened to the two teens. Making sure that they left before he started speaking.

"Where to now?" asked Stiles.

"The tattoo parlor" replied Scott. Soon Derek heard Stiles' jeep starting. It took time but the plan to catch Izna finally worked. And the credit mostly goes to the one and only Stiles.

"Man, are you sure it's a wise decision to leave Izna with Derek right now? He could seriously hurt her" came Stiles' concerned voice.

"He won't hurt her. Don't forget Izna is his mate. Derek just wants to talk to her, alone" said Scott with understanding tone of voice.

"Talk? Yeah right. Are you sure it's not the mating season for werewolves?" asked Stiles with serious tone of voice as if he's genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" answered Scott feeling a little awkward.

"How would you know? You don't have a mate like Derek yet" said Stiles wondering about it.

"I just know Stiles. Would you please start driving now?" Stiles started driving but their conversation kept going. Back in the motel room, Derek was still only staring at Izna and she was looking at him though from under her eye lashes.

"I know you were looking for me" said Izna when she couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"And I know I'm not the only one you are running from" said Derek. His voice was amazingly calm that time. It was hard to tell what he was actually feeling at the moment.

"Who are you scared of?" Derek asked directly. Izna's head snapped up and she looked into Derek's eyes.

"Why would you say that?" asked Izna instead of answering the question.

"Is it the cops? Are you a fugitive?" Derek demanded answer. At that question Izna laughed out loud a sad laugh.

"I wish it was something that simple." Derek stepped closer to her. So close that their bodies were almost touching.

"Then who is it?" Derek asked with strong tone of voice. Izna looked at him with sharp gaze this time. She was breathing heavily as well. For a moment Derek thought that she wasn't gonna answer him but she spoke up.

"My mother's husband."

**Izna's POV**

"You mean your father?" Derek asked after a moment of silence. I sighed out heavily and walked over to the small window in the room and looked outside. Derek waited for me to answer his question. I knew I was not going anywhere unless I talk.

"You and I are alike Derek. When it comes to loosing family. You've lost yours and I've lost mine in most tragic ways." I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"There were four people in my family. Mom, dad, my older sister and me." Derek listened to me attentively. It felt like he was hearing the most important story in his life.

"We were just like any other normal family living in Zurich. Everything was going on fine. Dad was doing well in his job. Mom was involved in some social work. My sister was growing up like any other normal teenager. And I had no idea what pain, fear or suffering means." I sighed out heavily at the happy memories.

"But one day _he_ came into our lives. My mother's classmate and friend when she was in school. He's name is Victor. He was new in city so my mom and dad offered him a place to stay. At first everything was fine. Victor seemed to be a nice guy. He could make everyone laugh. He would help my sister and me with studies. Give us company when both mom and dad were busy. None of us could realize when things started to change. I was oblivion to everything but my sister started to ask questions like why mom's coming home late? Why she is spending so much time with Victor? Where does he go every evening?"

"One day I came home from school and found my sister crying. I asked her what happened. She told me that mom's having an affair with Victor. It didn't take long before mom asked dad for divorce. Dad was so shocked. At first he thought mom's kidding. Dad asked for an explanation. He asked her what he is doing wrong? He was desperate to make up for any mistake he might have made unknowingly. But mom just wanted divorce from dad and didn't want to explain anything to him.

I never saw mom act like that before. It was like she was completely brainwashed. Dad refused to divorce her. Not only he wanted to save the marriage but because he didn't want us sisters to go through hell. Within a week, dad died in a car accident. Victor continue to live with us but he wasn't the nice guy anymore. The things he and mom would do secretly before, they started doing it openly. Going to clubs and returning home drunk became an usual thing for them.

My sister and I stayed away from them as much as possible. Within one month of dad's death, they got married. Victor not only controlled mom but he started taking over me and my sister's life as well. He prevented us from going to school or talk to anyone. He robbed us of our happiness. We were imprisoned in the house. Mom not only became alcoholic but addicted as well and soon enough she started abusing us. Mom would hit me and my sister everyday and Victor would watch like an amused audience. Things got worse when he started raping -" I shook a little at the memories. Derek came closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder to support me. And it actually helped me.

"He raped your sister" stated Derek with dark tone of voice. A sob escaped my breath but I tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

"One day Victor went out and mom... she in her drunken state, started hitting my sister again. She started bragging about how she and Victor killed dad and how she wants to kill us too. I just couldn't take it anymore. Something snapped inside me. I loved my dad the most and when I heard about the truth behind his death, I just went crazy. I knew where Victor kept his gun. I got the gun and shot her. I shot my own mother. And then again and again until I emptied the damn clip into her." I looked at Derek but didn't see any negativity in his eyes for me like I expected. There was only sorrow and anger in his eyes but not towards me.

"My sister took the gun from me and decided to take the blame. I didn't want her to but she left me with no choice. I didn't know at that time what was she thinking but she forced me to leave the house. I started running but after sometime when my senses started to work again, I started running back towards the house. I couldn't leave my sister. I was going back for her. But when I got there the house was burning down and the firemen were trying to put out the fire. Later I learned that when Victor came back, my sister blew the entire house with her inside."

"Didn't Victor die in the fire?" asked Derek. It was the first time he spoke up since I started telling him my tragic story.

"Unfortunately no. And he knows that it's me who killed his wife." I said and sighed out heavily.

"So he wants revenge" asked Derek.

"And more. He wants me to take mom's place." Derek frowned in confusion at first but then he realized what I meant. What Victor really wants to do with me.

"I'll kill that bastard." Derek growled angrily.

"I wish killing him was easy. After the incident, my dad's good friend decided to take me in his family. I was just starting to move on when one day Victor showed up at the doorstep. With his burned face, he looked horrifying. He killed the entire family who took me in and looked after me. I could barely escape. He kept hunting me down. No matter where I went, he found me. It was like a cat and mouse chase game only a lot more terrifying. Even the cops couldn't protect me. He would kill them too.

At last, with help from some people I was able to get out of the country. At first I went to London. For a while I was safe. And just when I began to think that the nightmare is over I started getting this bad feeling and Victor showed up after a few days. I found out later that he killed everyone who helped me come to London and from them he learned about my whereabouts. I realized that the only way I could escape Victor was by not leaving any trace behind or by leaving so many traces that he would be confused about which one is the right one. After months of planning and running, I finally came to America and found Beacon Hills and decided to settle there with low profile.

I met coach, started to live in his house. He forced me to finish my high school. He even helped me get admission in the school. I lived safely the longest time in Beacon Hills. Until the supernatural drama started." I finished telling my story and waited for Derek to ask whatever question he had for me.

"How can Victor find you now if he couldn't for two years?"

"He already found me Derek. When Gerard asked around about me, he gave away my whereabouts to him. Why else do you think I am running around the country like crazy from one place to another?"

"Have you seen him?" asked Derek curiously.

"No but he sent me something a week ago." I showed Derek a birthday card. It says 'Happy Birthday my princess. Daddy misses you. He'll come to get you soon' and there was a smiley in the end. Derek remained quiet for a moment.

"You're coming back to Beacon Hills with me." Derek stated at once.

"But -" I couldn't say another single word.

"You'll live with me. I'll protect you every second of everyday" said Derek with strong tone of voice. I shook my head.

"You don't know him Derek. He will kill you." I said with fear in my voice.

"Izna, I am a werewolf and he's a human."

"I am not too sure about that. He's definitely nothing human like. I already have a lot of blood on my hands. Everyone he killed because of me... I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you." I said with strong emotions that surprised Derek. What? Does he think I don't care about him? Well he is wrong if he thinks that.

"He won't be able to do anything to me and I promise he won't be able to come anywhere near you" said Derek. He desperately wanted me to trust him. And I did. But I was just too scared.

"What about others? If Victor comes to Beacon Hills, someone will die. And whoever will die, it'll be on me." I said shaking my head at Derek, telling him that it was not possible for me to go back.

"Izna, if I were you I would've hoped for Victor to come to Beacon Hills. You've a Kanima for a pet. He's the one who should be scared of you now" said Derek and I frowned at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Jackson's still a Kanima?" I asked with disbelieve.

"Yep. He refused to become a werewolf. Don't worry, he didn't kill anyone since you left. No matter how much I hate to admit it, it's his bond with you that helped us find you out" said Derek making me confused a bit.

"Why do you hate the bond between us?" I asked giving Derek a keen look. I thought Derek wouldn't answer me but he did.

"Because you're mine." We stared right into each others eyes. He didn't look away neither could I. My heartbeat picked up again as Derek started to lean forward. I looked at his lips. His attractive perfect lips. They must be very soft. I gulped down my nervousness. His lips almost brushed against mine when I leaned back and said-

"I don't see your name written on me." I smirked at him and tried to walk away but Derek wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. Before I could realize anything Derek crushed his lips on mine. At first I wanted to push him away but damn his lips felt so good against mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Derek pulled me closer to him and I also wrapped my arms around his neck. I never thought I would be kissing the alpha. I mean I wanted to but after what happened, I doubted ever seeing him again. But before the kiss could deepen or get passionate, someone knocked on the door.

Derek sighed out angrily and I couldn't help but giggle. I blushed madly when he pecked my lips again before getting the door. When Derek opened the door the manager of the motel dropped on the floor. He was dead. A knife was buried in his back. A piece of paper pinned with it. I started breathing heavily. Derek tore out the paper and read it -

_"Daddy doesn't approve of boyfriends."_

**AN: This is it for now. Please let me know what you think. Review review review. Love you all :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Behind The Feeling

**AN: This is another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 13: The Truth Behind The Feelings  
><strong>

The sun was about to rise up. I was standing in the balcony of Derek's loft. He brought me here last night. After _he_ killed the manager, Derek anticipated an attack but I knew _he_ was smart. _He_ would never show up while Derek is around. _He_ is going to plot first and then attack. Victor was not some unintelligent homicidal psycho. If anything _he_ was very intelligent. And there was nothing I could do but wait for his next move. The mere thought that maybe he is lurking in the darkness just across the street was tormenting enough. And then the fear of someone getting hurt because of me, it was putting a lot of pressure on my mind.

"Hey!" Derek came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Why are you up so early?" asked Derek looking at me with concern. He frowned a little then said-

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" I shook my head in response.

"Is it about Vic-" I cut him off before he could say the full name. I didn't want to hear that name.

"No, it's not that." I said and it was true. I was not terrified because of _him_ only. My dreams were getting more and more gruesome and horrifying.

"What is it?" Derek asked with serious curiosity. As if his life depends on knowing what was troubling me so much. I looked at Derek and our eyes met.

"My dreams, the nightmares are getting worse. Every time I close my eyes it's like I am watching a horror movie. I see bad things happening to people. It literary makes me want to never close my eyes." I sighed out my frustration.

I didn't want to worry Derek. He already got a lot on his plate. I learned that Boyd and Erica are missing. Issac and Peter were searching for them for past four months. Of course Derek was involved in the search too but he spent most of his time looking for me instead. It made me wonder and I asked myself why Derek cares about me so much? What I am to him? Is he only attracted to me or is it something more? I wanted to ask Derek, actually interrogate him but perhaps some other time. Like I said before he already got a lot to deal with.

"Izna, you need to sleep. You'll get ill if you don't rest" said Derek with deep concern for me.

"I want to sleep but I can't handle living through another nightmare. Especially after what happened last night." Derek sighed out with frustration when he couldn't come up with anything in his mind that could help me. I thought about something for a moment then decided to ask Derek a question that was probably gonna make the situation really awkward between us.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked making Derek look right into my eyes. He nodded his head.

"The thing that happened between us in the motel room -"

"You mean the kiss?" Derek smiled at my hesitance and nervousness. A look of amusement took over his face.

"Yeah, I want to know what it means." I asked lowering my eyes from Derek out of shyness.

"Well for me it means that I love you. What it means to you?" asked Derek but what he said first made me snap my eyes up. I literary gaped at him.

"You what?" I asked like an idiot with disbelieve in my voice.

"I love you." Derek said loud and clear. I still couldn't believe him.

"Are you serious?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously. He could be kidding and just messing with me.

Derek rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. He crushed his lips on mine without hesitation. And honestly I could get used to of this. I didn't know what else to do at that moment but kiss him back. Derek picked me up from the ground and carried me inside the loft. Soon I found myself on the bed and Derek's on top of me. Our lips were still moving against each other. When I ran out of breath, I broke the kiss.

Derek didn't stop though and started planting soft kissing along my jawline. He went lower and started kissing the curve of my neck. I shivered a little as his lips touched a sensitive spot. A small growl of pleasure erupted from Derek's throat as he found that spot. He kissed that spot again, just to make me shiver again. I felt like a little bird that time. I was feeling breathless due to the pleasure. Derek spoke up against my skin -

"You didn't answer my question" said Derek and he looked at me. Not just to look into my eyes but into my soul. The moment was so intense that it caused me to blush. I knew which question he was talking about.

"What do you want me to say Derek?" I asked instead of giving a straight answer.

"The truth. How do you feel about this?" Derek motioned towards the closeness between us. I thought about it for a moment. I definitely liked Derek. When I am around him, I feel this pull towards him that I can't exactly explain, even to myself. But am I in love with him? How could I? I only met him like a couple of times and that is when it was a life and death situation. I realized that I am completely and utterly confused about my feelings towards Derek. Where I do feel drawn to him but it doesn't make any sense to me and I am not the kind of girl who would fall in love with someone at the first sight. Derek was still waiting for my reply. I inhaled a small breath and said -

"I am confused about what I feel for you." I spoke honestly. And Derek obviously knew that I was saying the truth. I pushed Derek off of me and sat on the bed.

"I mean I know that I feel something for you but I don't know why I feel that way. I mean it doesn't make any sense." I said more to myself than to Derek. He sat beside me and asked.

"What do you feel for me?" Derek spoke softly but he demanded answer as well.

"I feel that I want to be with you." I said without looking at Derek because if I had looked at him then, I would have blushed immediately. I heard Derek breath out a laugh.

"And you'll be with me. We'll be together" said Derek wrapping his arms around me from behind and he kissed the side of my face.

"And that's exactly what doesn't make any sense to me." I said out loud but to myself. It made Derek furrow his brows.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Think about it Derek, why do you want to be with me? Why do we want to be with each other? We didn't even know each other five months ago. And past four months I spent running for my life. We didn't spend enough time with each other to fall in love. How is this happening between us? Don't tell me you don't find it weird." I said glancing at Derek from the corner of my eyes. He wore an unreadable expression.

"I don't" stated Derek making me frown at him with confusion. "Because I know something you don't know yet."

"What are you talking about?"

**Third Person's POV **

It took Derek almost an hour to explain everything to Izna. If his explanation is summarized properly it would be 'You are my mate'. Yes, it took Derek an hour to explain something so simple. But then again, it wasn't so simple. Especially for Izna. She remained quiet during the explanation and afterwards as well. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her. Of course it was nothing new. Derek could never look away from her when she is around. Her dark brown eyes, her hair, her soft pink lips and fair cheeks, everything about her was beautiful. She was the kind of girl who could look both cute and sweet and then dazzling and hot.

Izna chooses to stay unglamorous and simple but she could turn into a runway model any given time. Usually silence doesn't bother Derek. Actually it's his thing but at that moment, it was racking his nerve.

"Izna?" Derek called her with soft tone of voice. "Please say something." Izna breathed out heavily and spoke up finally -

"Well, everything makes sense now." She said but she avoided making eye contact with Derek. The alpha tried to read her feelings. All he got was more confusion, and uncertainty. It seemed Izna was thinking of a lot of questions that she didn't have any answer to. Well Derek was willing to tell her everything he knew.

"You want to ask me something." Derek stated confidently. Izna closed her eyes and sighed out heavily once again. It was now or never kind of moment for her.

"Yes, I have a question and I want you to be honest with me Derek. I mean completely honest with me." Derek nodded his head. He could sense how serious she is.

"If I wasn't your mate, would you've still fallen in love with me? I mean not right away but eventually." Izna asked with nervousness. Derek felt troubled. He didn't think Izna would ask something like this out of all the questions she could ask. How could Derek answer this question? How would he know what he would've done if Izna wasn't his mate? Because she is and Derek never thought otherwise.

"Does it really matter? You're my mate and that's never gonna change" said Derek but Izna wanted answers.

"Yes, Derek it matters to me" said Izna stubbornly and she looked at Derek with sharp gaze that threatened to penetrate his soul. Derek thought about it again and said -

"I guess not. I mean you would be like any other stranger girl I met" said Derek honestly. Seriously, if Izna wasn't his mate, Derek probably wouldn't have spared her any attention at all. No matter how beautiful she is.

"Then I guess, you wouldn't be so worked up about keeping me safe or care about me like you do now" said Izna all her confusions are clearing up now.

"No" said Derek. "I mean I wouldn't have felt anything for you. And now that I think about it, if you weren't my mate, I probably would've killed you already. You used to get on my nerves in the beginning."

"What?" asked Izna. Her eye brows shot up as she looked at Derek.

"What? You didn't listen to a word I said in the beginning. Not that you do now. And you did everything I asked you not to do." Derek even rolled his eyes at her.

"So, I would be dead meat already if I wasn't the lucky one. How fortunate of me!" Izna scoffed sarcastically.

"You asked for the truth" stated Derek. But he realized that he made a mistake when he started sensing anger coming off of Izna.

"No, the truth is you are not in love with me Derek. You are just stuck with me" stated Izna with strong tone of voice. That time there was no confusion in her mind. After Derek's honesty she was sure about everything.

"Is that what you think?" asked Derek with disbelieve in his voice. He can't believe the conversation is going that way.

"Yes, you want to be with me because you don't have any choice here. You aren't willing. And now that I think about it, why would you be? I am probably the kind of girl you would never think about being with even in your wildest imagination. You probably wouldn't have spared me a second glance. Why would you? I am a simple girl and you are this hot looking guy that every girl wants -"

"You think I am hot?" Derek asked interrupting Izna and looked amused. She glared at him angrily.

"Don't change the topic Derek." Izna snapped at him. "Your feelings for me aren't natural or real. And I guess whatever I am feeling isn't natural as well. So -"

"So?" asked Derek raising his eye browns at Izna.

"So, the thing that happened back in the motel room and just now, it's not happening again" stated Izna with strong tone of voice.

"You're kidding right." Derek asked praying that Izna is joking.

"Nope, not at all" said Izna pretty seriously.

"But Izna, you are my mate. We are meant to be together" said Derek with pleading tone of voice hoping to make Izna understand that. Izna stared at Derek and Derek stared at Izna and they kept staring at each other and thirty seconds passed by.

"I need to sleep" said Izna and she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked getting anxious immediately.

"To Stiles' house." Before Derek could say anything to stop her, Izna already walked out of the loft. Derek even heard Izna say-

"Now I am gonna enjoy the nightmares." Derek closed his eyes and sighed out heavily in frustration. Damn it!

**AN: Next update when I get more than 6 reviews. Love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Reunion

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am glad that you are liking the story. Thanks for your support. It really means a lot to me and your reviews make my day. I have another chapter for you. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I am looking forward to them. Love you all.**

**Chapter 14: The Reunion**

**Third Person's POV**

"_We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..._" Scott interrupted Stiles as he talked with him over the phone while Derek carried an unconscious Issac into the Hale house. They just rescued Issac from the hospital.

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" said Scott.

_"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion"_ said Stiles with a bit of sarcasm as usual.

"OK then meet me at Derek's" said Scott surprising Stiles.

"_Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..._" again Scott interrupted him.

"Just meet us here, okay?" Scott requested and then hung up.

"You don't still live here, do you?" asked Scott as Derek collected something.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha" explained Derek about Issac's wound.

"Yeah, but it did heal."

"Not on the inside" said Derek. Scott paused for a moment then asked.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Obviously Derek didn't tell Scott anything about the pack of alphas. Scott wasn't in his pack. And Derek didn't want to trouble him. Besides, Scott was helping him find Izna anyway. Informing him about the alpha pack would be too much.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager" said Derek dismissing Scott but he didn't leave.

"I heard you told Izna everything" said Scott with a little hesitation. Since the situation wasn't rainbows and sunshine, Scott hesitated to talk about it. Derek sighed out heavily. Scott would know since Izna went to Stiles' after the fight.

"Yeah, did you also hear that I got dumped by my mate." Derek's been in a real sour mood because of what happened in the morning. "I used to think that I understand women but I was wrong. I mean why ask for the truth when you can't handle it. Or maybe it's just her. Running away from that homicidal step father must have driven her insane."

"What happened?" Scott asked curiously. He knew it was none of his business but he was concerned about both Izna and Derek. The alpha rolled his eyes but told Scott what happened.

"You told her that you would've killed her if she wasn't your mate?" Scott asked again for confirmation. He can't believe Derek said that.

"I was being humorous" said Derek rolling his eyes. At first he thought he made a mistake but then Derek realized that Izna overreacted and it pissed him off. More because she walked out on him. She was the one who asked for the truth in the first place. If Derek knew his being honest and using a little sense of humor is gonna cause so much trouble, he would have said something else. Like 'yes, I would've fallen for you even if you weren't my mate'. Which wouldn't be true at all.

"Did you tell her that you were kidding?" asked Scott with accusing undertone.

"No" said Derek at once and Scott rolled his eyes.

"No wonder she is pissed off at you. You shouldn't have said that to her" said Scott wisely. "There are a few things you should never tell your girl Derek."

"You seem to be an expert in this field" said Derek sarcastically.

"Expert or not, if I were you I would have definitely apologized to her" said Scott. 'Well I would have if she hadn't walked out on me'. Derek wanted to say but he remained quiet. Yeah he should definitely apologize and try to make things better between them. After all the most honest truth here was that Derek can't live without her. The alpha didn't say anything about that to Scott though.

"Go home Scott." Derek requested and he went back to treating Issac. Scott was about to leave but then he remembered about his tattoo.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me."

**Izna's POV**

I opened my eyes in a snap and started gasping for air. Another nightmare as usual.

"Bad dreams." I gasped again in shock and jolted up on bed as someone spoke up in the room. I looked at the person. My heart was beating very fast. I sighed in relief as I saw the intruder.

"Jackson." I tried to calm down my heart. I got off the bed and stood close to Jackson with arms crossed over my chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with unfriendly tone of voice.

"Well I heard you are here and I figured out you're not going to meet me, so I decided to come here and say hi. So HI" said Jackson jokingly. I gave him a bitter sweet smile and said-

"Hi." Then I dropped my smile and said. "Now get out of here."

"You're mad at me" stated Jackson.

"No of course not. Why would you think that?" I said sarcastically. Jackson rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, I am mad at you. Jackson you were supposed to become a werewolf. Live a normal werewolf life. Why are you still a Kanima? Don't say, it's to protect me. I don't want you to protect me if it means you have to stay a Kanima." Jackson struggled with himself for a while. He wanted to say something to me but didn't know how to say it. Everyone knows Jackson is not good at expressing his true feelings. I waited patiently for him to start talking. But I wasn't gonna let him go away without a proper explanation.

"Look, whereas I want to keep you safe but it's not just that. Ever since I am bonded with you. I don't feel alone anymore. Even when you weren't here. I didn't feel lonely" said Jackson but it made me confused.

"Jackson what are you talking about? You're never alone. You are popular, you've got friends -" Jackson interrupted me before I could say more.

"But none of that ever made my loneliness go away. I've always felt that there is no one I could actually relate to. But then I bonded with you. And I found someone I could connect with because we have something in common. We both are orphans. I want to stay a Kanima because I don't want to be alone again. And I know if I become a werewolf, the bond between us will cease to exist and I -" Jackson sighed heavily. Before I knew it I was hugging him. I guess the bond worked both ways because I could feel his pain, literary. And I couldn't help but comfort him.

"It's okay Jackson. You're not alone. Not anymore." I said accepting that Jackson wants to remain a Kanima and stay bonded with me.

"I know" said Jackson and I didn't need a supernatural bond with him to know that he is thankful that I am not mad at him anymore. I pulled away from him and said-

"I must say I'm a little surprised here. I've never heard you talk about your feeling before."

"I don't do that. I can't. But I guess the bond with you makes it easier for me to talk with you" explained Jackson and I nodded in understanding. I dropped myself on the bed again and Jackson sat on the chair.

"I heard that you haven't killed anyone since I left. I'm glad that you have it under control." I said appreciating him for that. Jackson smiled a little at that.

"It's hard but I try my best. You help me a lot. If you had thought about killing people all the time, I wouldn't have any choice but to do that." Jackson admitted truthfully.

"Well then, you're welcome I guess." I said a little jokingly and then silence consumed us. Jackson spoke up again and vanquished the silence.

"I heard that you found out you're Derek's mate" said Jackson making me roll my eyes at that. He raised his eye brows at me.

"That bad huh?"

"Don't even get me started." I said sighing out in frustration. "He doesn't love me. Not really."

"But you do" stated Jackson confidently. I furrowed my brows at him and said at once.

"No, I don't." Jackson chuckled at that.

"Come on Izna, I am bonded with you. I can feel your feelings. You have feelings for him. And trust me they are real" said Jackson and even though I didn't want to admit it but I knew he was right. I do have feelings for Derek. Maybe I'm not madly in love with him but I definitely feel something for him.

"It doesn't even matter. Derek only wants me because I am his mate. I would be invisible to him if otherwise." Five months ago if someone had told me I would be talking to Jackson about my feelings, I would have laughed out loud and think that the person is crazy. But here I am now. Pouring my heart out to him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Well for now, I want nothing to do with him."

"And later?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I want him to fall in love with me." I said grumpily because I knew it was not going to be an easy thing to achieve.

"But Derek is already in love with you" said Jackson the obvious.

"No, he isn't." I said that more to myself than to Jackson. He sighed out a little.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing but whatever it is, know that I am with you" said Jackson assuring me. I nodded my head.

"I know. Thanks Jackson."

"You're very much welcome. So, when are you coming back to school?" he asked.

"I'm going back to school?" I asked in return.

"Yes, you're. You've to finish your senior year and graduate."

"I don't know Jackson. I don't think going back to school is such a good idea." I said but Jackson wasn't going to have it otherwise. Eventually I agreed. Then I remembered something and asked.

"Hey Jackson, are you still seeing Lydia?"

"Um... no. We're not together but we're still friends. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Jackson curiously.

"Um... actually yes." I hesitated a bit but said it anyway. "I've had a dream a few days ago, about Lydia. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I am sure it's nothing but still I would like to talk to her. Make sure she is okay." Jackson nodded to that.

"I'll tell her you want to talk." Jackson paused a little then said- "You should become friends with Lydia and Allison. You could use one or two girl friends" said Jackson thoughtfully and I sighed out heavily.

"I want to have friends but the more people I'll be close to the more people will be in danger." I said with sad tone of voice. Jackson stayed silent for a while.

"I heard about your step father." There was anger in Jackson's voice. "If he shows up in Beacon Hills, I swear I am gonna rip him into pieces, literary."

"Well, if Derek doesn't get to him first." I know Derek is planning on doing the same thing. "But he won't show up here. Not without a plan at least."

"Then what are you worried about. Go out, make friends. Live. Leave that homicidal maniac to me and the pack" said Jackson making me smile. I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes,

"I'm glad that we're bonded." Jackson nodded his head and smiled at me in return. Even though Jackson asked me not to worry anymore but I couldn't help but be worried about the dream I had just now. Who is the girl screaming in the wine cellar? It seemed that she was scared to death. And why did I dream about her? Would she be in danger in the future? But what kind of danger? I didn't even know who she is? Where would I find her? I suddenly noticed Jackson giving me a curious and concerned look.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head and said- "Nothing."

"I was just thinking about the dream I just had."

"What is it about?" asked Jackson with serious curiosity.

"A stranger girl. Screaming in a wine cellar. And perhaps there was a earthquake because the wine bottles were dropping on the ground and breaking into pieces." I said remembering the bits and pieces of the dream. It wasn't so vivid.

"You can foreseen earthquakes now?" asked Jackson.

"I don't think I can do that." I said shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Of course you can. You're the seer" said Jackson confidently. Then he furrowed his brows thinking of something. "I think that's why the animals are behaving strangely" said Jackson more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Last night a deer ran into Lydia's car. Then at the school today, dozens of birds broke into the classroom and I've heard the pets are behaving quite aggressively. Animals could sense natural calamity from beforehand right?"

"I don't know Jackson. If there is going to be an earthquake, I should've seen many people running around creating a chaos but it was just one girl." I said thinking about it deeply. Why one girl? Why that girl? Who is she?

"I think you should tell others about it" said Jackson and I raised my eye brows at him. "You mean Derek."

"Well he's the alpha." Jackson shrugged his shoulders a little. I thought about it for a moment. Yes, I am pissed off at Derek and didn't wanna talk to him but if someone's life is in danger then I am not selfish enough to stay quiet.

"Alright. I'll talk to him. But first I need to talk to coach. I can't stay here. I just hope coach would take me in after what I did." I said worriedly. I needed to apologize to coach even if he doesn't let me stay in his house.

"Oh don't worry. He'll forgive you and let you stay in his house. Coach adores you" said Jackson with assured tone of voice.

"Greenberg must envy me, a lot." I joked and we both laughed at that. Little did I know that very soon I am not just gonna have nightmares in my sleep but in every waking hour of my life as well?


	15. Chapter 15: Are You Feeling J?

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 15: Are You Feeling J?**

**Third Person's POV**

"I don't see anything" said Derek with stern tone of voice. Peter couldn't get much out of Issac about where Boyd and Erica were. And now Allison and Lydia are wasting more of his time showing something that doesn't mean anything at all.

"Look again." Scott insisted.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" asked Derek with the same stern tone of voice. There were a lot of reasons for Derek to be so grumpy at that time. First, he was failing to find Boyd and Erica. Second, he was pretty sure that Deucalion is going to kill them tomorrow night. So he was running out of time. And third Derek hasn't fixed anything with Izna yet. Not only he didn't have the time but Derek didn't know exactly what to say to her that would make things better between them.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott insisted more that the bruise means something.

"It's nothing" said Derek monotonously.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia" said Lydia like the know it all she was. Scott realized Lydia's smart comment was only making Derek's mood worse.

"They're trying to help" said Scott with pleading undertone in his voice.

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek accused the ladies nonchalantly. Stiles couldn't stay quiet anymore. It was time for a sarcastic remark anyway.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died" said Allison with a little bitterness in her voice aimed at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me" said Derek without feeling any guilt.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you" stated Allison at once.

"You wanna help? Find something real." And it was a direct hit to Allison's ego. No one said anything else and Derek started walking away. Scott however followed him.

"Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now." Scott wanted the alpha to be supportive in that situation.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." With that Derek walked out of the classroom. On the other hand Izna heard from Jackson that Derek has come to school to talk to Scott about something. She thought it was a perfect opportunity to tell Derek and others about the girl she dreamed about. Izna almost reached the classroom where Jackson said Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Derek were at the moment. Suddenly the alpha walked out of the classroom. Izna was going to call him but she watched someone practically running into Derek. Izna stopped herself from calling Derek and she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. She also hid herself behind a wall so that Derek wouldn't see her. What she didn't know was that Derek already knew that she was watching him. The person ran into Derek was none other than, Ms. Jennifer Blake.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" apologized Ms. Blake, looking completely flushed as she started picking up her books and notes. Derek obviously helped her. "This is not me. I am usually very careful. I am really sorry."

"It's okay" said Derek flashing her a charming smile. Izna furrowed her brows a little, thinking '_he never smiled at me like that. Hmm. And he said I am his true mate'._

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" asked Derek with concern. Still smiling at Ms. Blake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you this. Since I'm the one who ran into you. Are you alright?" asked Ms. Blake with a nice smile. Izna rolled her eyes at the way Ms. Blake was looking at Derek. Which was in a sultry way. What irritated Izna more was the fact that Derek seemed to be enjoying her flirtatious demeanor. What happened to the fact that 'I belong to you and you belong to me and we are meant to be together forever'.

"I'm alright. I'm Derek by the way." Derek introduced himself and put out his hand in front of Ms. Blake. She took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Jennifer." Ms. Blake blushed a little as Derek smiled at her again. Well technically he never stopped grinning at her. Was he seriously drooling over her? Izna hoped someone would tell them to get a room or something embarrassing like that. And what the hell is Ms. Blake doing? She is a teacher here for god's sake. Is this what she is gonna teach her students? How to flirt with complete strangers? Izna waited for their little moment to end. And she really wanted it to end.

"Are you a teacher here?" Derek asked with interest. Even though Izna was standing at a little distance from him but he could smell her jealousy in the air. And little did she know, how pleased Derek was about that? She was jealous of him flirting with another woman. It meant she feels something for him and wasn't so immune from him like she claimed the other day.

"Actually yes. I teach English" replied Ms. Blake. Even though she was getting late for her class; the reason she was hurrying up in the first place and bumped into Derek accidentally, Ms. Blake kept talking to Derek instead of just excusing herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's actually a little shocking for me to see someone so beautiful wanting to teach high school and not wish to be a runway model or something" said Derek to Jennifer and made her blush even more.

On the other hand, Izna's jaw dropped hearing this. This is it. She can't witness this anymore. Forgetting about telling Derek about the girl in her nightmare, Izna stomped away from there. Derek couldn't help but smirk to himself in his mind. Serves her right for dumping him. Derek didn't care at that moment that he might have made the situation between them more difficult than it already was. Let's just say the alpha wasn't thinking rationally. He was angry at her for walking away from him the other day instead of just submitting to him and the anger got the better of Derek that moment. Besides, the jealousy proved her feelings for him. Which really satisfied the animal within the alpha werewolf. Once Izna left, Derek didn't continue the conversation with Ms. Blake any longer and excused himself almost immediately. It actually confused the English teacher. One minute she was getting so much attention from that handsome stranger then the next minute he was gone. What the hell just happened to him? Ms. Blake shook her head to herself and went to take class. Even though weird but Ms. Blake wouldn't mind running into Derek again.

**Izna's POV**

"Hey, did you talk to Derek?" Jackson asked as he came across me while I angrily walked towards my next class.

"No." I answered him shortly. Jackson frowned at me with confusion as he noticed my reddened face. Red from anger.

"Whoa! What happened? You look like you're about to explode" said Jackson obviously feeling my anger as well as noticing it.

"Nothing happened." I said while breathing a little heavily due to my anger. Jackson stepped in my way to stop me from walking.

"Stop." Jackson insisted. "Tell me what happened." I sighed out heavily and tried to calm down. I told Jackson about what I saw. I told him about Derek flirting away with Ms. Blake.

"Did Derek see you there?" Jackson asked after listening to the entire thing.

"No." I said confidently at first then doubted my claim. "I mean I don't think so."

"Does it matter if he saw me or not?" I snapped but not at Jackson.

"Yes, it does. Because if Derek saw you and still flirted with Ms. Blake then he did it on purpose to make you jealous. And I am pretty sure he at least felt your presence nearby. It's impossible for him not to" said Jackson. Well it definitely made sense. Derek would want to make me jealous so that I would go running to him, either to confront him or express my feelings to him. Either way, he will have me submit to him.

"If that's what he wanted to do -"

"And it worked too. You're burning with jealousy" said Jackson smirking and interrupting me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I'm jealous but that doesn't mean he won. I haven't submit to him yet." I said forming a plan in my mind and smirking a little.

"Izna" said Jackson warningly. "I don't like the look on your face right now." I smirked more at that.

"Well two can play the game. Besides, he's the one who started it." I said already determined about what I am gonna do.

"What are you gonna do? Make him jealous?" asked Jackson curiously even though he thought it was not such a good idea to play with Derek.

"No, it would be too obvious." I said like a smart ass. "I am gonna drive him insane."

"How?" asked Jackson raising his eye brows at me. I smirked at him and it answered his questioned non verbally. Jackson shook his head at me.

"And you're gonna help me." I stated.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Jackson hopefully.

"No." I stated. "I remember you telling me that you would help me no matter what."

"And I will. Just make sure Derek doesn't kill me for that" said Jackson as if he was certain that Derek would try to kill him for helping me getting back at him.

"Jackson, you are the Kanima. Derek can't kill you even if he wishes too." I said as if that was a thing to be proud of.

"Now that's a pleasant thought" said Jackson making me shake my head at him.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need you to give me lift to the shopping center after school." I said and Jackson gave me an amused look and asked-

"You aren't thinking about pulling a stunt like Erica, are you?"

"You mean suddenly start wearing high heels, short skirt, and leather jacket. No. That's not my cup of tea. Besides, I'm not a copy cat." At the answer Jackson frowned at me with confusion.

"Then what are you planning on doing?"

"You'll see." Was all I said. After the little chat, Jackson and I started walking together to get to our classes. As we turned a corner, we saw Stiles talking to his father. The Sheriff was in the school along with a deputy and it meant something bad happened. Feeling curious both Jackson and I approached them.

"What's going on Stiles?" I asked. As I already moved to coach's house, I didn't know about the things that happened after I left.

"My friend Heather seems to be missing" informed Stiles worriedly.

"How long since she's been missing?" asked Jackson.

"No one has seen her since last night" said Sheriff Stilinski. Jackson and I looked at each other.

"Do you have a photo of her?" I asked Stiles' father. He nodded. The deputy handed him a photograph and he showed it to me. I almost gasped. Because the girl in the photo looked exactly like the girl I dreamed about. Or I actually dreamed about her.

"Have you seen her?" The Sheriff asked judging my expression. I could barely shake my head in response.

"No, no I haven't seen her." I said but the Sheriff still kept giving me suspicious look. Thankfully Jackson drew Sheriff's attention towards him by asking him bunch of usual and casual questions. Stiles also noticed my expression but he didn't say anything in his father's presence. After the Sheriff and his deputy left, both Jackson and Stiles looked at me.

"Heather is the girl, isn't she?" asked Jackson and I nodded my head.

"What are you two talking about? Have you seen her Izna?" asked Stiles anxiously. Even Scott came out of the classroom. He must have asked permission to go to the bathroom.

"Guys what's going on?" He asked looking at everyone with confusion.

"Izna dreamed about a girl in danger and she is missing now." Jackson explained the situation to Scott and Stiles in short version.

"It's the alphas, isn't it?" said Stiles confidently but I shook my head.

"No, it's not the alphas. It's something else." I said and all I could think about was that vicious looking creature.

"What is it?" asked Scott worriedly.

"I don't know." I said for the lack of explanation I have.

"But I do know that it's only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles frowning at me with confusion. I felt like I knew this but I couldn't explain it to them. It was just a feeling after all. I sighed out heavily and said-

"I don't know that either."

"Okay, we'll figure out what it is later but right now, we have to find Heather" said Stiles with determination.

"I don't think the alphas have nothing to do with it" said Scott. He must be thinking who else would be interested in abducting a teenager? They probably wanted to turn Heather and force her to join their pack. Maybe they did the same thing with Boyd and Erica. Who knows. It was not entirely impossible. Even though a pack of alphas wanting betas in their pack didn't really make any sense but it didn't really matter. What matters is that we need to find these people.

"We need Isaac to remember" stated Scott. That was the only way to find out at least Boyd and Erica.

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?" asked Stiles.

"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em" said Scott. "We're going to my boss right after school." We all agreed to it. Stiles and Scott went back inside the classroom. I was still drowned in my own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jackson curiously.

"I don't know how I know this but I know that the alphas got nothing to do with Heather's disappearance." I said more to myself than to Jackson.

"So, what do we do?" Jackson asked without asking for an explanation behind my assumption. My answer was instant as well-

"Cancel the shopping trip and go look for Heather."

**AN: Okay, this is it for now. Let me know what you think. Next update when I get more than 8 reviews. Love, hugs and kisses. **


	16. Chapter 16: Human Sacrifices!

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You all are awesome. Wonderful reviews. Thanks a lot. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know how is it. Here goes the story... **

**Chapter 16: Human Sacrifices!**

"JACKSON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jackson came running by my side.

"Izna, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I pointed my finger at a direction. Jackson looked up and was shocked immediately. Right in front of our eyes was the girl Heather. Dead. Her throat cut open and there was blood everywhere. And she was tied to a tree. Just like the people in my nightmares. What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills?

"You were right. The alphas didn't do it. No werewolf would kill someone like this" said Jackson taking a closer look at the dead body.

"Jackson call 911." I said. I could barely speak. It was not the dead body that had me terrified but the fact that this girl was killed in such a weird way, and the fact that I've been dreaming about it for weeks now. Anyone in my place would've freaked out. All I wanted to know was, 'what is going on?' Why is this happening? Who or what is behind this? Jackson already called the cops.

"You should tell Stiles' about it" said Jackson. I nodded my head not knowing how was I going to tell him about it. He looked so worried about this girl. How would I give him this terrible news? Still I pulled out my phone and speed dialed his number with shaking hands.

"_Izna, can we talk later? Now is not a good time_" said Stiles.

"What? Why?" I asked worriedly.

"_Yeah, we're kind of trying to drown Issac at the animal clinic. So I'll talk to you later."_ With that Stiles hung up. I looked at Jackson who rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hates it when people hang up before listening to the message first. Any other time, I would have rushed and said the news but I couldn't exactly blurt out to Stiles that his friend Heather was no more. Even I'm not that insensitive.

"Jackson, take me home. I wanna sleep." I said feeling mentally exhausted. If my senses were right and this murder was only the beginning then more people are going to die. I wanted to do something about it. I must. But what? What can I possibly do if I don't know anything about the people I should save. Their names or where they live or where to find them or anything, anything at all. But I knew nothing. And I never felt so helpless before.

**Third Person's POV**

Stiles was sleeping half on bed and half on the floor and Scott was being comfortable in the chair as he snored lightly. Both boys have fallen asleep during their search. The room was a mess with paper sheets and energy drink canes and food. At that moment, Sheriff Stilinski opened the door and walked in. They found Heather's dead body last night but he didn't say anything to Stiles yet. And honestly he didn't know how to tell Stiles about it. As a sheriff, he should let him know but as a father, the sheriff was not so willing to break the news to Stiles so early in the morning. He knew it's gonna hurt Stiles a lot to hear about his childhood friend's death.

"Boys. Hey, time to wake up. Boys. Boys!" Both boys finally woke up and looked kind of startled. But they settled soon.

"I got to get to work. You two get to school." The sheriff ordered. Before he could leave Stiles called him back-

"Dad! Heather?" Should he tell him? Right now? He could do it later too. After the school today. Yeah that would be best. For both Stiles and him.

"No, nothing yet." The Sheriff shook his head but couldn't look into Stiles' eyes though. Scott frowned a little. Because he obviously heard the heart beat jumping a little. Which indicated that the person is lying. But why would Sheriff Stilinski lie to Stiles about Heather. It didn't take Scott long to realize that something bad has happened to Heather. Could she be dead? Stiles would be devastated. That's why even Scott decided to remained quiet about it. The Sheriff left and Stiles stood up while complaining about their utter failure.

"Ten hours and nothing."

"We're gonna find something" said Scott being positive.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead" said Stiles being pessimist.

"Well, we still have time." Scott said hopefully.

"Is this whole, like, 'remain optimistic' in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the 'be a better Scott McCall' program?" Stiles wondered.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work."

"No, it works" muttered Stiles then he frowned a little. "You know I couldn't help but wonder though, how come Izna didn't see Erica's death. If she is really dead that is. Izna sees everything from beforehand, doesn't she?"

"I don't know Stiles. Maybe because she was away at that time. Or maybe Erica isn't dead and Issac saw someone else. I hope that's the case. I don't really know how Izna's thing works, man. And I guess neither does she" said Scott wisely.

"Yeah, she told me if she could control it she wouldn't mind allowing herself good night sleep every once in a while" said Stiles.

"I think her dreams started getting worse after Derek scratched her. It wasn't like this before, was it?" said Scott and Stiles shook his head agreeing with him.

"No, it was-" Stiles stopped talking as he saw something on a sheet. "YES!" with that he ran out of the room thrusting the paper in Scott's hand. Sheriff Stilinski arresting the robbers. Something at last.

**Izna's POV**

It was weird. For the first time, I was not having any nightmare. Wait! Am I thinking in my sleep? Or in my dream? And this is great. All this time, I was trying, no hoping not to have any nightmare but I still kept having them anyway. And now when I wanted to know what's going to happen next, I see nothing. But what is keeping my nightmares away anyway? I think I should wake up. I spoke to myself in my dream. Okay, this is new level of weird. It was like my consciousness still working even when I am sleeping. I groaned a little as I forced myself to wake up. I forced my body to stir and finally opened my eyes. And just as I opened my eyes, guess what. I found Derek in bed with me. He was peacefully sleeping beside me. He has an arm wrapped around my body. Keeping me close to him. When the hell did he come in? And most importantly why? Oh right, I almost forgot about being his mate. I rolled my eyes to myself angrily.

"Derek! Derek!" I shook him to wake him up and tried to free myself from his hold as well. I wasn't exactly being gentle in waking him up so Derek sort of woke up looking very alert as if someone is about to attack us. When he realized that we weren't really in danger, he relaxed and said-

"Good morning." He didn't remove his arm though. I tried to push it off of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me." I said angrily struggling against him. "And how dare you come here?" My temper was rising with every passing second.

"I was missing you last night" said Derek with soft tone of voice. Not reacting to my rude and angry behavior.

"And that makes it okay to jump into my bed?" I said not caring about the fact that he seemed a little upset. "And why would you miss me? Don't you have hots for a certain English teacher?" I said still trying to get away from Derek.

"Issac said he saw Erica's dead body" said Derek with soft tone of voice not caring about what I just said. I stopped struggling immediately.

"What?" I asked not believing my own ears.

"Last night, we tried to retrieve Issac's memories. Boyd and another girl with him are locked up in a bank vault right now and Erica is already dead. I don't believe it though. I won't believe it until I see her dead body with my own eyes" said Derek with sad tone of voice. Even though he was in denial about it at the moment but deep down perhaps he knew that Erica is really dead. Strange, I didn't see it happening. Not that I can see everything that is about to happen. But I should have seen this. And how come I didn't have any nightmare this time. Does it have anything to do with Derek staying close to me? Did he do something to make me sleep peacefully? I wanted to know but didn't ask him anything. He looked so upset. It broke my heart. Then I did something, completely out of emotions and instinct. I embraced Derek. He also immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We hold onto each other tightly.

"I am really sorry." I said feeling bad myself for Erica. Silence took over us and we stayed like that for sometime.

"She isn't dead. I'm gonna get Boyd and Erica out of the vault tonight" said Derek with determination.

"Why are they in a bank vault?" I asked still embracing him.

"Deucalion kept them there. I don't know why but if I don't get them out tonight, they are gonna kill each other" said Derek. He tried not to show it but I could tell that he was very worried about it. I suddenly started having a bad feeling about it though. About the rescue mission I mean. Something didn't feel right. But I didn't voice my feelings that moment.

"Derek, you can't do it alone." I said worriedly. Fearing the thought of him getting hurt. Derek smiled at that.

"Happy to know you worry about me." He said making me roll my eyes at him. I pulled away from Derek.

"My worries wouldn't really matter to you, would it? Since I am not a hot English teacher." Derek's smile widened at that. Without saying anything he leaned forward and tried to kiss me. But I leaned back immediately.

"Don't even think about it." I said threateningly. But Derek wasn't in the mood to listen to my threats. He pulled me back to him and stole a kiss from me.

"Jerk!" I said as I pushed him away and get out of the bed. I was pretending to be angry about the kiss but inwardly I wasn't really mad. Actually I wanted to kiss him back, passionately so. Okay stop Izna. It was not the time to think about that.

"I've to get ready for school. So get the hell out of here." I said to Derek as I opened my closet and looked for suitable clothes to wear.

"I could give you a lift" said Derek getting off the bed and standing up. It seemed like he was offering but I knew he was ordering.

"A-a, Jackson is coming to pick me up." I said choosing to wear jeans and tops, as usual. I could be wrong but I think I heard someone growl a little. Actually, no I was not wrong. I did hear someone growl. Someone being jealous here. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. But I quickly hid it.

"Well tell him not to come" said Derek with strong tone of voice. Ordering me again as usual. I looked at him with strong gaze-

"I'm not gonna do that." I said using nonchalant tone of voice. I knew my lack of submission was getting on Derek's nerves. It was getting him angry too. But I didn't care.

"Besides, I don't fancy taking lift from someone who is interested in another woman but supernaturally being forced to be with me." I said and Derek sighed out heavily at that. Before he could say anything I went to the shower to get ready for school and get away from him. Something told me if Derek knew from beforehand that having me as his mate would be so troublesome for him, he would've blinded himself so that he could never lay eyes on me. Poor alpha. Tsk tsk.

**Third Person's POV**

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked" said Stiles feeling quite restless.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over" said Peter the only person in the loft with Stiles.

"You think Erica's really dead?" asked Stiles feeling a little sad for the she-wolf.

"You think I really care?" said Peter, totally insensitively. Stiles didn't pay attention to that though. He knew how Peter is.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not bond villains" replied Peter with calm tone of voice. He was relaxing even though his nephew was out there getting ready to be killed.

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles couldn't stop coming up with new theories.

"Wolf dens?"

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" questioned Stiles.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods" replied Peter with serious tone of voice.

"Whoa, really?" said Stiles taking it seriously.

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles and his questions. They seem to never end.

"Maybe they think it's poetic" said Peter not taking the situation seriously at all.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic" Stiles pointed out.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter suddenly stopped talking.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?"

"What are the walls made of?" asked Peter getting up from the couch.

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles started answering looking at the roof of the loft.

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" asked Peter suddenly he got very restless.

"Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there" said Stiles and he handed Peter a bundle of notes. They started looking for the answers.

"There, that's it" said Stiles as he found the answer after a while.

"Hecatolite." Peter said to himself.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful" said Stiles fearing the worst. Peter looked at him and said-

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!"

"Okay, why?" asked Stiles while calling Scott.

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott" said Peter worriedly. And if Peter was worried then it was definitely something serious. Thankfully Scott received the call.

_"Stiles, now is not the best time."_

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." Stiles spoke as fast as possible.

_"What does that mean?_" asked Scott. There is fear in his voice already.

"_We're here to get you out, okay?_" Stiles heard Derek say that. Which means they are already in the vault. Damn it.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months" explained Stiles as fast as possible.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter explained it more.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." said Stiles and Peter continued.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum."

"_Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem_" said Scott trying not to sound too terrified even though he was. However Derek was too shocked to listen to Scott. Because he was seeing his younger sister standing right in front of him. The sister he thought died in the fire.

_"Cora?_" Derek said with disbelieve in his voice.

_"Who?_" Scott asked. He was still connected with Stiles. So he and Peter could hear everything and hearing the name Cora from Derek's mouth, Peter was quite surprised.

_"Cora?"_ Derek called again. Hoping that he was not hallucinating.

_"Derek, get out. Get out now!"_ Cora growled at her brother.

"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" Stiles tried to get Scott's attention.

_"No. No! Wait!"_ He heard Scott say. Not knowing what happened there. And then the call suddenly ended. Stiles may not know that Ms. Morrell just trapped Scott and Derek inside the vault with Boyd and Cora using mountain ash but he knew something bad was happening to them.

"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles yelled but no one answered.

"It's a trap" said Peter. "It's a trap for Derek and Scott." Stiles remained quiet for a moment then he quickly called someone else.

_"Stiles, hey!"_ came Izna's voice.

"Izna, Derek and Scott are in danger. They are gonna get killed. Jackson needs to help them." Stiles spoke very anxiously as he was panicking very much. Hearing that obviously Izna freaked out immediately.

_"What? What happened? Where are they?_" asked Izna panicking as well.

"They are at the bank. Boyd and whoever is in the vault with him, are going to kill Scott and Derek. Please go there as soon as you can" said Stiles.

_"I'm on my way"_ saying that Izna hung up.

**Izna's POV**

When I got to the bank and reached the vault, I saw Allison in tears. Scott was looking miserable and of course beaten and Derek was holding Erica's dead body in bridal style. The absence of Boyd freaked me out.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked running up to them. Derek was shocked to see me there.

"Izna, what are you doing there?" asked Scott worriedly and shocked as well.

"Stiles called me."

"Where's Boyd and the other girl with him?" I questioned.

"They're not here anymore" said Derek glaring at Allison. I didn't know what happened neither I had the time for an explanation.

"But they're gonna kill innocent people out there." I said. I didn't have to be a seer to know that.

"Tell us something we don't know" said Derek angrily but he was actually worried. Very worried.

"Don't worry Izna, we're gonna catch them" said Scott trying to remain positive.

"I'll help." I said immediately.

"No, you're going home and staying there until the sun is up" said Derek with strong tone of voice. "Scott" said Derek motioning Scott to take Erica's dead body from him. I understood that Derek was going to take me home and force me to stay there. Before Scott could move towards Derek, I stopped him.

"Guys, please just listen to me for a second." I requested. Thankfully they allowed me. "When I said, I'll help I meant, I can make Jackson help you guys. Even if you manage to catch Boyd and-"

"Cora" said Derek making me frown at him in confusion. "She's my younger sister" answered Derek the question I never asked.

"Okay Boyd and Cora, it would be too difficult for you two to contain them. Jackson could paralyzed them and keep them from killing someone until the sun is up." I said and Scott's face brightened up right away.

"That's a brilliant idea" said Scott and Allison nodded her head. Derek remained quiet but he couldn't deny that it was a good idea. The only reason he didn't like this plan was because he knew I'll be involved in it and he didn't want me involved as usual. But they didn't have a choice here. I was the only one who could control Jackson and make sure that he doesn't kill anyone. And they needed Jackson to stop Boyd and Cora.

"Let's go then. Jackson should already be here." I said the last part more to myself than to others. Within a few moments, the Kanima appeared there. It wrapped itself around me. I saw Derek visibly tensing up. He rolled his eyes when I patted the Kanima's head. Both Scott and Allison gave me disturbed looks.

"What! It's adorable."

"After this is over, I'm gonna consult with a psychiatrist about you" said Derek and he started to walk away. I shook my head to myself at that. The rest of us followed Derek. The Kanima however jumped around up and down from wall to wall but stayed close to me otherwise. I just hoped that we would be able to catch Boyd and Cora before they kill anyone. Something told me, it was going to be a long, very long night.

**AN: Okay, this is it for now. I hope I get a bunch of reviews. Always looking forward to them. Love you all.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Pack Meeting

**AN: Thanks for your reviews. They are awesome. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 17: A Pack Meeting**

**Third Person's POV**

Boyd and Cora were still very exhausted. After all they were locked up in a vault for four months. The Kanima venom wore off couple of hours ago. But by that time the sun was already up. So they were no longer a danger. Last night was quite eventful as expected. However even though the plan was quite simple but executing the plan wasn't so easy. Since Boyd and Cora were running around freely, Boyd tried to kill two kids, Cora tried to kill two girls in the woods and in the end Ms. Blake witnessed a bizarre scene at the school. And then someone killed an innocent kid. At first everyone thought that it was Boyd or Cora but later it was proved that someone non-supernatural murdered him.

**Flash Back **

_"I think it would work better if you try to bring them to you instead of trying to catch them" said Chris Argent. After Scott convinced him, in a rather tricky way, he agreed to help the pack catch Boyd and Cora. It has been sometime since the pack started chasing Boyd and Cora but couldn't catch them or go anywhere near them and they already caused a lot of trouble. _

_"There's no one in the school at night, is there?_" asked Chris.

_"You want to trap them inside?_" _asked Derek._

_"If we could trap them there or at least get them there then Jackson could paralyze them_" _said Izna already finding the idea brilliant. _

_"But how are we gonna get them there?" asked Issac._

_"Leave that to me. You're sure the school's empty?_" _asked Chris for confirmation. _

_"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?_" _said Scott and both Izna and Issac nodded their heads._

_"Okay, come with me." Chris then got to his car and took out somethings. __"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris turned on one of those to show them. Immediately the three werewolves put hands on their ears. _

_"God, no kidding!" said Issac. _

_"These are gonna drive them to the school?" asked Derek for confirmation. _

_"And then it's up to Jackson and Izna to paralyze them" said Chris._

_"I should get to the school first then and wait for Boyd and Cora to come there" said Izna and Chris nodded to that. Derek however didn't like this plan. What if something happened to Izna if she gets out of his sight. And she'll be completely alone in the school. Izna glanced at Derek and noticed the look on his face. _

_"I'll be fine." She said with strong tone of voice. Assuring Derek. However the alpha still had his doubts. Izna left and obviously the Kanima followed her. Scott looked at Derek and said- _

_"It's going to work. It'll work."_

_Later the plan really worked and Boyd and Cora finally got inside the school. Issac and Scott closed all the doors so that they couldn't get out. Only the Kanima remained inside. Derek didn't let Izna stay anywhere near school building when Boyd and Cora arrived there. She and Chris waited at the parking lot. The Kanima successfully paralyzed Boyd and Cora. Izna saw Scott and Issac carrying them out of the school building and putting them inside Derek's car. Izna was surprised when Derek walked out of the school building with a shaking Ms. Blake in his arms. She was holding onto Derek tightly as if her life was depending on him._

_"She was inside?" Izna asked having a hard time believing her eyes. _

_"Yeah and your pet almost killed her" said Derek bitterly and accusingly. Izna's bond with the Kanima/Jackson was bothering Derek and getting on his nerves since the beginning of their hunt for Boyd and Cora. So when the alpha got a chance to criticize about it, he didn't hesitate. Izna glared at Derek but didn't say anything. She couldn't defend Jackson here because if he had really killed Ms. Blake then the blood would be on both their hands. So, Derek saving Ms. Blake was a relief. However Izna couldn't help but feel anger at that moment. Derek didn't need to be so rude with her. And if she says that seeing Derek with Ms. Blake didn't bother her, it would be nothing but a lie. But she didn't say anything about it either. _

_"Where is he?" asked Izna about Jackson. _

_"Why? Missing him already?" asked Derek bitterly. Izna rolled her eyes at him. _

_"You know I don't understand why did you spend most of your life running away from your step father since you love being involved with killers so much" said Derek angrily. Izna looked shocked at what he just said. Shaking her head, she walked off to look for Jackson. It only pissed off Derek more. How dare she walk away from him? Derek wanted to stop her but he was feeling too angry and it wouldn't be safe for Izna if he started confronting her that time. Any other time, he wouldn't be feeling such things or saying such things but the full moon was really having a bad affect on Derek and his mood. So instead of going after Izna, Derek decided to take Ms. Blake home. Not to mention he did know that it was gonna make Izna jealous. And she deserved it since she was making him jealous. Who knew when these games between them were going to end? Hopefully before their unformed relation is too damaged.  
><em>

**End Of Flashback**

Everyone was at Derek's for a pack meeting. The atmosphere was quite tensed up in the loft and the pack was very confused.

"Are you sure the three murders were human sacrifices?" asked Derek to a restlessly pacing Stiles.

"Yeah, pretty sure" said Stiles.

"Is it the alphas?" asked Issac wondering about it.

"Why would a pack of alphas need to sacrifice humans?" asked Derek more to himself than to others.

"If not them then who?" asked Scott.

"And why?" asked Peter.

"No offense but I've doubts on Stiles' theory here" said Cora who maybe too weak to even stand up but didn't keep herself from participating in the meeting.

"Do you've any other theory?" asked Stiles obviously feeling offended.

"Yes, they could've been just murders" said Cora not wanting to loose an argument.

"Just murders? All three victims were virgins and they were killed exactly the same away, strangled, head bashed and throat cut open. They can't be just murders" stated Stiles confidently.

"So maybe it's a serial killer going after virgins" said Issac. He too was finding 'the human sacrifice theory' rather hard to believe. Stiles sighed out heavily. Not liking that no body was really believing him.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" asked Issac smirking widely and finally understanding why Stiles was so worked up about these murders.

"YES!" Stiles yelled with pissed off tone of voice making everyone except Scott smirk at him. "And yes, I am freaking out here because I maybe the next one."

"Stiles relax, you know we're not gonna let anything happen to you" said Scott with assured voice.

"Or you could just loose your virginity and save us the trouble of saving your life" suggested Peter with a shrug off his shoulders. Stiles glared at him.

"Can we please not discuss my lack of sexual experience in this meeting?" Stiles requested as he rolled his eyes at everyone. Right then the loft door opened and Izna walked in with Jackson. Derek immediately rolled his eyes to himself. Do they ever stay away from each other? And she was looking amazing today. Was it for Jackson? Derek wondered in his mind. The mere thought made Derek want to growl out loud but he controlled himself. And any intention he had of apologizing to Izna for last night, was already out the window.

"Hey, we were waiting for you two" said Scott.

"Sorry, we had to meet Lydia" explained Izna shortly.

"For what?" asked Stiles curiously.

"To talk to her about the sacrifices" replied Izna making everyone raise their eye brows at her.

"Ha! See I told you guys they were sacrifices." Stiles exclaimed happily.

"Wait, you guys already figured it out?" asked Izna surprised a little bit. Stiles puffed up his chest proudly.

"You think they are human sacrifices too?" asked Scott looking at Izna.

"Think? I don't think Scott. I know. And there are going to be more." It shocked everyone.

"More?" asked Stiles worriedly.

"Nine more" replied Izna with serious tone of voice.

"What?" yelled the pack with shock.

"You mean nine people more are gonna be killed?" asked Cora.

"Sacrificed" corrected Izna. "But yeah, nine more. There are going to be twelve human sacrifices in the end."

"How do you know this?" asked Scott.

"I've been having this nightmare for past few weeks. It's the same every time. I see myself in the woods. And there are twelve faceless people tied to trees. They are strangled, throat cut open and they warn me about something coming" said Izna and everyone listened to her carefully.

"But last night the dream changed a little bit."

"How?" asked Stiles with overwhelming curiosity.

"Last night they asked for help. And guess what how many people were there this time?"

"Nine." Jackson answered the question for them.

"It was like three dead, nine to go" said Izna looking quite bothered about it. And she was.

"Do you know who's behind this?" asked Issac and Izna nodded her head.

"It's not a human. It's a vicious looking creature. It's face is slashed up, skin melted, no lips, no hair. I swear it's completely like a horror movie character." Izna felt a lump in her throat as the creature's face appeared in her mind.

"What could it be? And why is it doing this?" asked Issac out loud but no one had the answer.

"I'm more concerned about how do we save these nine people. We don't even know who they are" said Scott feeling troubled along with others.

"Well Izna would see their deaths from beforehand. It's our biggest advantage here" said Stiles but Izna sighed out heavily.

"I'm not so sure about that. I saw Heather but I didn't know who she was until it was too late to save her. And I didn't see anything about the other two. I can't control what I see" said Izna sadly feeling helpless about it.

"So, what do we do now? How can we save these people?" asked Stiles more to himself than to others.

"Well that's why we need Lydia's help here" said Jackson making the pack confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Issac.

"Lydia found the dead kid at the pool last night, didn't she?"

"Yeah but she said, she has no clue how she got there" said Stiles.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I think she can find out the people who are going to die" said Jackson that aroused many questions in everyone's mind.

"What? You think she is psychic or something?" asked Stiles sarcastically.

"Actually I've seen her in my dreams and think that she is connected in this, somehow. I'm not sure about how" said Izna giving everyone more good news.

"Is she going to be sacrificed?" asked Scott worriedly. Before Izna could answer Stiles spoke up.

"No way in hell. Lydia lost her virginity a long time ago" said Stiles.

"I can guarantee that" said Jackson. Making Stiles glare at him a little.

"Wait, why are we suddenly talking about Lydia's virginity here?" asked Izna being clueless about it.

"Don't you know?" asked Stiles

"Know what?"

"Heather, Emily and the other kid, all three were virgins. That's how I figured it out that they were human sacrifices" explained Stiles.

"Oh!" said Izna worriedly. Obviously she didn't know about this little info. Derek frowned a little judging her expression. But couldn't concentrate for long as Stiles started freaking out again.

"I'm gonna die. If this thing's gonna sacrifice twelve virgins then I'm definitely on the list. I'm definitely a target here" ranted Stiles.

"Me too" said Izna softly and sighing out heavily. Suddenly silence fell over the place. Izna looked up and got confused. Why was everyone staring at her as if she has suddenly turned into an alien or something?

"What?" she asked.

"You're a virgin?" asked Stiles or stated. It was confusing.

"Yes," said Izna at once raising her eye brows at him. "Why is it such a shocking thing?"

"Because if you're a virgin then your life is in danger. Grave danger" said Issac not showing too much emotion though.

"Yeah, I already figured out that" said Izna sighing out heavily. Things just keep getting better here. Stiles and Scott looked at each other before Stiles spoke up-

"Look Izna this is gonna sound weird, and I'm totally embarrassed to say this but you need to have sex." Izna raised her eye brows at him in a questioning manner.

"With you?" Stiles felt like jumping off from the loft balcony. Not to mention the glare Derek threw at him.

"No, no no no I mean you should find someone to... you know. Better loose virginity than die" said Stiles and he laughed awkwardly while scratching his head.

"Aw I thought you like me. Too bad you're not up for it" said Izna pouting a little making Stiles turn red. She then got serious and said-

"I'm not sleeping with a stranger." Izna stated with strong tone of voice. "Or friends. I'm not into that 'friends with benefits' thing."

"What about your mate?" asked Derek. Speaking up for the first time since Izna came in. Of course Derek would be willing to take her virginity. The alpha was actually pleased that he would be able to claim his mate even in physical ways. Izna smirked at the question and said-

"Sure. I'll sleep with my mate. As soon as I find him." Instead of getting angry, Derek smirked back at her. He walked up to Izna and stood very close to her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear-

"You already found him." Izna didn't step away from Derek and said to him in return in his ear.

"No, I didn't" saying that Izna stepped back from Derek. She really meant it. She hasn't forgotten Derek's protectiveness for Ms. Blake yet. And it was definitely gonna cause some issues between them. Not to mention the thing Derek said to her last night. He didn't even have the decency to apologize to her. No way in hell Izna's going to accept Derek as her mate.

"I've to go to work." Izna announced. "Let me know if something comes up. See you guys later." With that she left along with Jackson as he was gonna give her a ride at the library.

"How did you manage to piss off your mate so much?" asked Peter to Derek with amusement in his voice. Derek rolled his eyes to himself and asked-

"When was she ever happy with me?"

Once again Izna's life was in danger. Well technically she was never safe. Derek thought to himself 'why such a danger prone girl has to be his mate?' Couldn't she be someone who usually stays safe and out of trouble? And why does she have to be so complicated? Why is she fighting him? Why keeping herself from giving in? Yes, Derek makes mistakes but that's only because Izna's being unnecessarily difficult here by not giving in. For a moment Derek wished any other girl be his mate than her. But then again, the mere thought of someone else being his mate, kind of bothered Derek. It was strange and unexplainable. And he is gonna keep her safe no matter what. The more Izna is making it hard for Derek to get her, the more Derek was getting determined to have her. Even unknowingly. And Derek's gonna try and make her submit to him. And then it'll be only a matter of time before Izna wouldn't be able to resist the alpha anymore. Only a matter of time.

**AN: This is it for now. Next update when I get more than 10 reviews. Love you all :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Facing The Threat

**AN: Can you all be more amazing. I absolutely love love love your reviews. They are getting more amazing every chapter. Please keep them coming. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 18: Facing The Threat**

**Third Person's POV**

Cora was aggressively working out. Derek was staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Stop. You're not done healing" said Derek but Cora didn't listen.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around."

"Then sit." Said Derek with a bit of sarcasm. Cora again didn't listen and started doing push ups.

"Are you gonna help me go after them?" Cora asked. Derek slowly walked over to her and lightly kicked her hand, making Cora fall. The she-wolf stood up and started fighting Derek.

"Come on, fight back!" But Derek didn't fight back and Cora gave up. "I came back for this?" she scoffed darkly.

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Was the only thing Derek could say. Suddenly someone knocked on the door of the loft. Confused Derek opened the door and was surprised to see Ms. Blake standing in front of him.

"Hi!" said Ms. Blake shyly. Derek didn't say anything but his raised eye brows were enough indication that he wanted to know what was she doing here.

"Scott told me where you live" said Ms. Blake. "Can I come in?" nodding Derek let her in. Steadily Ms. Blake walked in. Her heart was beating faster than normal. When Ms. Blake saw Cora, she smiled at her. Cora didn't return it though. Derek waited for the English teacher to say something. Specially the reason she was here.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you like this but I had to see you. I haven't really got a chance to thank you for saving my life." Ms. Blake said shyly.

"You don't have to thank me. Actually you were in danger in the first place because of me and my pack" said Derek not really getting mesmerized by her charms.

"I'm still grateful" said Ms. Blake.

"You can prove your gratefulness by not telling anyone about us" spoke up Cora with unfriendly tone of voice making Derek give her a look.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone. I swear."

"It's okay. I believe you" said Derek offering her a small smile. Ms. Blake smiled back. She sighed out heavily.

"Um... I should leave then. I've got classes... so..." before Ms. Blake could finish the alarm suddenly started blaring.

"What's that?" asked Cora confused.

"Trouble" replied Derek worriedly. He looked at Ms. Blake and said. "Hide." But before she could move, the loft door opened and revealed the alpha named Ennis there. He growled and smirked. Seeing the alpha Cora charged at him.

"No, wait. Wait!" Derek yelled but it was too late. Ennis grabbed Cora and thrust her down on the ground by her throat. If she was human, her skull would've fractured. Ms. Blake gasped loudly in horror. Ennis looked at Derek and asked-

"Ready for a rematch?" The alarm started blaring again and Kali walked in with her bare feet. She growled out loud. Kali attacked Derek as Ennis kept Cora pinned on the ground. Ms. Blake ran away from there when she got the chance. The next few minutes it was just growls, claws and fangs. Then Kali somehow manage to impale Derek and silence fell over the place. Derek's painful groans could be heard very clearly though. At that moment another person walked in. Deucalion.

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting." The alpha of the alpha pack folded his blind stick and sat in front of Derek. He smiled at the younger alpha and said-

"So... Let's chat."

**Izna's POV**

"So if he wasn't a virgin then what was he? I mean what's the pattern here?" asked Issac that we all were wondering about. Stiles, Lydia, Issac and I were having a little meeting in an empty classroom. Scott was rather busy dealing with the twin alphas along with Allison and Jackson. Though Jackson wanted to body guard me but I insisted that he help Scott dealing with the alphas. I didn't know which one to worry about more. The alpha pack or this creature that's killing innocent people. It has already committed four murders. I did feel disturbed last night but I didn't see anything about the latest sacrifice in my dream. Neither Lydia felt anything. As if this sacrifice was quite undecided and sudden. So neither of us could sense anything properly from beforehand. Or the creature got smart. Which was plain bad.

"I don't know. But I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs" said Stiles but that didn't really seem to be the matter here. But if the virgins weren't in danger anymore then the pack would finally stop hovering over me which would be a great thing. I mean it's not great that other people are gonna die but the pack's protectiveness was getting on my nerves really. I mean Issac even tried to get into the girls' bathroom so that I wouldn't be out of his sight.

"I own a little dog" said Lydia and Stiles sighed out heavily. Lydia understood the look Stiles gave her and she said straight away.

"I am not getting rid of my dog!"

"What's wrong with you girls?" asked Issac. "I mean this one would rather die than loose her virginity." He said pointing at me. "And you wouldn't get rid of your dog even if it means your life's literary in danger." Both Lydia and I rolled our eyes at Issac.

"Lydia Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?" Stiles insisted.

"No" said Lydia stubbornly. "And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying."

"Wha-okay, so what, I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?" said Stiles being very dramatic.

"Wither?" questioned Lydia.

"You know what I mean. Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way" said Stiles sighing out heavily.

"Maybe it's not our job. You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do or someone human like, so... Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human" said Lydia not really caring about innocent people dying. Well Lydia was kind of heartless. It was nothing new.

"You mean someone like my dad?" asked Stiles.

"No, I mean your dad. The sheriff!" said Lydia rolling her eyes at Stiles. I had to speak up then.

"The cops would never be able to figure out what's going on let alone stop these killings." I said with surety.

"Is that a seer thing or you're just saying it?" asked Lydia.

"The cops don't know what's actually going on here. They have no idea. I don't have to be a seer to know this that the cops would just find the bodies." I said shaking my head to myself.

"Funny thing is, we are also just finding the dead bodies" said Issac. He seems to love being pessimistic all the time.

"Well, we've to change that." I said with determination.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Lydia crossing her arms over her chest. I thought about it for a while. There's gotta be a way to stop this or at least know exactly what's going on. So far we've no clue why this creature is sacrificing people all on a sudden. Then it clicked in my mind.

"I think we should consult with someone who's pretty knowledgeable when it comes to supernatural." I suggested and one name popped up into everyone's mind. Dr. Deaton.

**Third Person's POV**

Ms. Blake was desperately looking around the corridor for Scott. He needed to help Derek. That is if those alphas haven't killed him already. Ms. Blake wasn't really watching where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Ms. Blake?" Izna was a little taken aback when Ms. Blake almost walked through her. Izna liked the English teacher at first but since Derek started getting involved with her, Izna couldn't help but feel a little threatened by Ms. Blake. She has a feeling that if Derek wasn't tied to her, he would've chosen to be with Ms. Blake. She seemed like his type. And the mere thought burned Izna with jealousy. The young seer tried to stay away from Ms. Blake as much as possible except for the classes of course however the current situation demanded Izna that she asks Ms. Blake what happened to her since she looked so scared and worried.

"Is everything alright? You look scared."

"I'm fine. Where is Scott?" asked Ms. Blake hurriedly. Izna frowned at her with confusion.

"Why are you looking for Scott?"

"Because Derek's in danger."

Izna reached Derek's loft as fast as possible. She informed everyone through text but didn't have time to wait for their responses. Or come up with a plan. When Izna rushed inside the loft, she saw Derek on his hands and knees and Kali had him impaled with a rod. Blood was flooding out of Derek's body and pooling on the floor. Derek saw Izna and immediately tensed up.

"No!" He gasped in shock. What the hell is she doing here?

"I think the meeting just got interesting" said Deucalion.

"Izna, get out. Get out of here now." Derek yelled even though he was having trouble even whispering out words. Izna obviously didn't listen to him. She looked at Ennis, then Kali and lastly Deucalion. Who had a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Don't be so grumpy Derek. We're not gonna hurt her. I know how important she is to you" said Deucalion as he got up and walked up to Izna. She stood her ground. Her heart was beating crazily but not out of fear but out of anger.

"Hello dear." Deucalion then smelled her. "You've got an enchanting smell."

"We haven't had the chance to formally meet. I am Deucalion." The demon wolf put out his hand for a shake.

"Let him go" said Izna with strong tone of voice. Deucalion sighed out heavily.

"I will if you shake my hand" said Deucalion. There was no time to think. Izna put her hand in his. Suddenly Izna saw darkness in front of her eyes. Darkness, death, something horrific. She pulled away her hand in a jolt. This never happened before. She dreamed but she never saw visions before.

"I've heard you're a seer. What did you see?" asked Deucalion with confidence that Izna saw something. Izna was breathing heavily but she spoke up anyway.

"Let him go and I'll tell you" said Izna. Deucalion waved his hand at Kali and she pulled out the rod out of Derek. The young alpha's weak body fell on the floor. He lost a lot of blood. However he would've bled more if Izna hadn't come here. Cora rushed to Derek and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him tightly. Derek struggled to get up though. The urge to protect Izna was too much for Derek to care about his own state.

"So what did you see?" Deucalion asked again. Izna sighed out heavily before saying-

"Death. I saw death." Deucalion laughed at that. Kali and Ennis laughed with him.

"Of course you would see death. I am death. I am the Alpha of alphas." Roared Deucalion and thunder cracked. "I am the apex of apex predators! I am destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" The thunder cracked again and so did the sun glasses Deucalion was wearing. Everyone seemed a little frightened. Even Ennis and Kali. Silence fell over the group.

"Hate it when that happens" said Deucalion to lighten up the mood. Izna however kept staring at him. She unnecessarily cleared her throat before speaking up again.

"I apologize in advance for ruining your moment but when I said death, I meant I saw your death." It stunned everyone. Ennis and Kali growled at Izna and Derek growled at them for threatening his mate. Deucalion remained quiet for a moment then asked-

"Now who would want me dead?" He kind of sounded sarcastic asking that question.

"Well judging your reputation, I don't think there's any shortage of people who want you dead. But you already know that. Don't you? What you don't know is that one of them is going to succeed." Even though Izna spoke in a light tone of voice but she was quite serious. And Deucalion knew that she wasn't making this up or lying to him. She was saying what she saw. That seemed to have upset the demon wolf.

"Who is it?" asked Kali baring her fangs.

"Obviously someone who wants him dead" replied Izna with a shrug off her shoulders. She looked back at Deucalion and said. "And it wouldn't matter how strong you are or how many alphas you have in your pack. You are going to die."

"Hmm. Well then I guess at this point, a seer would be more useful to me than another alpha in my pack." Just as Deucalion said that Ennis grabbed Izna. Derek and Cora stood up on their feet ready to fight. "You are coming with me." Deucalion told Izna. "And tell your mate not to fight us or little sister is going to pay the prize here." Kali bared her fangs at Cora just as Deucalion said that. Derek still tried to attack Ennis but Izna stopped him.

"No Derek don't. Please don't do anything." She shook her head at him. Pleading him with her eyes.

"I'll be alright" said Izna trying to assure her mate. Derek looked at her with pain filled eyes. Every fiber in his body wanted to fight and free Izna from Ennis' grasp but Derek knew he couldn't win here and he would make Cora loose her life.

"That's a good girl. Now take my hand dear" said Deucalion and reached out his hand towards Izna. Unwillingly she took his hand and started to walk with him.

Izna kept staring at Derek as long as she could. She was telling him with her eyes, not to do something reckless or stupid. She was telling him not to get killed trying to save her. And there were many other things Izna was trying to tell Derek. Maybe even profess her love for him. Once the pack left with Izna and closed the door behind them, Derek growled out loud and he picked up the sofa table and broke it into pieces. Cora flinched at the violence of her brother. It was clear that Derek's gonna do everything to get Izna back and he wouldn't mind dying in the process. But Izna has to come back to him. She must. Because Derek doesn't only want her now. He loves her. And the way Izna looked at Derek just now, he knew that she loves him too. If Derek has to go through Deucalion the demon wolf to get back Izna then so be it but she will be with him. Before the sun rises tomorrow. They'll be together.

**AN: This is it for now. Let me know how was it. Please please review. The more you review the faster I update. That's the deal. *Wink*. Love you all.**


	19. Chapter 19: Giving In

**AN: Another chapter time! Thank you so much for your reviews. They are very kind and inspiring. Hope you like this chapter. I don't know if I should rate this chapter M but just to be safe be careful. YOU WERE WARNED. **

**Chapter 19: Giving In**

I kept glancing at Derek as I drove as fast as I could. I was scared for him. I was scared that Derek's gonna die. His body was covered in wounds and they weren't even healing. Derek's barely conscious. I guess it would have hurt less if he was unconscious.

"Hang in there please. We're almost there." I said and stepped on the accelerator. Driving faster than before. And I was sure that it's the fastest we could go.

"Where?" Derek mumbled.

"Somewhere far away from Beacon Hills where Kali can't find you." I said and tried to focus on the road more so that we wouldn't crash somewhere and die in a car accident.

**Flashback **

_Izna was pacing restlessly. She was locked inside Deucalion's apartment. She was having a horrible feeling that something terrible is going to happen. Even though she told Derek not to do anything stupid but she knew that there's no away Derek was not gonna come to rescue her. It was possible that he's already on his way. And of course others were going to join him. With Jackson's help they can easily locate her whereabouts but the problem was the pack of alphas. They won't let Derek take her away without a fight. And a fight with the alphas was going to be nasty as hell. Izna gasped and jumped back a little as someone broke through the door. It was Jackson, well in his Kanima form and Stiles. _

_"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Izna yelled at them with disbelieve in her voice. This was bad. Really really bad. _

_"We're here to rescue you" said Stiles proudly. Izna glared at him then rolled her eyes to herself. _

_"Have you all gone crazy? Deucalion's gonna kill you all" said Izna feeling scared for her friends. _

_"Not if Derek kills him first" said Stiles. Izna frowned at him with confusion. And fear as well as she could guess what Stiles' meant. _

_"What?"_

_"Ah... Derek's fighting the alphas right now" said Stiles and Izna raised her eye brows at him with widened eyes. She was shocked to hear this. No, scratch that, she felt like fainting hearing that news. How can Derek be so stupid? Does he have a death wish or something? _

_"Is he alone?" asked Izna starting to breath heavily. _

_"No, Scott, Issac, Boyd, and Cora are with him" informed Stiles. It didn't relieve Izna though. If possible it got her more worried and terrified. Because not only Derek but everyone else she cared about was in danger at the moment. She was not worth so many lives. Actually no one should die for her. _

_"We have to help them" stated Izna but Stiles immediately objected. _

_"No, we need to get you out of here and take you some place safe where Deucalion can't find you." _

_"Stiles. How can you even think that I'm gonna run away to save my life when everyone else is gonna die out there because of me. We're going. Right now. Where are they?"_

_When Izna, Stiles and the Kanima got to the place where the fight was taking place, they saw Derek badly injuring Ennis. So badly that he kind of looked dead. There was no time to check if he was actually dead or not because Kali growled out loud at Derek and charged at him. Izna thought fast and commanded the Kanima to attack Kali. The Kanima moved fast and paralyzed Kali before she could get to Derek who was already badly wounded. Derek could barely stay conscious actually. Izna ran to Derek. She told Jackson in her mind to protect others as she along with Stiles' help got Derek out of the fighting scene. _

_"There's his car" said Stiles pointing at Derek's car. They put Derek in the passenger seat and closed the door. _

_"If Ennis is really dead, Kali's gonna kill Derek" said Stiles worriedly with anxiousness. _

_"I think she's gonna kill Derek anyway" said Izna. She thought about something for a moment. "I'm gonna take Derek out of town. It's not safe for him to be in Beacon Hills in this state. You and others stick together no matter what."_

_"But where are you gonna take him?" asked Stiles with curiosity and concern. _

_"Some place safe. I've spent most of my life hiding. I know a place or two where I can hide Derek" said Izna and Stiles nodded his head. _

_"You take care okay and keep others safe." After saying that Izna got into the car and drove away. _

**End Of Flashback  
><strong>

I pulled over the car in front of an abandon house. No one lives here. The owner of the house must live somewhere else or there wasn't an owner. I wasn't sure. It got some furniture though. I came across this house while I was on the run from _him_ and the pack. Last time when I was here, I got in using the back door. I had literary broken the lock after trying for an hour. Thankfully this time the lock was still broken and I was able to get Derek inside the house without much trouble. Once I put Derek on the couch, I started checking his wounds. They were still bad. And to me it seemed to be getting worse.

"I should go back" said Derek. His voice full of pain. "Kali's gonna kill them."

"We'll go back. But first you need to heal. You can't protect anyone in this state." I said taking off Derek's shirt. I flinched as I could see the wounds more clearly now. I needed to do something. I had to do something. I couldn't see him like that. I ran outside. Leaving a confused Derek behind. I quickly looked in the car for any kind of first aid kit but there wasn't any. I came back and looked in the house but no luck. Though I knew I wouldn't find anything in the house. I came back to Derek with empty hands. I felt a lump in my throat as Derek groaned in pain.

"It's hurting, isn't it? Of course it's hurting." I scolded myself in my mind for asking such a stupid thing. "What can I do to help? Please tell me. I can't watch you like this."

"Stay with me." Derek mumbled as he breathed out heavily. I got closer to him but didn't embrace him in fear that I would hurt him more.

"You should've told me that you're suicidal." I said to Derek closing my eyes and sighing out heavily.

"I'm not the one who went with Deucalion." Derek argued back not caring about his fragile state. The argument seemed to be giving Derek a bit of strength as he could speak more clearly then.

"Like I had a choice. They were going to kill you and your sister." I defended myself. "But you didn't have to do everything I asked you not to do." I said a bit angrily.

"Well I didn't have a choice either. I had to bring you back" said Derek. I looked into Derek's eyes and asked-

"Because I'm your mate?" Derek stared right back into my eyes for a moment before saying.

"No, because I love you."

My heart literary skipped a beat as Derek said that. I knew he was sure about it. I knew he really meant it. I knew that I loved him too. Derek didn't look away from my eyes but my eyes lowered a bit out of nervousness. Derek touched my hair and tugged them behind my ear. I gulped down my nervousness. I bet Derek could hear my crazily beating heart.

"I know you love me too" said Derek with soft but masculine tone of voice. "But I need you to say it." I dared to look into his eyes again and felt like melting right then and there.

"Say it."

I wanted to say it. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and say it but suddenly it seemed that my tongue has paralyzed. I just couldn't move it. So I did what came into my mind. I slowly leaned forward. My lips were an inch away from Derek's. I waited for a moment. The anticipation was killing Derek and me too. Finally I closed the gap and kissed Derek. I pulled back a little to see his reaction. Derek gave me such longing look that it shook my core. This time he kissed me. I didn't wait a second to kiss him back. My hands held his face affectionately. Our lips moved against each other in sync. I broke the kiss but kept my forehead pressed against his. My lips are still brushing against his.

"I love you." I said to Derek. Feeling quite emotional. A drop of tear escaped my eye. But it was a tear of happiness. And sadness as well because I knew Derek was in pain at the moment. I glanced down at his broad chest. The wounds hurt my eyes. I lowered myself and leveled with his wounds. I gently kissed one wound. Derek shook a little and I moved back with a gasp. Worried that I hurt him. But when I looked carefully, I was surprised. Because the wound healed right before my eyes. Derek noticed it too and smiled at me and my confusion.

"How did that happen?" I asked. Derek cupped my face affectionately and gently caressed my temple with his thumb.

"You are my mate Izna. You give me strength. Your love gives me strength."

"Then, I'll love you. All night." I said without thinking about it for a second. "I love you."

I pressed my lips against Derek's once again. The kiss got passionate within seconds. I opened my lips for Derek and our tongues meet. I felt Derek's hand on my body. He was touching me everywhere. And it was burning me with desire. Derek let go of my mouth and started kissing my throat. My eyes closed in pleasure and I moaned a little when he touched my sensitive spot with his soft lips. He remembered it. Derek shouldn't move so much as his body was still weak. I pushed him back lightly and made him lean against the couch. I began kissing his neck. Derek ran his fingers through my hair and held onto it lightly. I kissed his wounds and they were finally healing. Slowly but at least they were healing. I felt Derek tugging at my shirt. I pulled back from him. I knew what Derek wanted and I wanted it too. But should it happen right here, right now? The place wasn't exactly romantic. But then again, as a seer I knew, I could feel that our tomorrow would be much harder than our today. It was quite possible that we won't get another chance to be with each other like this. The thought helped me decide and I started opening my buttons. Derek watched me as I undressed for him. I let the shirt drop off my body, leaving me only in my bras. Derek looked much better than before. He pulled me closer to him and made me straddle him. He kissed my lips once before asking-

"Are you sure?" I kissed him my reply. Within minutes, I was on the floor and Derek was on top of me, kissing me passionately. We didn't even realize when our clothes came off completely and left both of us naked. I dug my nails into his back as Derek kissed my breasts. The sensation threatened to drive me insane. I moaned as his hand touched my core. Everything Derek was doing to me, made me feel funny in my lower abdomen. It felt like something's gonna explode inside me. Soon, I felt Derek at my entrance. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Do you really want this? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready yet."

"I want this." I told Derek confidently. "I want you."

Derek captured my lips hungrily and kissed me wildly this time. Making my swollen lips more swollen. A low growl of pleasure escaped from Derek's chest as he slowly entered me. At first I felt kind of uneasy. I was nervous as well, and a little scared thinking about the pain that's going to come soon. It was my first time after all. I was being so stiff that Derek had to tell me to relax. He was being very apologetic for causing me the pain. But I encouraged him to keep going. However, I cried a little when Derek took my virginity. He drank away my tears and wanted to take away my pain using his werewolf powers but I didn't let him. He was already in pain. He didn't need to feel mine too. Besides, the pain was gone very soon. And when the pain was replaced by pleasure, I didn't want the time to end. Little did I know when I was engrossed in heavenly pleasure, my friends were facing a great threat. Perhaps if I wasn't enjoying myself, I would've seen something or felt something and I could've warned them. But I was being selfish. I was busy feeling the pleasure of love making. For that time, I cut myself off from the rest of the world. Perhaps I shouldn't have done it. But I did. And I just hoped that the price of being selfish wouldn't be too big. And god forbid someone else pay the price for me.

**AN: This is it for now. How was it? Please let me know. Can I hope the review numbers to reach hundred? I'll update as soon as you review. Love you all.**


	20. Chapter 20: Who's The Villain?

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you for your amazing reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 20: Who's The Villain?  
><strong>

"Why don't I dream when you are with me?" I asked sighing out a little.

Derek and I came back to Beacon Hills after he healed completely. Upon arrival we heard that the Darach tried to kill Scott, Ethan, Boyd and Issac at a motel in the middle of nowhere. But thanks to Lydia and her psychic powers no one died. I heard that someone put wolves-bane into coach's whistle to effect the wolves on the bus. That was strange. Cause coach always keeps his whistle in his office. How the hell did the Darach get into his office? And not only that Mr. Harris our beloved teacher was also missing. And another teacher's dead body was found who disappeared right before Mr. Harris. If Kyle wasn't a student, I would have thought the pattern is philosophers here. But that was clearly not the case. It turned out that the pattern was soldiers. Though I was a seer and Lydia was a psychic but neither of us could do anything about the sacrifices which was really frustrating for me. I should've been able to stop all this.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Derek asked curiously. We were lying in my bedroom at coach's house. Simply enjoying each others company and talking.

"Well not having any nightmare let me sleep peacefully but-"

"But?"

"Every time I don't have a dream, I fear missing something important and usually someone ends up dead because of that." I said sighing out heavily.

"It's not your job to keep everyone safe" said Derek but I disagreed with him.

"But it is. When I see the future, I automatically get a responsibility. To change it for good." I said and Derek planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You shouldn't have such burden on your shoulders. You are still very young for such responsibility" said Derek but I knew he was accepting the fact that I will be involved in many dangerous situations in Beacon Hills and I also knew that he was silently promising to protect me and keep me safe.

"It feels good though. I've spent so many years in loneliness that doing something for someone and bonding with people, it really feels good." I said and then something came into my mind that made me sigh out heavily. "I'm still scared though. I fear that when everything's going to be alright and I'll be living happily at last, _He_ will come and destroy everything."

"I'll kill him before _he_ could come anywhere near you" said Derek angrily knowing who I was talking about here. I was surprised that _he_ didn't do anything yet. Did _he_ finally give up? No it wouldn't be wise of me to think that. I knew _him_. _He_ would never give up on trying to get me. _He_ is an obsessive after all.

"It's not me I am worried about. What if he hurts you? Or someone I care about?" Derek took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

"I promise you Izna, you've already seen the last of him and no one else would get into danger because of him." Derek promised with strong tone of voice. I smiled at him and leaned closer to his face. I planted a kiss on his lips. Derek kissed me back before I could pull away. And after that I didn't have the will to pull away from him. We started kissing each other passionately. Derek wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over him so that I was lying on top of him. His hands roamed over my back. I giggled a little as his touch tickled me. Derek laughed at my reaction and turned me over so that he got on top of me. He looked at me with fondness and affection.

"You are beautiful" said Derek caressing my cheek softly.

"Not more than Ms. Blake." I said taunting Derek. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What would it take for you to let go of that? I told you I was only flirting with her to make you jealous. And I know how well it worked" said Derek kissing my mouth with force this time. I broke the kiss though and said-

"Okay, I'll never bring it up if-"

"If?"

"If you tell me about the first girl you fell in love with." Just as I said that Derek's face fell. I frowned at him with confusion. Was it that bad?

"What's wrong?" I asked. Derek sighed out heavily and shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said quickly. Not wanting to see him upset even though I wanted to know about her. Badly now as Derek got so upset over her. What could have happened between Derek and her?

"No, you should know. You're my soul mate. You have a right to know about my past." Derek then told me about Paige. How they fell in love and how she died. Well, Derek had to kill her. I can't even imagine what it must be like for him. No wonder why Derek's not lively and cheerful like other people. He had been through a lot.

"Have you ever loved anyone else after her?" I couldn't help but ask. Derek sighed out heavily and nodded his head.

"Yes, after Paige, I fell in love with Kate. Kate Argent." I was shocked to hear that to say the least.

"Wait, Allison's aunt Kate?" Derek nodded his head.

"I loved her but she was only using me to get to my family. She burned down my entire family." Before I knew it I was embracing Derek.

"I am so sorry." I said and really meant it. Having someone you love kill your entire family was just cruel. After that I didn't even wanna know what else Derek has been through in his entire life.

"I wish my family didn't have to pay the price for my immaturity" said Derek more to himself than to me.

"Don't blame yourself Derek. There was no way you would've known about Kate's intentions from beforehand." I said trying to comfort him. Derek remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"You should have met me back then" said Derek pulling away from me and looking into my eyes.

"Yes, you could've used a seer that time."

"No, not that. If you were there that time, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Kate. Or maybe even Paige. I wouldn't have noticed anyone else but you." I smiled at Derek and pressed my lips against his. Derek didn't waste any time and started kissing me back. I moaned a little in the kiss as his tongue touched mine. No matter how many times I kiss him, this will never get old or less passionate. Because I was in love with him. I was in love with Derek Hale and he was in love with me too. My only concern was will we have a happily ever after?

**Third Person's POV**

"Healers? The pattern is healers now?" Izna asked. Scott, Stiles, Issac, and Jackson were having a small meeting with Izna since she missed quite a few things lately.

"Yes, one healer is already dead and another one is taken already. But there's still one healer we could save" said Stiles hopefully.

"No, we can't. There are hundreds of healers out there. How are we supposed to know who it's going to be?" said Jackson and he got a valid point here therefore Stiles couldn't argue with him. But that didn't mean Stiles didn't snap at him.

"Yeah, I know that smart ass but we still have to try" said Stiles.

"And we will" said Scott to him. Then he looked at Izna.

"Izna have you dreamed anything lately?" Scott asked Izna who shook her head with helplessness.

"I don't know how but whenever Derek is with me, I don't see a thing in my sleep" said Izna sighing out heavily. Everyone could tell that she was frustrated about not dreaming anything lately. As Stiles was, he had to mock the situation.

"So the sour wolf is finally getting lucky at nights." Izna blushed deeply at that but threw a glare at Stiles nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, that's why Derek isn't sour anymore. I even caught him smiling to himself" said Issac. Izna simply shook her head to herself.

"Okay, on to more important and less private subject, is Kali coming to attack tonight?" Izna asked changing the topic quickly.

"Yeah. She left their symbol on the loft window this morning" said Issac.

"Okay we need a plan here" said Scott. "Some of us need to stay with Derek and the rest of us are going to find out the next healer."

"Boyd and I are gonna stay with Derek" said Issac.

"Allison skipped school to look for clues. Stiles and I are gonna join her as soon as she finds something" said Scott.

"What about Lydia?" Izna asked.

"Banging Aiden in the coach's office" replied Stiles and Izna rolled her eyes with frustration.

"Guys, we have to include her. She's the one who is finding the dead bodies. Perhaps with a little help from us, she'll be able to find them before they die" said Izna really believing that Lydia was the key here and could help them.

"I'll try to get her to work with us" said Stiles sighing out a little knowing that it wouldn't be an easy job to do.

"Wait, what are we gonna do?" asked Jackson to Izna.

"We're gonna find something else" said Izna more to herself than to others. After the planning everyone went their separate ways. Everyone hoping to not let another innocent person die.

**Izna's POV**

"What are we looking for again?" Jackson asked as we walked through the woods.

"A tree." I replied shortly while looking around with keen eyes.

"Izna we're in the woods. All we are gonna find are trees" said Jackson with sarcasm.

"The tree I am looking for is different. It's cut down and huge." I explained but Jackson got more curious.

"Why is it important that we find this tree?"

"Remember when I touched Deucalion I saw his death, his future."

"Yeah" Jackson responded.

"Well, every time I had a dream about the Darach, I found myself standing on the cut down tree. Got a feeling that the tree is very important. If we find the tree, maybe I can find out something from it since I can't dream anymore." I said to Jackson who nodded his head in understanding now.

"But are you sure the tree is somewhere here. I mean it could be in another woods in a different town."

"No Jackson. The sacrifices are happening in Beacon Hills for a reason. And I have a feeling that the tree got something to do with the reason. So it must be here somewhere. We just need to look for it." I said but then Jackson spoke up.

"Actually Izna, I think I found it." I looked at Jackson and saw him looking at somewhere. I looked in that direction and saw the same cut down tree from my dreams.

"This is it." I said with a gasp as we approached it. For a moment, I couldn't believe my eyes that we actually found it.

"Are you sure? This tree looks kind of ordinary" said Jackson looking at the tree with suspicious eyes though. I walked closer to the tree.

"Looks can be deceiving Jackson." I stretched out my hand to touch it.

"Be careful" came Jackson's anxious warning.

"If something happens, you are gonna get out of here." I said to Jackson before touching the tree, and without turning to look at him.

"The hell I am. I'm not going anywhere" said Jackson stubbornly. I looked back at Jackson this time.

"Yes, you are. Derek would need you when Kali comes for him." I said with strong tone of voice. Jackson was about to argue but I didn't let him. I finally touched the tree. A part of me wanted nothing to happen but another part of me wanted to know the truth. The mystery behind the sacrifices, the Darach and this tree. Within moments, I started seeing visions. I gasped out loud.

**Third Person's POV**

"Izna what is it?" Jackson asked worriedly. He came closer to her to hold her. Izna's eyes were rolled inside her head. She was shaking a little as if having a fit or something.

_"Guardians_" whispered out Izna. It seemed to Jackson that Izna didn't know what she was saying or aware of the fact that she was speaking.

"What?" asked Jackson confused.

_"It's gonna kill them"_ said Izna with fear.

"Who's gonna kill who?" Jackson asked out loud. Hoping to snap Izna out of the trance. What if something happened to her?

"_The Nematon ... guardians... sacrifices... Darach... alphas... no... no no no no no."_ Jackson couldn't handle it anymore. He shook Izna roughly and pushed her away from the tree. Just as Izna got away from the tree she snapped out of her trance. She shook her head to clear the dizziness. Izna seemed pretty shaken as well.

"Izna, are you alright?" Jackson asked with worried tone of voice. Izna couldn't speak for a moment. But then she looked at Jackson and said-

"Jackson."

"Izna are you alright?" Jackson asked with strong tone of voice this time. She still seemed to be in a daze.

"Jackson I know who the Darach is."

**AN: This is it for now. Please read and review. And I should let you know that this story is going to end in season 3A. There won't be any 3B or 4. So the story is gonna end in couple of chapters. Let me know your thoughts on the story. Love you all. :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Saving An Innocent

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 21: Saving An Innocent**

**Third Person's POV**

Issac, Boyd and Derek were waiting for Kali to attack them at the loft. On the other hand, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Cora were trying to find out Deaton and save his life as he was taken for sacrifice. However, there was absolutely no sign of Izna and Jackson. Who knew where they were and what they must be doing at the moment? Derek was worried about Izna. She wasn't even answering her calls. Is it possible that Kali went after her instead of coming to kill him? Derek killed her mate. It was possible that she would want to kill his mate. The mere thought made Derek want to leave the loft and go look for Izna. However when he was contemplating the idea of leaving, Issac spoke up-

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?"

"Yeah" replied Derek. Already sensing something fishy going on.

"What does it mean if it's not?" asked Issac with fear in his voice because he also realized that the danger is already here.

"Someone cut the auxiliary power" said Derek worriedly.

"What about the main..." Before Boyd could complete his sentence the lights turned off.

"Derek... What do we do now?" asked Issac because their brilliant plan of shocking Kali just failed disastrously. Derek sighed out sharply and said-

"We fight."

Just as Derek said that the loft door opened and the menacing female alpha entered the place. She looked around. Derek was already changed into his wolf form. But that didn't worry Kali at all. A sinister smile was gracing her lips. Kali's mere demeanor screams dangerous and deadly.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" Suddenly Ethan and Aiden appeared there with Ms. Blake. Keeping her as a hostage. A look of fear covering the English teacher's face as she sobbed lightly.

"Well personally, I would've preferred for your mate to be in her position but I just couldn't find her anywhere. But since you care about innocent humans, I guess she will do fine" said Kali with a smile as Ethan and Aiden effortlessly kept a leash on Ms. Blake.

"So what do you say? You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. You think you can beat me one on one?" asked Kali tauntingly. Derek was fuming with anger.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth" saying that Derek attacked Kali while Issac and Boyd stayed out of the action to keep Ms. Blake from getting killed.

Derek fought but Kali was stronger than him. The young alpha could merely defend himself and hardly got the chance to attack Kali. Everyone else just stood there and watched while the two of them fought. The water on the floor violently splashed as two alphas battled in it. At one point Kali had Derek in her clutches and she could've ripped his head off however she or should say Deucalion had other plans for the young alpha which would be spoiled if Derek's dead. But Kali did come to kill someone. Her eyes turned to the betas, Issac and Boyd. Deucalion wanted Derek to kill one of his betas which Derek would never do. So, Kali's task was quite simple here. Make Derek do what Deucalion wanted him to do. Kali looked at the twins and nodded her head at them. Aiden stepped forward while Ethan kept holding onto Ms. Blake. Aiden walked up to Kali and a struggling Derek. Issac and Boyd were on the verge of attacking them but then Ms. Blake would be dead and Derek would never forgive them for that. He obviously thought anyone's life was more valuable than his. Aiden wrapped his arms around Derek and held him down. Kali walked over to Boyd and Issac like a cat. She was deciding in her mind which one to pick. Derek realized what Kali was planning on doing and he struggled against Aiden more violently.

"Issac, Boyd run." Derek yelled for them.

"A-a you run, she dies." Threatened Kali sweetly pointing at Ms. Blake.

"How about you leave before we kill you?" A voice spoke up that shocked everyone in the room and Derek felt sick in his guts with fear.

"Izna." He gasped, frightened very much. What the hell is she doing here? She knew Kali is here. The deadly female alpha could kill her in a blink of an eye. Has she lost her mind?

"Ah! The seer soul mate of Derek. Where were you sweetheart? I've been looking everywhere for you" spoke up Kali with such friendly and sweet tone of voice as if they were very good friends. Just as Kali attempted to approach her, the Kanima appeared there and wrapped itself around Izna protectively.

"I see you brought your body guard with you. Smart" praised Kali however she didn't look troubled at all. As if everything was still going according to her plan.

"So what were you saying about killing me?" asked Kali not worried at all.

"If you don't leave right now, we are going to kill you" said Izna with dead seriousness.

"We as in you and the Kanima? Honey, if that lizard comes anywhere near me, Ethan there is going to rip her head off" said Kali flickering her eyes towards Ms. Blake. Izna stayed quiet for a moment. Then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Jackson" said Izna commanding the Kanima to kill someone however the person wasn't Kali. The Kanima crawled towards Ms. Blake which stunned not only Kali but the entire pack including Ethan and Aiden. It confused them to no limit. Ms. Blake's eyes widened with fear as the Kanima approached her.

"Wha.. what? What are you doing?" Ms. Blake stammered with fear and tried to hide behind Ethan who she was struggling against the entire time.

"Izna?" Derek looked at her with questioning and utterly confused eyes. What was she doing?

"I'm sorry Ms. Blake. I can't risk everyone's life just to save yours. If you die we can easily take down Kali since you are the only one that's keeping Issac and Boyd from fighting with Derek" said Izna and she truly sounded apologetic but a little nonchalant as well. The Kanima was inches away from Ms. Blake. Any moment and it would attack her and tear her into pieces. But it was waiting for something. It was waiting for the last command from it's master.

"Izna what are you doing?" Derek couldn't believe his own ears and eyes. How could Izna be so willing to kill someone innocent? Was she doing this out of jealousy? Even Kali looked baffled at Izna's action. Boyd and Issac were speechless. They never thought Izna could be so heartless. What happened to her? Has she always been like this or something sinister got into her?

"What needs to be done Derek" replied Izna without looking at Derek. Her eyes were solely focused on Ms. Blake and the Kanima. The English teacher was shaking with fear by that time.

"Let's call it a necessary _sacrifice._" Izna emphasized on the word sacrifice. Ms. Blake's eyes widened immediately however for a moment only. No one else but Izna noticed it. Ms. Blake finally understood Izna's behavior. Before she could do anything, come up with a plan, perhaps another lie, Izna made her move.

"Kill her Jackson" said Izna with emotionless tone of voice. The Kanima immediately hissed. It was so scary that even Ethan backed away. Ms. Blake whimpered for a moment, begged to be spared but then suddenly she stopped looking like an innocent victim and glared at Izna dangerously. Finally dropping her act.

"You little bitch." She spat at Izna angrily. It stunned the pack even more than before however Izna remained unaffected by it. The Kanima raised it's claws to strike her but Ms. Blake's eyes went white and she pushed the Kanima away from her using some kind of invisible force. Everyone else except for Izna froze at their spots.

"What bloody hell?" Issac blurted out in a gasp.

"Where is Dr. Deaton?" Izna asked without wasting any time. She sounded angry. Very angry. This Darach has killed many people already and planning on killing more people. People she knew and cared about. Sheriff, Melissa, Chris Argent all of them are going to be her victims in the future. Izna has seen it. But she won't let it happen. Never.

"Wait, she is the Darach?" Issac questioned with disbelieve in his voice. But there was no doubt. It was already proven that Ms. Blake is the Darach. Everyone also understood why Izna asked the Kanima to kill her. She did it so that Ms. Blake would reveal herself in front of them. There was no other way for her to prove it.

"Do you wanna know where Dr. Deaton is?" Ms. Blake's voice sounded pure evil this time. After all she didn't need to hide anymore. "He is in hell." And with that she ran away. The action snapped back some senses into everyone.

"Catch her." Kali yelled at Ethan and Aiden. Obviously the pack of Alphas already knew of the Darach's real intention. Why was she sacrificing so many people? Kali looked at Izna but didn't say anything. She looked back at Derek then.

"Some other time." With that Kali also left. Once the pack of alphas left, Izna ran to Derek and embraced him tightly.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I couldn't get here before the fight started." Izna said and she sincerely sounded apologetic. Derek kissed her face and lips with overwhelming feelings. Boyd and Issac looked away to give the couple some privacy. Jackson on the other hand went upstairs to change back into his human form and get dressed.

"No no you got here right on time. Kali would've made me kill Boyd and Issac" said Derek kissing Izna quickly on her lips but passionately.

"Derek, we need to find Dr. Deaton. He's still alive. He has to be" said Izna with anxiousness as she broke the kiss.

"Don't worry, Scott and Stiles figured it out already where he is. They are going to that place right now to rescue him." Informed Issac. Hearing that Izna sighed out in relief.

"How did you know she is the Darach?" Derek wondered about it.

"Well the fact that she was interested in you made me suspicious a long time ago that she is something wicked" said Izna making Derek roll his eyes at her. Issac and Boyd snickered at that quietly. "And then I just needed to see a vision to confirm it."

"Oh yeah. Well you are in love with me. So how wicked are you?" Derek asked smirking at Izna. She titled her head a little at him.

"What made you think I'm in love with you?" She asked playfully. Derek pulled her closer to him by wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This" saying that Derek crushed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Izna kissed him back just as much passionately if not more. Their lips moved against each other in sync. The sensation they felt was pure heavenly.

"Get a room you two." Came Jackson's voice. A hint of jealousy in his tone. Everyone knew that Jackson has a huge crush on Izna and moreover he was bonded with her. Even though Jackson has accepted her being Derek's mate, he really didn't need to witness intimacy between them. Izna pulled away from Derek and giggled while Derek glared at Jackson and growled at him. Jackson glared right back at him.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Izna asked with concern. Derek rolled his eyes at that. Now he was feeling jealous.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jackson replied appreciating Izna's concern.

"Are you sure? Because the Darach did kick your Kanima ass pretty badly" commented Issac with a smug smirk and earned a glare from Jackson.

"Be thankful that it wasn't your werewolf ass that she kicked. Because then you wouldn't be standing here right now." Jackson retorted back. Issac opened his mouth to argue back but Izna cut in.

"Okay boyz, chill out. Don't forget we are not out of danger yet. Now that the Darach is exposed to us, it's gonna try and speed up all the killings that it has yet to happen. I've seen the Darach sacrificing Stiles' dad, Scott's mom and Allison's father. We can't let it happen." Izna said with determination in her voice. Derek, Issac and Boyd were shocked to hear about them.

"Of course we won't let anything happen to them" said Derek with strong tone of voice.

"What about Deucalion and Kali? They aren't just gonna forget about us" said Issac bringing everyone's attention to the pack of alphas.

"You're right but I've a feeling they're gonna deal with us after taking care of the Darach since she is up to killing them all and she could kill them if she could complete the sacrifices" said Izna making everyone think one thing. They needed to protect the victims that the Darach is going to target for sacrifice. Even though the Darach wanted to kill the pack of alphas and they are evil and should be killed but the Darach's way of gaining power was eviler. Derek and the pack couldn't let innocent people die. Especially people like the Sheriff and Melissa. And Chris Argent was worth saving as well. And not just them, no other innocent human was going to be sacrificed in Beacon Hills. No one.

**AN: This is it for now. Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story is going to end in 25 chapters. So you got four more chapters to read. Love you all. Hugs and kisses.**


	22. Chapter 22: Trapping The Butterfly

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews. They are great as always. Please keep them coming. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. I apologize for the grammatical mistakes. There hasn't been any time for recheck. I'll probably edit it later. WARNING: lemon ahead so be careful. **

**Chapter 22: Trapping The Butterfly**

"I gotta say guys. I'm starting to get a little bit worried here" said Stiles. We were all attending a quick and small meeting in an empty class room like many other times. "I mean it's been a week and there is no sign of her."

"Obviously she's hiding. And with the pack of Alphas looking for her I don't think she is coming out to play sacrifice again anytime soon" said Jackson confidently.

"Thankfully no one died this week" said Allison pointing out the positive side of the situation. Ever since everyone learned that the Darach was planning on sacrificing Sheriff, Melissa and Chris Argent, their kids have hardly left them alone. Especially Stiles has been lingering around his father as much as he could and watching over him like a hawk. And when we were at school, Derek and Cora watched over them.

"Yeah, dad has started to think that the serial killer has left Beacon Hills" informed Stiles. He hasn't told his father the truth yet even though everyone was pushing him to do it. After all it was the high time Stiles should tell his dad everything. Scott looked at me and asked-

"Izna, have you seen anything lately?" I shook my head in response.

"No" saying that I sighed out heavily. "And honestly it's making me worried too. As much as I would like to think that the Darach has given up but I know it's not true."

"Maybe she is just waiting for the Alphas to stop looking for her" said Issac but others didn't agree with it.

"That's never gonna happen. The alphas would never stop looking for her. They'll be satisfied only when they see her dead body" said Scott and everyone else nodded to that.

"Well I'm more concerned about what's going to happen once the Darach is taken care of. Ethan and Aiden are still attending classes which means Deucalion hasn't changed his plan of getting Derek to join his pack" said Lydia. We were all worried about it too. Scott for a moment looked troubled about something. It seemed to me that he wasn't saying something to us. Something only he knew. Before I could ask him anything the troubled looked disappeared from Scott's face. I averted my attention to Issac as he spoke up.

"Which means mine and Boyd's lives are still in danger" said Issac however he didn't sound extremely worried about it.

"I'm surprised Derek didn't force you guys to leave his pack yet" said Allison more to herself than to others.

"Because that wouldn't be such a good idea." I spoke up this time. "If Derek exiles them from the pack then they would become omegas meaning they will be less powerful and with everything that's going on in this town it's not wise to live as omegas. I know their lives are in danger but at least they are stronger as betas."

"Not to mention there's no guarantee that they would live safely as omegas. Kali could still kill them just to get back at Derek" said Jackson agreeing with me. Right then the bell rang and we all sighed out with annoyance. It was time to attend classes again. Well just because we were trying to save the world here, that didn't mean we didn't have to attend classes. We all walked out of the empty classroom and went different ways to get to the scheduled classes. Since I was the only senior in the group, I had no one to walk with me as I headed towards my class. The corridor I was walking down, was currently empty since it wasn't the usual path students take to get to the classroom I was heading towards. As I didn't want to arrive late to the class, I was hurrying up but suddenly a hand clamped on my mouth from behind and an arm wrapped around my midsection. I instantly started to struggle against my captor but it was pointless. Whoever it was, he was too strong. Fear started to consume me as my captor started to drag me away to somewhere. Who could it be? Why didn't I feel the danger from beforehand. I should've. Why didn't my senses warn me? I was dragged inside coach's empty office. Coach was obviously taking a class that time and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Once inside my abductor closed the door behind us and finally released me. I immediately turned around and was shocked to see the person standing in front of me. After over coming the fear, I glared at the person heatedly.

"What the hell Derek? You scared the life out of me." I yelled at him angrily. Well at least I figured out why I didn't sense being in danger from beforehand. Derek simply stood there with a smirk/smile on his lips.

"Hello to you too." Derek said smugly. I glared at him more angrily.

"That wasn't funny Derek." I said and finally sighed out in relief. My heart though was still beating against my ribs. Derek stepped closer to me and embraced me tightly.

"I've missed you" said Derek however didn't bother apologizing for scaring the hell out of me. Therefore I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Well I didn't." I said which was obviously a lie. Because I've missed him like hell too. Derek, Peter and Cora were busy searching for Ms. Blake in past few days. They wanted to put an end to her as well however they weren't working with Deucalion and Kali. It was like two teams were in a race to get to the Darach and whoever gets to her first, gets to kill her. Besides, Derek had to keep all the possible victims safe too. So there hasn't been any time for us to see each other or even talk to each other lately. And I missed him like crazy.

"You know you can't lie to me" said Derek as he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I couldn't stay mad at him anymore and smiled against his soft lips.

"Okay, I missed you too. A lot." I said and kissed his lips. Derek deepened the kiss by starting to kiss me back with passion. I moaned a little when his tongue glided over my bottom lip. I knew what Derek wanted and I opened up my lips for him. Derek put his tongue in my mouth and our tongues started to dance with each other. It would be so easy to get lost in the pleasure but unfortunately I had to pull back.

"I've got class." I said. Still keeping my forehead pressed against his. Derek cupped my face and put a soft peck on my bottom lip.

"Skip it." He said with serious tone of voice.

"Well, aren't you a good influence on me." I said laughing a little.

"C'mon, one class isn't gonna harm your high school graduation" saying that Derek pressed his hips into me and I felt something hard against my lower abdomen. I looked down and saw the bulge in his pants.

"I need you" said Derek with husky lust filled seductive tone of voice. I immediately felt weak in my knees. And I didn't even want to start describing how I felt at the moment. I gulped down my own overwhelming desire and decided to insist Derek to let me go. I really shouldn't bunk classes just before graduation.

"This isn't the right place Derek. Please. I should really get to the class." As I pleaded Derek sighed out heavily and stepped away from me. I smiled at him for his cooperation and kissed his lips softly and started to walk towards the door. When I put my hand on the door knob, something inside me made me look back at Derek. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing rather heavily. His skin glistening because of the sweat and the bulge in his pants seemed to grow bigger. Derek actually looked in pain at that moment. Closing my eyes, I sighed out heavily. I can not leave him in such state. Going against my better judgement, I walked away from the door and went back to Derek. He looked surprised when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I guess, I could miss one class for my soul mate."

Immediately a grin appeared on his face. He captured my lips and kissed me strongly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I giggled as Derek started kissing my cheeks and jawlines with desperation. He crushed his lips on mine again and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed Derek with burning passion. It actually made him growl with pleasure and a moan escaped my lips too. Derek made me sit on the table and he started to open the buttons of my shirt. Thankfully we weren't in his or my bedroom otherwise he would've torn my shirt off my body. While he took off my clothes, I worked on his attire. I pulled down his jacket, took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Derek stood shirtless before me within moments and I was in my underwear. This entire time we never stopped making out though. Derek groaned a little as I ran my fingers over him. He was so hard and to think that it was for me, made me wet right away. We stared into each others eyes for a moment before we started kissing again and Derek freed his hardened member. Soon I felt him at my entrance. I encouraged him to push inside by moaning out loud. Derek did just that and we both sighed out in pleasure. I closed my eyes and held onto Derek as he thrust into me at a fast pace. I finally understood why Lydia likes doing it in coach's office. The fear of getting caught, the rush of finishing it quickly and the position, the situation, everything makes the coupling very thrill full.

"Der-" I was about to scream his name but I bit onto his shoulder to keep myself from screaming out loud and letting the entire school know of our doing in coach's office. Derek chuckled at my action. I felt my walls tightening inside me and soon, I met my climax. Derek didn't take long to come inside me after that. We both were breathing heavily. Derek kissed my lips one last time before pulling out of me. I wouldn't lie, I missed him immediately. Only if this was happening somewhere else. The love making session would've lasted much longer. Slowly we both started to put on our clothes.

"You look well ravished" said Derek smirking at my unruly hair. I playfully glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks to you I need to go to the washroom now to fix myself and hope that no one would see me on my way there." I said closing the last button of my shirt.

"I wouldn't mind if someone sees you like this. Everyone should know you're taken - by me" said Derek proudly with husky tone of voice as he lightly bit onto my earlobe. I pushed him away pretending to be annoyed by his way of thinking.

"I'm pretty sure coach Finstock doesn't need to know I am taken... specially where." I said thinking about coach walking in on us suddenly. I visibly shivered at the thought and Derek laughed at that. He leaned in and kissed me again.

"I love you." I smirked at him and said-

"I know."

With that I walked out of the office room, followed by Derek. He left and I started walking towards the girls' washroom. Thankfully no one saw me on my way there. Once I got to the washroom I locked the door behind me and started to fix my hair. I really did look well ravished. However this time, it brought a smile to my lips. I was braiding my hair when suddenly I felt weird. An unpleasant shiver ran down my spine. It felt like a warning to me. I started feeling like something bad is going to happen all on a sudden. I looked around myself but no one was there. I was completely alone in the washroom. But still I felt as if someone was watching me. I hated that kind of feeling. It freaks me out. I decided to get out of the washroom sooner rather than later. As I looked somewhat alright, I started walking towards the door at a fast pace. However before I could get to the door, I heard a hissing sound. And just as I turned around, I saw the same vicious looking creature I've seen plenty of times in my dreams. It was standing right in front of me. Only it looked more vicious than in my dreams. I knew it was the Darach. Before I could do anything, at least scream, the Darach did something to me and darkness suddenly started to consume me. Before I knew it I passed out not knowing where I would wake up or if I was ever going to wake up or not.

**AN: This is it for now. Three more chapters to go. Please read and review. Love you all.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 23: The Lunar Eclipse  
><strong>

_"If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire he'll choose to destroy it instead." - Ms. Morrell.  
><em>

**Third Person's POV **

Sixteen hours. Sixteen long hours since Izna was taken. Sixteen hours since the pack started looking for her. For sixteen hours Derek was feeling dead. The only thing that was keeping the alpha sane was the fact that Jackson could tell that she's still alive through their bond. However he couldn't find her though. It was like Izna didn't exist anymore. Her scent has disappeared from the air.

The werewolves, hunters, the Banshee and the Kanima, they were all trying to find Izna but it was just not working. Even Dr. Deaton couldn't come up with a solution in this matter. And as if this wasn't enough the alphas minus Ethan who surprisingly took their side, had to make Derek's life more difficult. Ethan wanted to stop both his brother and Kali from killing Derek. Let's just say Danny and Lydia have quite the effect on the twin alphas. And Ethan has changed, which was no less than a miracle. However Kali was still thirsty for Derek's blood. And knowing that he was vulnerable that time, she chose to strike at night.

"The full moon's going to rise in less than four hours Derek" said Cora worriedly. She was worried sick about her brother. Unlike last time, Kali wasn't going to spare him this time. And the way Derek was at the moment, emotionally, he didn't stand a chance against that raging alpha bitch.

"I know that." Derek said quietly. He sounded like a zombie and also looked like one.

"Derek we're going to find Izna. I bet she's alright. But for now you need to prepare yourself to face Kali" said Scott feeling concerned for Derek.

At first they thought that the alphas took Izna but then they found out that it was the Darach that took Izna from school. It got Derek and everyone else more worried. Knowing how wicked the Darach was, she could do anything to Izna. Speaking of Scott, everyone knew by then that Deucalion not only wanted Derek in his pack but Scott as well since he was on his way to become a true alpha. However Scott was very ignorant about it. He didn't want to become an alpha and deal with all the responsibilities that comes with being an alpha.

"Are you crazy?" Peter couldn't help but object to Scott's advise. "Derek can barely keep himself together. There's no way he would be able to fight Kali."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Scott with furrowed brows.

"I suggest him to run." Peter looked at Derek and continued. "I strongly advise you to run Derek. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"Yes, Derek. If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful" said Cora agreeing with Peter's idea.

"And what about Izna? You want me to just forget about her" said Derek angrily. That was the only emotion he showed in past sixteen hours when he was not being a zombie.

"For the time being yes." Peter didn't hesitate to say it out loud. "Derek you need to stay alive first in order to find Izna and bring her back home safely. You won't live if you go against Kali in such state."

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" challenged Derek stubbornly.

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter asked the young Banshee who already looked very anxious.

"I don't know anything" said Lydia with unsure tone of voice.

"But you feel something, don't you?" said Peter confidently.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked with emotionless voice.

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard" said Lydia that got everyone more worried. When a banshee says that someone's going to die, that person usually ends up dead. Derek began to consider Peter's idea. After all what Peter was saying was true. He needed to stay alive in order to find Izna. He can't do that if he is dead. And Derek can't die as long as Izna isn't safe.

On the other hand, an attractive feminine figure gracefully walked up to the closed door of Derek's loft. She sighed out a little to calm herself and then she opened the door without any fear. Just as the gorgeous looking woman revealed herself, everyone inside the loft looked up and met her eyes. At first everyone was stunned, shocked, speechless but as soon as they overcame the shocked state, they growled at her dangerously. Ms. Blake didn't flinch neither started running away. She stood there motionless. She looked more beautiful than before however the innocence in her beauty that existed before, was gone this time. This time she looked dark and evil. Also the smirk playing on her lips proved how wicked she was.

"Hello everyone!"

Derek let out a menacing growl and leaped forward to attack the Darach who had the nerve to stand in front of him after abducting his soul mate and god knows do what with her. Thankfully Scott, Issac and Boyd were able to stop him from ripping the woman's head off. They realized that the Darach didn't come here without any reason. And no matter how angry they were, they would like to know of the reason before offing her once and for all.

"You've got some nerve to come in here" said Peter eying the Darach carefully with calculating gaze.

"Yes, well I've heard you guys are working very hard to find me out so here I am..." Ms. Blake trailed off. She was looking at everyone however her eyes preferred lingering on Derek more. There was a connection between her and Derek. A past that connected them. Ms. Blake has planned on sharing her story with Derek tonight. That is of course if he lets her.

"Where's Izna you bitch?" Jackson spat out hatefully with boiling anger in his voice. He couldn't locate Izna's whereabouts unlike previous times and that was effecting his nerves very badly. Obviously the Darach must have done something to prevent Jackson or any werewolf for that matter from finding out Izna.

"Somewhere" replied Ms. Blake with calm and taunting tone of voice. Not taking any offense in Jackson's harsh words at all. "Ah I must admit, she's a real sweetheart" said Ms. Blake to rile up the pack even more.

"Tell us where she is or we won't hesitate to kill you" said Stiles and damn, he never sounded so threatening in his entire life. Stiles has finally told his dad everything. The Sheriff was now helping them by searching for Izna. The supernaturals may not find Izna but perhaps Stiles' dad has a shot at finding her. The sheriff even got Scott's father agent McCall and his team involved in the search party. But of course Agent McCall didn't know anything about the supernatural drama that was going on in Beacon Hills. And he didn't need to know about it either. At least for the time being.

"If you kill me, you'll never find her as only I know where she is and I've made sure that no one else finds her especially someone supernatural" said Ms. Blake with gleam of excitement in her eyes as if it was an interesting game for her. Derek growled at her once again. The growl should've scared the hell out of her but the Darach was a scary being herself.

"What do you want?" Derek asked through his gritting jaws. He could barely talk due to his anger. He was actually shaking very badly at the moment.

"Ah, finally. I thought no one would ask that" said Ms. Blake dramatically. Then she got serious and said- "I want the alphas dead."

"So, kill them. What's stopping you?" asked Issac showing anger towards the Darach. It was not often that Issac gets angry.

"I can't" replied Ms. Blake.

"You're not strong enough to kill them" stated Scott the obvious.

"It's true. I'm not that strong. I could've been if I had sacrificed six more people but thanks to our little seer, my plan is completely ruined" said Ms. Blake with bitter sarcasm in her voice as she shook her head to herself in disappointment. She was being super evil at the moment. "Which is why I need your help to kill the alphas."

"And let me guess if we don't help you, you're going to kill Izna." Issac stated the obvious with bitter sarcasm. Derek growled at the thought of Izna getting killed by the evil Darach.

"Look just help me kill them and I'll let Izna go. I promise" said Ms. Blake sounding desperate now all on a sudden.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Scott with anger in his voice.

"You have to. Once the alphas are dead I won't have any reason to hold onto Izna. I'll bring her to you. I give you my word" said Ms. Blake with strong tone of voice. Derek couldn't help but scoff at that bitterly. She was a cunning evil woman. Her promise meant nothing to him. However there didn't seem to be any other choice either but to rely on her. Only if they could track Izna's scent. But obviously Ms. Blake was very careful about that.

"What makes you think we can kill the alphas specially Deucalion?" asked Stiles somewhat curiously.

"I think Derek should answer this question. C'mon Derek. Tell them what's tonight" said Ms. Blake in a seductive tone of voice that disgusted Derek to no limit.

"It's Lunar Eclipse tonight" said Boyd however he didn't know yet what happens to werewolves in Lunar eclipse.

"That's correct" said Ms. Blake flashing Boyd a smile that he didn't return moreover glared at her.

"We'll all be powerless tonight. Including Deucalion" said Derek sighing out heavily. Yes, it was possible to kill him when he's powerless but the problem was they needed to get to him first. And it was pretty impossible to get to him let alone trap him long enough for the Lunar eclipse to take its effect on the werewolves.

"Does this mean I'm going to be powerless too?" asked Jackson since he wasn't exactly a werewolf.

"I'm not sure about that but yeah, it could happen" said Derek while thinking about how to lure Deucalion into their trap. He was ready and willing to do anything to get back Izna. Even if it meant killing the entire alpha pack. Not that it would be a horrible thing to do to kill them. They are all evil enough.

"We need a plan." Scott spoke Derek's mind. Of course they needed a plan if they wished to kill Deucalion. Derek forced himself to be strong and strengthened his determination to get Izna back. Derek looked at Ms. Blake with burning fire in his eyes.

"We'll help you kill Deucalion" said Derek and Ms. Blake smiled at him however Derek's glare didn't falter a bit. "But remember, if Izna isn't back in my arms right away after Deucalion is dead, I'll rip your head off too."

**Izna's POV**

I sighed out heavily. I've never felt so frustrated before. I've been trying to untie myself for hours now but it was just a futile attempt. I looked around the stranger place for the hundredth time. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know that place. It looked like a basement of an old house. I had a feeling that I was still in Beacon Hills but where exactly? That I didn't know. Everyone must be looking for me. Derek, he must be going crazy. I wish I was more careful. I wish I didn't get myself in trouble. God knows what the Darach has planned to do. Since the evil Darach hasn't hurt me yet, I am guessing that Ms. Blake AKA the evil Darach wanted to use me to blackmail the pack into doing whatever she wanted. And I was smart enough to figure it out that she wanted Derek and the pack to kill Deucalion. She wanted to kill him and his pack all along. It has always been about her revenge. From the very beginning of this madness. And I was very concerned about it.

Derek and the pack will obviously do anything to get me back. They'll even try to kill the alphas. But would they really succeed in killing the dangerous alphas? What if they get killed instead? The mere thought of it got me extremely anxious and worried. I had to get out of these ropes and go back to Derek. I started struggling once again. I must stop him and others from fighting with Deucalion. Because if they fight, they'll die. And I can't let that happen. Suddenly I heard foot steps upstairs. Someone was coming to the basement. Is it the Darach? I wondered. Ms. Blake hasn't visited me since she put me in here. Could it be someone else? Did someone find me? I could see a little glimpse of hope there.

"HELP! Someone help me please." I shouted out loud so that the person would hear me and come downstairs quickly. I heard the person opening the basement door however his moves were steady. He wasn't rushing to get to me like a normal person would have. It made me suspicious. Could it be someone from the alpha pack? But I thought the Darach said that no supernatural creature could find me. Suddenly fear started to rise inside me. I started to have a bad feeling about this.

"Who's there?" I asked with shaking voice. Something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen. My senses screamed at me. A person finally appeared there. I couldn't see his face at first because he was wearing a long black colored raincoat and the hood was covering his face. It was definitely not the Darach or someone from the alpha pack. Then who was it.

"Who are you?" I asked not taking my eyes off of him. Not blinking for a second. My heart was pondering against my ribs. The anticipation was killing me. Why was I feeling so scared all on a sudden?

"You've disappointed me Izna." Just as the man spoke up, my breathing stopped and perhaps my heart too. I knew that voice. That was the voice that haunted me for years.

"You?" I gasped out with fear. _He_ finally took off his hood and revealed his face. The face which was my worst nightmare.

"Daddy missed you sweetheart."

**Third Person's POV**

_"We've to find Izna. Something bad is going to happen to her. We've to find her right now." - Lydia _

The wolf pack was standing still at the lacrosse field at the high school. Waiting for Deucalion to arrive. Derek, Issac, Boyd, and Scott were ready to win the fight. The Darach itself was the bait to lure Deucalion into their trap. Allison and her father were hiding behind the trees. They were going to help the pack from a little safe distance. And also Peter was lurking just around the corner. Deucalion was coming to kill them all. They have already killed Kali. It set off the demon wolf. He wanted to kill the Darach with his bare hands after that. The twins were severely injured too. Lydia and Cora were taking care of them at the moment. Dr. Deaton was treating them at his clinic. The Darach didn't know though that the twins were still alive. And the pack was going to keep it that way. After all they were not enemies anymore. Stiles and Jackson on the other hand were looking for Izna. If they can find her while there's still time, the pack wouldn't need to fight Deucalion and die for nothing.

"The moon's only gonna be in the earth's Umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. We must kill him in those fifteen minutes" said Ms. Blake. Derek looked up at the sky and observed the moon.

"I've a feeling we are all going to die before that window of opportunity comes" said Derek somewhat sarcastically. Ms. Blake rolled her eyes at that. Derek finally knew of his connection with the Darach. How sacrificing Paige gave life to the Nemeton that saved the Darach's life. But he really didn't care about it. Derek just wanted his Izna back. Suddenly Ms. Blake thought of something and she looked at Derek with intense eyes.

"Derek, you're not going to double cross me, are you?" She asked with concern. Derek looked back at her with stern eyes.

"I'm not you." Was his straight answer. "Besides, I'll never put Izna's life in danger."

"Now that I believe" said Ms. Blake not really liking Derek's extreme concern and affection for Izna.

"He's coming" announced Scott. Issac sighed out heavily and said-

"Oh god, help us."

**Izna's POV**

The feelings I was experiencing at the moment, I've never felt them before in my entire life. I wished to stop feeling, turn off my emotions but I couldn't do it. The monster was touching me everywhere. His filthy hands were roaming over my body lustfully._ He was _disgracing me, raping me violently. I didn't know how _he_ found me here. But _he_ did. And now he was doing everything to me that _he_ wanted to do for years. Never in my life, I thought I would have to go through this. My hands were still tied to the wooden poll. My feet were tied too. My body, bruised and beaten. I wished Jackson could sense my pain. He would've come to save me right away. I didn't want Derek to see me like this though. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. The monster covered my mouth with his lips. _He_ forcefully kissed me. I turned away my face with disgust.

"C'mon my little princess. Kiss me back" saying that he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Laughing he said. "Don't ruin the fun sweetheart." He crushed his mouth on me again. The more I fought him, the more painfully he thrust into me. At one point I bit on his lip, hard. So hard that it started to bleed.

"Ah bitch!" He slapped me hard across my face and started to ravish me more brutally. Suddenly my eyes rolled into my head and I started to see a vision.

_The bastard Victor is crawling away from someone. He is covered in blood and bruises. Someone beat him up very badly. Whoever the person is, he walks up to the monster. Not letting him get away. He kicks the monster and makes him lay on his back. Victor's panting heavily. Fear of death is dancing in his eyes. The unknown person put his foot on his chest as if he wishes to squash that bastard right then and there. Victor looks right into that other person's eyes. This time with hatred and anger. _

_"You son of a bitch." The bastard spits out as his attacker put more pressure on his chest._

_"Why did you kill her?" asks a very familiar voice. The monster starts laughing at that, manically. _

_"Because I knew... I knew I can't have her... but I couldn't let you have her either. She was mine. From the beginning... she was mine. But you took her from me. That's why I had to kill her." Victor speaks like an insane person. He inhales a deep breath before speaking up again. _

_"You know... you know how I felt when I killed her. Her warm blood on my hands. It was fucking amazing." Just as Victor says that five claws slash up his throat and blood sprays out everywhere." _

Just as I saw Derek's face, covered in drops of blood I came out of my vision. The monster was too busy torturing me and enjoy my body to notice my moment of absence there. A smile suddenly appeared on my lips. It caught his attention and _he_ frowned at me with confusion.

"What are you smiling at you bitch?" H_e_ asked spitting on my face. My smile only widened at that.

"You're going to die."

The monster didn't like what I said and _he_ hit me again. I was sure a large bruise must be forming on my cheek. Thankfully the monster got off of me after that however what he decided to do next brought tears into my eyes. I watched as he put on his clothes again whereas I stayed exposed. The monster put on his raincoat in the end and then pulled out a meat cleaver from his bag that he carries with him. I already knew that he's going to kill me. I wanted to beg him to let me go. I didn't want to put Derek through hell by not being with him anymore. I didn't want to hurt my friends. But I knew it was pointless to beg this monster. He wouldn't let me live. My heartbeat increased as he approached me like a predator. Derek, the love of my life. The only person I've ever fallen in love with. I was not even getting to say good bye to him. Jackson, my best friend. What's going to happen to him when I am gone. He was so used to of being bonded with me. How he's gonna cope with my absence. Scott, Stiles, Issac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Cora all their faces started to flash through my mind. I even saw Peter. The sarcastic obnoxious sociopath uncle.

I flinched as the flat side of the blade touched my face. It was cold and it sent a shiver down my spine. Tears rolled down from my eyes. I was shaking terribly. Please someone help me. Please don't let me die. I wanna live. I wanna spend a long life with Derek. Marry him. Have his kids. Have a family with him. Watch my friends living happily in their lives. It was too soon for me to go, to die. I've just started to live. I've just found love. Please someone come and save me. I don't wanna die.

"What did you say 'I'm going to die' huh?" I watched the monster with fear in my eyes and I could tell that he was enjoying my fear immensely. I gulped down my fear and said my last words.

"You're going to die the most painful death Victor." The monster smirked at that and said-

"Well then we'll meet again soon... my little princess." I watched him raise the cleaver high in the air. A horror filled gasp escaped my breath as he brought it down on my throat. _I love you Derek. _


	24. Chapter 24: The Funeral

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews. This is the second last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 24: The Funeral **

It doesn't rain very often in Beacon Hills. But today, it's not just raining heavily but a storm is going on. And not only the weather is terrible but the residents of the town are also going through an unimaginable tragedy. Wearing black suits and dresses and holding black umbrellas many people are mourning the death of Izna Johannes. No one has ever seen tears in Coach Bobby Finstock's eyes before but at the moment he is crying without any care about his reputation. Scott, Stiles, Issac, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Cora, Danny all are standing together quietly. Their tears are getting mixed up with rain water. They are still having a hard time believing that Izna is really no more. But the harsh reality is unavoidable.

**Flashback**

_"Izna!" Lydia gasped with horror filled voice. An air piercing scream erupted from the banshee afterwards. Every werewolf heard that scream and realized that someone's going to die or is already dead. But at that time the werewolves didn't know who's approaching towards untimely death. And since they were all engaged in a battle field, anyone of them could've died. However no one for once thought that maybe Izna is the person who was going to die. It was just unthinkable for them.  
><em>

_On the other hand, Jackson started to act very strangely in Stiles' jeep. "Jackson, are you alright?" Stiles asked with confusion and concern. _

_"No." Jackson breathed out. He was feeling a strange kind of pain. As if a part of him was dying. _

_"Stiles pull over." _

_"Wha- oh okay. Hold on." Stiles pulled over his jeep at the side of the road. "What's going on Jackson?" _

_Jackson inhaled and exhaled deep breaths in order to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He didn't realize what was going on at first but he figured it out soon enough. And when Jackson realized what was going on, his eyes filled with fear. "Izna." He gasped out in shock. _

_"What? Did you locate her?" asked Stiles anxiously and with a little bit of hope. _

_"No." Jackson breathed out the disappointing answer. "But I know something is happening to her. Something bad."_

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

Unlike everyone else, Jackson isn't in the funeral. He couldn't come. His bond with Izna broke the second she inhaled her last breath. And damn the pain of loosing her was excruciating for both Jackson and the Kanima. It was like someone punched a hole through Jackson's chest. As a weapon of vengeance Jackson wishes to find her killer who murdered her so brutally and kill that bastard in the most horrible way. Jackson's friends are worried about him. Everyone knew how close he and Izna were. And seeing Izna's dead body was unbelievably hard for Jackson. Stiles was the other person who witnessed the gruesome sight along with Jackson. And Stiles could assure that he's never having a good night sleep again.

**Flashback**

_Stiles listened to the radio carefully. Jackson was still having a hard time calming down. He was on the verge of turning into a Kanima. The Lunar Eclipse would take effect very soon and hopefully Jackson would be powerless like the werewolves and it would prevent him from turning.  
><em>

_"Dad's deputies have found something." Stiles announced and he listened more carefully. "My dad's headed towards Derek's old house." _

_"Isn't that house destroyed already?" asked Jackson groaning in pain. _

_"Not completely" replied Stiles and then he thought of something. "OH MY GOD! That cunning bitch." _

_"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked with confusion. _

_"The Darach has hid Izna in Derek's old house" said Stiles rolling his eyes thinking about the evil Darach. _

_"What?" Jackson exclaimed loudly. "How do you know that?"_

_"Because the Darach knew that no one would look there while searching for Izna. It's like kidnapping someone and hiding him in his own house." Jackson understood what Stiles was trying to say. _

_"Stiles, we need to get there. Fast" nodding Stiles started to drive again at a fast speed. Well as fast as his jeep could go. When they both got there, the cops have already surrounded the place. And there was an ambulance standing outside of the house as well. Stiles noticed his dad. He was looking very tensed. Jackson and Stiles jogged up to him. _

_"Dad, you found Izna, didn't you? I just figured it out that the Darach hid her here." Stiles spoke like the hyperactive spaz he is. Jackson looked around for Izna but didn't find her. He attempted to go inside but the Sheriff stopped him. It confused both teens. _

_"Jackson, Stiles. please don't go inside." The sheriff said to them with pleading tone of voice. _

_"Dad?" Stiles said with suspicious tone of voice. "Izna's alright, isn't she?" _

_"Stiles!" The Sheriff sighed out with frustration. Before he could do anything Jackson started running inside and Stiles followed him. Even the deputies couldn't stop them. The house was almost gone but the basement was yet to destroy. Jackson and Stiles rushed inside. And when they got there they froze at the sight in front of them. There was blood everywhere. And not only that. It appeared that the paramedics were picking up pieces of a human body. Izna's body to be specific. Victor even tortured Izna's body how ever he wished after taking her life. Agent McCall noticed Stiles and Jackson and he immediately got worked up. Kids shouldn't witness such horrible sight. Even the cops were feeling disturbed. _

_"STILES! JACKSON! What do you think you're doing here?" He walked up to them and tried to cover their sight. He noticed Sheriff Stilinski. "Sheriff please get them out of here." _

_"Stiles, Jackson please come with me. Please." The sheriff dragged the two teens out of the crime scene. They were completely still. As if they were detached from their surroundings. After what they saw it was very possible to go into shock. Seeing their state, Sheriff immediately called for more medical help. The Sheriff realized that this murder was going to have a huge impact on his son and his friends. _

**End Of Flashback  
><strong>

"Scott." Allison spoke softly. If Scott wasn't a werewolf, he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"I think you should go and check up on Derek."

"He wants to be alone Allison" said Scott with sadness in his voice.

"I know but Derek needs support Scott even if he doesn't want it. He lost his mate. My dad told me that for a werewolf it's the most painful thing" said Allison thinking maturely as no one else was doing that.

"I know Allison. The entire pack is feeling that pain" said Scott. He then sighed out heavily and said- "You're right. I'm gonna go and see if Derek's still alive."

"Don't worry Scott." Issac spoke up with strong tone of voice. "Derek isn't dying until that monster is dead."

"He's never gonna forgive himself though" spoke up Cora with unemotional tone of voice. She was feeling Derek's pain the most. Not only because she was his beta but she was also his sister. Cora knew that Derek found real happiness after a very long time and she was happy about it though she never really expressed it but she was happy for her brother. But with Izna's death, Derek's practically dead too. He would live the rest of his life like a zombie now, nothing more. And perhaps he wouldn't live for long too.

**Flashback**

_"The Eclipse, it started" said Issac as he started to loose his powers. Deucalion was fighting them all at once and he was winning against them. Jennifer was right. Deucalion was very powerful at his strongest. Even when the Eclipse started Deucalion looked very confident that he could beat them all. The Darach had disappeared for a moment when Deucalion was about to kill her but just as the Eclipse started, she returned with her real face. It scared everyone away. Since that time Deucalion was powerless and the Darach was full of powers, she grabbed Deucalion and tackled him down. She started to hit his head with a rock, smashing the skull. _

_"Derek!" Boyd called his name. Derek looked at him and then looked at the way Boyd was looking. Derek found the Kanima there. Apparently Lunar Eclipse didn't effect him. Before anyone could realize what was going on, the Kanima attacked the Darach and started to slash it up with claws. Jackson knew that the Darach didn't kill Izna but that didn't mean she wasn't responsible for her death. Izna died because she was too helpless to defend herself. She died because no one was there with her. And Izna was all alone because the Darach took her away from everyone and put her in a basement without any protection. So in Jackson's eyes, she was as much guilty as the killer. _

_"Jackson NO!" Everyone yelled thinking that if the Darach dies then they'll never find Izna again. Only if they knew what happened. Derek and his pack tried to stop the Kanima but before they could do anything Jackson killed Ms. Blake by beheading her. Deucalion was extremely confused by this. What just happened? Why did the Kanima save him? _

_"Jackson, why the hell did you do this? What were you thinking?" Scott yelled at the Kanima knowing he could understand him. _

_"Now, we're never gonna find Izna" said Issac angrily. Allison and Chris came out there running. Derek started punching the Kanima but it didn't fight back. _

_"Scott?" Allison called him in a way that Scott immediately felt he was about to hear a bad news. "Lydia called me." _

_"What did she say?" Scott asked anxiously while others tried to stop Derek from killing Jackson. _

_"She- she said -" her eyes flickered to Derek for a second. The werewolves could hear her heartbeat rising. _

_"What did Lydia say Allison?" asked Scott with force in his voice. _

_"She said Izna... " Allison could say more but someone else did. _

_"Izna's dead" said Jackson after turning in his human form. Not caring about his nudity at all. And after dropping the terrible news on everyone he took off running. No one has seen him after that. _

**End Of Flashback**

"Scott honey, I need to get back to the hospital" said Melissa to her son. Scott nodded his head.

"Okay mom."

"Are you going home from here?" asked Melissa after sighing out with sadness. Izna was a sweet girl. Melissa liked her a lot. Not to mention, she was alive because of her. Melissa couldn't believe such a kindhearted girl died such a horrific death. It just wasn't fair. Izna shouldn't have died at such a young age.

"No mom. I. um. I'm going to Derek's from here" replied Scott. Hearing Derek's name Melissa sighed out once again. She obviously knew that Izna was his mate. And loosing someone so special was plain tragedy.

"Yes, you should support him Scott. Help him cope with this."

"Yeah mom, I just hope he would let me help him. You know how Derek is" said Scott worrying about it.

"I know but trying to help him is the right thing to do. He shouldn't be alone. I can't even imagine what he must be going through right now. He lost both his mate and his child. That's the worst thing that could happen to a person" said Melissa shaking her head in sadness.

"What?" Scott exclaimed with shock. And others also looked at Melissa with shocked expression. It made her confused.

"What child?" asked Stiles to clear Melissa's confusion.

"Izna was pregnant. Didn't you guys know?"

"OH MY GOD!" gasped out Allison and Cora at the same time.

"No we didn't know that" said Issac still very shocked.

"The postmortem report came this morning. It clearly says that Izna was pregnant" said Melissa with confirmed tone of voice.

"I don't think even Derek knew about this" said Scott more to himself than to others.

"He didn't" confirmed Cora. Melissa spoke up again after thinking about something for a moment.

"Actually I don't think even Izna knew about her pregnancy. The embryo wasn't that old. And girls usually finds out about their pregnancy when they miss their period." Melissa explained it like a professional person. Right then someone called Melissa.

"I gotta go Scott. Bye." After hugging her son Melissa left. The teens looked at each other.

"Derek should know about this" said Allison and Lydia nodded with her.

"Yeah but I don't think he would be able to handle it" said Scott worriedly.

"Well I really don't think we should tell him about it. At least not yet" said Stiles. "Have you already forgot how Derek reacted when he finally realized Izna's... gone ?"

**Flashback**

_Derek obviously didn't believe Jackson or Allison when they told him about Izna's death. He had to see it for himself. Derek took off running towards the crime scene. He learned about the location from Scott who just talked to Stiles over the cell phone. Everyone else followed him completely forgetting about Deucalion. The demon wolf realized that if it wasn't for the Kanima he would be dead by now. And he decided to leave Beacon Hills that moment and not bother the pack anymore. Being a werewolf Deucalion knew what loosing a mate means. Derek would be absolutely lethal now. His only purpose would be to kill Izna's killer. Deucalion didn't need someone like that in his pack. And as far as Scott is concerned, he hasn't become an alpha yet so it was better to spare him. At least for now. As a gesture of gratefulness. _

_"Derek! Derek!" Scott tried to stop him but Derek was already pushing away the deputies and approaching the ambulance. There was a bag on the stretcher with a dead body in it right outside of the ambulance. The cops tried to stop him too but Derek was unstoppable. He opened the zipper of the bag a little and looked inside. Izna's dead eyes stared right back at him. Derek moved away from the bag in a jolt. Others also got there and Izna's scent and blood told them everything immediately. Derek remained still for a while. Though Derek didn't know for how long he stayed frozen._

_"Scott, you and your friends need to leave. Right now" said Sheriff Stilinski. Everyone was pretty shocked to function properly but still Scott nodded his head. He got to Derek. _

_"Derek we need to leave. Please Derek we need to leave." Scott pushed him but he didn't bulge. Right then two paramedics prepared to take the body inside the ambulance. Suddenly Derek snapped and came back to his senses. He growled out loudly. Everyone jumped at that and many got confused as to how a man could growl like an animal. Derek pushed away the paramedics from the dead body. _

_"Don't touch her. Don't touch her." He yelled at them. _

_"Derek please stop." Scott pleaded with him. His own eyes flooded with tears. _

_"I'm taking her home Scott" saying that Derek tried to pick up the bag but the cops prevented him from doing it. Derek fought with them like a crazy person. Scott, Issac, Boyd tried to control him but it was no use. Derek was growling and roaring, yelling and crying in pain. At that moment Derek had lost it, completely. Thankfully Chris Argent arrived there that time and injected Derek with something that knocked him out. The pack took him back to his loft as Izna's body went to hospital for medical examination. Meanwhile Peter talked to the cops and found out everything that he could about Izna's murder. When Derek woke up Peter informed him that it was Victor who killed her. Everyone thought that Derek would burst out again but he remained quiet. Absolutely quiet. He didn't say a single word to anyone. It worried everyone even more. _

_"I want to be alone." Was the only thing Derek said after a long unnerving silence. No one argued with him and walked out of the loft quietly. _

**End Of Flashback **

Derek was still sitting on the couch like a zombie. He didn't move an inch since everyone left him. Actually Derek himself wasn't sure if he was still alive. He was certainly feeling dead. Only if his heart wasn't beating in his chest, Derek would be as good as dead too. After all there was nothing left of him anyway. Derek didn't want to live in a world where his Izna doesn't exist. But he can't die. Not yet. Not before avenging her death. Derek heard someone coming but didn't bother to move from his spot.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked with emotionless voice as Jackson entered the loft and slowly walked up to him. Jackson looked devastated as well.

"I'm here to help you." Jackson answered straight away. Derek didn't say anything to that.

"Izna's killer is still alive" said Jackson with venom in his voice. "I want to change that as soon as possible."

Derek looked straight into Jackson's eyes. Any other time Derek would've told Jackson that he can find that bastard himself and kill him without showing my mercy but this time he didn't say anything. Derek understood that Jackson was going to go after that killer no matter what. And it was possible that he would find that monster before Derek since Jackson can find out murderers faster than anyone else. Therefore it was better they do it together than separately. After all Izna was important to both of them. Derek without saying a word stood up and put out his hand in front of Jackson. Jackson also put his hand against Derek's. And that was it. They bonded. For the first time a Kanima and a werewolf bonded to take revenge on a monster. After the bond formed only then Jackson realized how vengeful Derek was feeling at the moment. He wouldn't make the killer's death simple or easy. Derek was gonna make that monster suffer first and make him beg for death. These vengeful feelings of Derek's made Jackson stronger than before. Actually Jackson never felt more powerful. Izna never thought of killing anyone in order to keep Jackson in control. But the only thing Derek wanted to do was kill. And Jackson was willing to kill anyone his new master wished to kill. Derek then spoke up with the same emotionless voice and said-

"Let's begin the hunt."


	25. Chapter 25: A Second Chance In LIfe

**AN: Hey everyone. This is the last chapter as you all know. I know I know that Izna's death shocked and disappointed you guys but since I began this story, I had this ending planned out. And reading your reviews really really made me want to change the climax but I couldn't come up with anything suitable that I could write in one chapter. I deeply apologize for that. But I hope this ending isn't too bad for you guys. Hope you'll like it too. **

**Also, I would like to thank each and everyone who reviewed this story, followed it, add the story to your favorite list or simply went through this fic. Your support is what made this story possible. And I can't thank you enough for that. You readers are great. Thank you everyone once again. **

**Chapter 25: A Second Chance In Life **

**Six Months Later**

**The Airport**

Jackson was leaving Beacon Hills. His dad was sending him away to London. Actually it was Jackson's idea. He couldn't live in Beacon Hills anymore. The absence of his best friend was too much to handle for the former Kanima and present day werewolf. How Jackson turned into a werewolf was a bit confusing story. The day he and Derek killed Victor, Jackson asked Derek to kill him as well because Jackson didn't want to live a life as a Kanima anymore when he no longer shares a bond with Izna. Derek granted his wish as he also didn't want to be a master to a Kanima for the rest of his life and Derek killed Jackson. But a miracle happened and Jackson came back to life as a werewolf. After that Jackson decided to leave Beacon Hills and start over a new life someplace else where Izna's memories wouldn't haunt him.

"Stay in touch" said Allison to Jackson while hugging him. All his friends came to see him off at the airport.

"I'll" said Jackson.

"And don't forget to take a lot of pictures of London and upload it on Facebook right away" ordered Lydia making everyone laugh. "What I gave him camera as a present for a reason."

"Yes ma'am" said Jackson jokingly.

"I think I forgot to tell you something" said Danny with serious tone of voice. "If you meet any handsome guy there, let me know immediately."

"Danny, dude you already told me that" said Jackson rolling his eyes at his other best friend.

"I did?" Danny asked as if he has no clue what Jackson was talking about.

"Yes, Danny. You did. Four times already" said Stiles making everyone laugh.

"Well a little reminder never hurts anyone." Danny defended himself.

"Wait, are you and Ethan over already?" asked Lydia curiously.

"Are you and Aiden over?" Danny asked back.

"I don't know" said Lydia straight away.

"Well neither do I" said Danny.

"Hasn't anyone heard from them yet?" asked Allison. Ethan and Aiden left right after they healed but no one was sure if they left Beacon Hills forever or they're gonna come back later.

"Derek could know something" said Issac bringing everyone's attention to him. Jackson sighed out at the mention of Derek's name. While he was bonded with him, Jackson felt his pain, and agony. The alpha was suffering a lot from inside. Jackson here was trying to move on with his life but Derek was holding onto his lost love. It seemed he's never gonna move on from Izna. Derek wasn't even trying. Jackson knew Derek wished to die too but he has a pack to take care of. Besides, Izna would never want Derek to commit suicide. In one hand Derek was doing what his love wanted him to do, which was live and take care of their friends but on the other hand, life was unbearable for Derek and too hard to live without his mate.

"Speaking of Derek. Where is he? I thought he would be here." Jackson inquired about Derek.

"He must've forgot about your departure today" said Boyd.

"Or he just doesn't want to say good bye to you" said Scott which was actually the case here. Derek didn't like good byes. He didn't like them ever since his family died in the fire. And after Izna, he just didn't want to say good bye to anyone. Friend or not. And Jackson was friends with him in a weird away. But friends nonetheless.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Stiles. Scott smiled at him and said-

"Where he always goes."

**Beacon Hills Cemetery**

Derek threw away the old flowers and put new and fresh flowers on Izna's grave. Being near Izna's grave made Derek feel like Izna was still with him, watching him, smiling at him. He can literary feel her presence near his body. After killing that monster and avenging Izna's death, this unreal sensation of her presence was the only think that helped Derek stay alive and stay sane. Derek missed Izna a lot. If only there was a way to bring her back from the dead. But unfortunately there wasn't. Derek sighed out heavily. The sadness of loosing the love of his life, his mate, was evident in his heavy breaths.

"I knew you would be here." A voice spoke up that belonged to none other than Scott McCall. The true alpha hasn't turned into an alpha yet. And Scott was thankful for that.

"Jackson left?" wondered Derek as he asked with calm tone of voice.

"Yeah, his flight must have taken off already" replied Scott. He didn't bother Derek by asking why he didn't come to see off Jackson at the airport. Both werewolves stood in silence for a while. Scott looked at the headstone that got Izna's name curved onto it. A heavy sigh left Scott's breath. No one has forgot the seer but everyone was trying to move on from her death. Well everyone except for Derek. After all death of one person, no matter how important that person might be, can't put a stop to others' lives. Scott really thought that Derek should at least try to move on from Izna. The way he was living his life, it wasn't right and it was not fair.

"Derek, I think you should leave town too. Go somewhere else for a couple of weeks." Scott finally said what he wanted to tell Derek for days now. Derek sighed out heavily. He didn't get angry because he knew that Scott was only trying to help him.

"I can't leave this town Scott. My Izna's here. I can't leave her."

"But Derek, the way you are handling yourself, the way you're living your life now. Like a zombie. Do you really think you're making Izna happy?" asked Scott but Derek didn't answer. He didn't have one.

"Izna would've wanted you to move on with your life and search for happiness again" said Scott but he didn't get a response from the alpha. Scott sighed out heavily and decided to leave. Talking to Derek was like talking to a brick wall. He just wouldn't change his mind. When Scott turned around to leave, Derek spoke up again.

"Scott." The beta stopped but didn't turn to face Derek again.

"I don't know how to live... without Izna." Derek's voice terribly shook while saying this. "I need your help."

It took Scott a moment to understand what Derek was saying and when he realized what the alpha just said, a grin broke into Scott's face. It was the first time in six months Derek at least wished to move on from Izna's death. And that was a huge thing. "Yes, of course I am gonna help you. Me, Stiles, we all are going to support you Derek." Scott embraced Derek in a manly hug. A faint smile appeared on Derek's lips as well.

"Let's go back to your loft. It's been a while since we did some training." Scott and Derek started to walk away from Izna's grave. Neither of them realized a pair of eyes are watching them. Those eyes were saying a lot of things but unfortunately no one could see them.

_"Derek..." _

Derek instantly stopped and turned around. He felt as if the mild wind said something to him. Perhaps said his name. "What's wrong Derek?" asked Scott with concern in his voice. Derek's eyes looked around carefully but he didn't find anyone. Perhaps it was his mind speaking.

"Nothing" with that Derek started to walk with Scott again. But suddenly his eyes fell on a person. A girl was standing in front of a grave with white flowers in her hands. She looked the same age as Derek. The face was unfamiliar yet familiar. She was a very pretty looking girl. Raven black hair, clear blue eyes and flawless skin. Derek didn't know why but he felt like he knew that girl or at least needed to know her. Not because of her beauty but there was something else about her.

"Hey, Scott. Who's that girl?" Derek asked. Scott looked at the girl and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno" replied Scott. They watched the girl put the flowers on the grave. She turned around to walk away probably but her eyes also fell on them. At first she looked confused but then recognition flashed across her face and her eyes widened a bit.

"Derek?! Derek Hale." The fact that the girl knew Derek's name surprised both Derek and Scott. They walked up to her.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" asked Derek. The girl blushed immediately and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I've always been a nerd at high School and popular guys like you don't notice nerds like me. I'm Bella by the way." The girl introduced herself with an awkward laugh to hide her embarrassment. Derek raked his memories and finally he recognized the girl.

"Isabella Gilbert?" The girl was shocked when Derek said her full name.

"Oh my god, you know my full name." Bella couldn't believe it.

"Of course. You were the most intelligent girl of our batch. You moved out of Beacon Hills after graduation and no one heard anything from you ever since" said Derek providing more proof that he remembered her.

"Yeah, I had to see the world outside of Beacon Hills" said Bella with a smile. Her eyes fell on Scott then.

"Hey I'm Scott. Derek's friend." Scott introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Scott" said Bella with a smile.

"Are you moving back in town or just visiting?" asked Derek with curiosity.

"No, I'm just visiting" replied Bella. Her cheeks were still pink from blushing. Only if Derek knew that she had the biggest crush on him in high School. Derek might not notice it but Scott did.

"Derek, why don't you catch up with her. I'll talk to you later." With that Scott left them alone. Both Bella and Derek suddenly started to feel nervous around each other. Since Derek's the guy, he gathered up courage and spoke up again.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? If that's alright with you. It's been a long time Bella." The way Derek said her name, Bella's heart skipped a beat. She blushed more.

"Yeah, sure. Coffee sounds good."

Bella and Derek started walking together while talking to each other. The invisible pair of eyes still watching Derek longingly. Izna never really left Derek. And she never will. Even in her death, she'll always protect him and love him. A smile with a hint of sadness spread across her lips as she watched Derek and Bella walk away together. _'You'll be alright now.'_ Izna thought to herself, already seeing a happy and pleasant future of Derek and Bella together. She was glad that Derek's getting a second chance in life at last. Because Derek being happy will make Izna happy. Seeing Derek in pain was heartbreaking for Izna. She couldn't rest in peace while Derek suffered in pain and agony. But now she can. And who knows, maybe one day they'll meet again. Fall in love with each other again. Unfortunately it won't happen in this life time but there's always after life or next life. And till then...

_"Goodbye Derek."_

**THE END **


End file.
